Nightwalker: the dark murderer
by Lohengrin NightWalker
Summary: Sakura vive una vida normal, pero todo comienza a cambiar por un inesperado regreso
1. Default Chapter

_"Y la vida del reloj de ébano terminó..."___

II: LA APARICIÓN DEL ASESINO

__

__

__

__

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura sueña...solamente está presente en aquel extraño mundo, y que se transformaba en uno muy hermoso, una gran planicie verde...y había muchas flores de cerezo volando en el aire. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, y hacía un día esplendoroso. Sakura se siente feliz, y corre por aquel precioso lugar...

Cuando de pronto, un trueno surca el aire...y el día se vuelve noche...Sakura ahora aparece junto a sus guardianes, junto a Eriol y sus guardianes también...

mientras que una débil luz muestra un espectáculo tétrico...espeluznante...

Un "algo" tiene a "alguien" del cuello contra la pared, mientras la sangre mancha la pared por completo. Ella de interferir, pero el "algo" volvió a verlos. Su rostro no era distinguible en la débil luz, pero su mirada dorada, los hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos, sus manos manchadas de sangre y el cadáver tirado en el suelo. Las sirenas de la policía se dejan escuchar, y este solamente dice...

-_Si vuelven a interferir, será la última...porque yo soy el caminante...___

__

Sakura se levanta con su rostro surcado con suaves gotas de sudor, y mira el reloj. Las 5 am. La pesadilla la hace estremecerse hasta los huesos. Inclusive en la seguridad de su habitación se sentía asustada, la mirada de aquella cosa la hacía temblar del más genuino miedo. Tomó las cartas Sakura, y las revisó, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea . Preguntarle a las cartas

----------------------------------------------

-¡Buenos días Touya! –saluda Yukito al joven Kinomoto, mientras él le responde

-Hola Yuki ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, claro ¿te preparaste para la entrevista?

-Por supuesto. No todos los días se tiene una entrevista en la empresa más grande de Japón

De pronto en una esquina un hombre maduro choca con Yukito. Era una persona muy extraña, ya que vestía un largo gabán negro, a plena luz del día

-Disculpe usted –dijo la persona

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada –responde afablemente Yukito 

El hombre se marcha apresuradamente, mientras Touya lo mira con desconfianza. Yukito simplemente no entiende la actitud de su amigo, pero no dice nada...simplemente es así...

Cuando ve al novio de su hermana, y sus ojos se ponen en deformet: una mirada de odio total hacia aquel chiquillo, que se reunió con su hermana, y además ¡tenía el atrevimiento de abrazar a su hermana! Ya partía para matarlo allí mismo, pero fue retenido por Yukito, y comiéndose todo su enojo, hizo caso y se retiró. Pero alguien apareció sobre ellos. Uno era el espectro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, que cuidaba a sus hijos, pero el otro aún estaba vivo...si a eso se le podía llamar estar vivo...

-Con que ahí estás...

----------------------------------------------

-¡Hiragizawa! –dijo Tomoyo al verlo aparecer en pleno descanso en la escuela

-Daidouji, Sakura –dijo Eriol tan caballero como siempre- Vaya si ha cambiado esta escuela desde la última vez que estuve aquí

-La ampliaron –dice Sakura cuando llega el novio de Sakura- Eriol, él es Kai Miyamoto, mi novio

Eriol tan solo frunció el ceño, pero igual le saludó. Mientras tanto recordó el rostro de Li cuando se encontraron con ellos ayer. Realmente entendía lo que pensaba...

-¿Y Li? –preguntó Tomoyo

-Me hizo el favor de dejarme aquí y luego se marchó. Dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Ya veo... –dice Tomoyo mientras mira a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo

Sonó la campana de clases, y ellas tuvieron que retirarse. Cuando el patio estuvo completamente solo, Shaoran apareció de pie junto a Eriol

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme... –le dijo Eriol

-Te lo dije... –igual dijo Shaoran- bien, ya tengo que irme. ¿Te llevo o te quedas?

-Me quedo. Tengo que hablar algo con Sakura

-¿Sobre lo que te conté ayer?

-Sí, quiero despejar algunas dudas

-Como quieras. Nos vemos en la noche

Shaoran tan solo salió caminando hacia el estacionamiento tarareando una canción china. Esto también llamó la atención de Eriol

-¿Desde cuando a Li le gusta tararear?

----------------------------------------------

-Ya llegamos –dice Yukito- esta es la dirección

Ambos miran hacia la gran construcción. Es un edificio de por lo menos unos 30 pisos, los cuales seguramente hervían de trabajo. Llegaron a la recepción, tratando de ubicarse

-Disculpe señorita, ¿la oficina de recursos humanos?

-Piso 10, oficina 1023

-Gracias –dijo Touya

Se montaron al gran ascensor, en el cual estaban pasando una agradable cancioncita, hasta que llegaron a la oficina. Era una GRAN oficina con una gran vista, donde un sujeto chino de nombre Pau Sung los recibió

-Oh! Buenos días –saluda el bonachón ejecutivo- vamos a ver sus curriculums. Por lo que he visto, son muy buenos y...

-Disculpe señor –interrumpe una señorita- lo necesitan en la oficina de presidencia

-Enseguida regreso –dice el afable señor. Apenas se ha retirado, y Yukito y Touya empiezan a comentar

-¿Quién crees que maneje todo esto? –pregunta Touya

-No lo sé, pero quien lo hace es muy eficiente en su trabajo –dice Yukito 

De pronto el señor Sung ingresa en la estancia, y les pide el favor de que vayan con él. Suben otros 3 pisos, y allí llegan a otra recepción, y a las puertas de una enorme oficina

-Sigan por favor. Los están esperando –dice una señorita de innegable acento chino

Ellos obedecen, y dentro se ve una gran oficina, con un gran ventanal que da una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, y allí está sentado el presidente de aquella empresa...

-No puedo creerlo... –murmura el incrédulo Yukito

----------------------------------------------

__

-Bien Eriol, ¿qué querías preguntarme? –dice Sakura mientras se sienta con Tomoyo en uno de los sillones de la lujosa suite que ocupa junto con Shaoran

-¿No has sentido nada extraño por aquí? 

-No, nada extraño...-hace un poco de memoria- a excepción del sueño que tuve anoche

Eriol frunció el ceño. Las sospechas que Li le había transmitido empezaban a confirmarse

-¿Y qué viste en el sueño?

-Una figura sostenía a otra del cuello, y sangre escurría por todo el muro. Nosotros tratábamos de interferir, pero no podíamos, y de repente nos dijo...

-Si vuelven a interferir, será la última, porque yo soy el caminante... –completó Eriol

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunta Sakura

-No fuiste la única que soñó con eso

-¿Tú también lo soñaste? –pregunta Tomoyo

-No, no fui yo. Li me lo contó esta mañana, pero el de él termina así: Después de esto que viste, aparecen tres extrañas piedras, una con un cuervo tallado, otra con un vampiro, y en el centro una con un lobo...

-¿Desde cuando Li tiene sueños premonitorios? –pregunta Tomoyo

-No lo sé –dice Hiragizawa- pero en estos últimos años su poder ha aumentado bastante. Creo que a Cerberus le ha llegado la hora de respetar a Li, para su desgracia... 

-Yo ya me tengo que ir –dice Tomoyo mientras se levanta- lo siento, pero es que mañana iré con mi madre a una reunión a una gran empresa. Dijo que sería bueno para mi...

-Entonces yo también me marcho –dice Sakura- muchas gracias por todo Eriol

-Vamos, yo las acompañaré

-¿seguro? No hay problema si nos vamos solas

-¿Crees que permitiré que te vayas sola a estas horas? Ya está oscureciendo y además, es peligroso que dos señoritas anden solas por la calle...

Salieron del hotel, y tomaron un taxi en dirección a la casa de Tomoyo, pero se bajaron en el parque pingüino, cuando se escuchó un grito...

Y algo que caía pesadamente...

Ellos corrieron rápidamente hasta donde se había escuchado el grito, y cuando llegaron, lo que vieron los hizo horrorizarse...

En el suelo yacía un cuerpo horriblemente decapitado...y la sangre aún fresca corría por el suelo hasta una alcantarilla cercana...cuando Kero en su forma original venía aterrizando junto a ellos

-¿Clow?

-Tiempo sin verte Cerberus –dice Eriol sin siquiera verlo

-¡Yue! –dice Tomoyo contenta- menos mal que has llegado. Joven Touya, espero que no esté molesto con Sakura

-¿Cómo podría pensar en eso cuando veo...esto?

-¡Eriol! ¡Sentimos una gran... ¿Pero qué rayos es eso? –dice Ruby Moon mientras ve el espectáculo, y mientras Spinel trata de descubrir al autor de semejante asesinato... cuando escuchan la voz desesperada de un hombre. Ellos se adentran aún más en el callejón, y allí el sueño de Sakura comienza a repetirse. Allí se está desarrollando la misma escena, mientras la figura que tiene del cuello a la otra emana una cantidad impresionante de energía , le inquiere con frialdad e impaciencia

-¿Dónde está? 

-N...no lo...sé...so...solo lo robé y al otro día encontré un comprador... –dice mientras su respiración se dificulta

-No preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está?

-Yo...yo no lo sé

-¡Alto! –interviene Sakura ante el asombro general- ya déjalo, ya te dijo que no sabía, déjalo ir ahora

La esbelta figura dejó a la otra tomándose el cuello en el suelo, y avanzó hasta el grupo donde estaban Sakura y los demás. Ella liberó su báculo, al igual que Eriol, y los guardianes se prepararon para un posible enfrentamiento con la misteriosa figura. Vestía un traje negro, similar al de Yue, pero en el pecho traía una luna menguante en plata y allí había una piedra con el dibujo de un lobo. Tenía cabellos negros y largos, y ojos dorados como el sol, aunque más sólidos que el acero y más fríos que el hielo, ¡además, era de su misma edad! ¡Era un adolescente! Peor que eso ¡Era un asesino!

-Con que tú eres la maestra de las cartas Sakura... –dice él con desenfado mientras los señala uno a uno-  tú debes ser la reencarnación de Clow, y los cuatro guardianes. Cerberus, Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. Además también están el chico con la habilidad para ver espíritus...y la fanática de las cámaras de video. Creo que no falta nadie... –de pronto ve por el rabillo del ojo como el sujeto se levanta, y a empellones pasa por allí. Ya va llegando a la calle, pero el asesino murmura...

-Te lo advertí –dice mientras da un acrobático salto, y de la nada, una espada roja como la sangre cae sobre el pobre hombre, matándolo instantáneamente. Todos ven con ojos espantados lo que acaba de hacer aquel muchacho...no tiene nombre...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta Yue

-Se lo advertí, pero no hizo caso. El solo buscó su muerte

Sakura saca la carta del disparo y ataca al hombre. Está convencida de que su ataque rendirá algunos frutos pero ve como el muchacho, con unos reflejos impresionantes, evita los disparos de la carta, hasta que Sakura la llama viendo que su ataque es inútil, así que llama a otra carta

-¡Pelea! ¡derrótalo con tu poder! –la carta hace el saludo de combate, y empieza a atacar a la figura de negros cabellos, que tan solo se cubre. Pero de un momento a otro, la pelea cambia de signo, ya que es la figura de negro la que derrota a la carta. De pronto se dejan escuchar las sirenas de la policía, y el asesino vuelve a ver al grupo

-Si se meten de nuevo en mi camino, los mataré ¿entendido?

Ya iban a perseguirlo, cuando de su espalda salen unas alas de un color gris oscuro, y se pierde en la inmensidad del atardecer, volando a toda velocidad. Ellos tan solo ven los dos cadáveres, pero se marchan con rapidez al ver como se acercan los policías. Se elevan hasta un tejado cercano, y allí Sakura le menciona a Eriol cuando leyó las cartas

-¿Y qué te mostraron las cartas?

-Que era un enemigo casi invencible, su fuerza, casi inimaginable.

-¿Qué cartas salieron?

-"La espada", "la pelea", "el cambio" y la carta del equilibrio "la libra"

-Esto no está bien, nada bien ¿algo más Sakura?

-No solamente salieron esas cartas Sakura –dice Kero- recuerda que también salió la carta del amor

-Es cierto. También salió la carta del amor

-Ahora no entiendo ¿cómo que salió la carta del amor?

-Sí, cuando estaba leyendo las cartas, la última carta que levanté fue esa.

Nota del autor: en este episodio, no narré nada demasiado tétrico ni nada demasiado sangriento. Pero en algunos posteriores, sí que van a estar salpicados de sangre...aquel muchacho ¿quién es? ¿Por qué Shaoran no apareció para ayudarlos? 

Avances del siguiente capítulo:  Shaoran les cuenta a todos la historia del asesino que ellos vieran...y también sobre la historia de Tarath y los talismanes de las bestias de la noche, mientras tanto, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, y Tomoyo empiezan a...

Para críticas mi mail es raidenthunder@hotmail.com

!! 


	2. capítulo 2

NIGHTWALKER

# "Cierra tus ojos y el sello bajo tus pies se ilumina

_ _

_El poder que guardas te será revelado_

_ _

_Ante ti los magos se apartan y los hechizos se revelan..."_

_ _

_ _

LA LEYENDA DEL CAMINANTE NOCTURNO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noche.

Noche oscura de tormenta en Tomoeda. Mientras todos corren para resguardarse, y otros caminan tranquilamente en medio de la lluvia, algo se mueve en medio del tormentoso firmamento

Vuela junto a los relámpagos en medio de la tempestad. Es el mismo sujeto que enfrentó a Sakura y sus amigos en una ocasión, que vuela en medio de la borrasca. La lluvia se estrella contra su rostro, y su negro cabello se adhiere a su cuello y a su piel. Recorre el cielo a velocidad inhumana, para luego avistar desde el cielo una mansión. 

Su dorado mirar se posa en la construcción, que luce espantosamente tétrica. Todas las luces están apagadas, y dentro no debe haber mucha gente, pero si puede percibir la débil presencia humana...dentro de aquella construcción. Mientras el asesino sonríe, se desvanece en las sombras que circundan a la casa

-----------------------------

El interior de la casa es amplio, tal y como había supuesto. Las luces están apagadas, y el lugar está sumido en total oscuridad, pero eso no es un problema, su visión desde hace mucho tiempo está acostumbrada a ella. Comienza su recorrido cautelosamente, avanzando en medio de la oscuridad.

Muy seguramente, el propietario de esta casa es alguien con mucho dinero. Avanza en silencio, mientras que su respiración es lo único que se escucha. Conforme va avanzando, siente la presencia humana mucho más cerca. Al fin llega a una gran puerta de roble. Dentro, hay un gran salón, con muchos libros, y una apacible chimenea. 

Allí dentro hay un hombre que lee muy tranquilamente. Sentado en un cómodo sillón, con fuego y un muy interesante libro. Hacía muy poco lo había encontrado, junto con una reliquia muy particular, y se sentía como si el fuera el protagonista del libro.

_ _

_"...Entonces, un viento helado vino de la nada...y pude verlo, si,allí estaba. La oscuridad lo envolvía como un manto, y su mirada se podía distinguir allí mismo. La luz parecía huir ante su presencia, y yo me congelé...no podía hacer nada...solamente esperar...y suplicar en silencio. Y mientras la tormenta rugía afuera, yo vivía mi propia batalla, rezando en silencio para que solamente fuera una pesadilla, de la que muy pronto despertaría...fue cuando escuché su voz en mitad de la tempestad, y mientras hablaba, cada palabra hacía que mi miedo se acrecentara más a cada instante..."_

_ _

-¡Oh! Vaya, me asustaste –dice el señor mientras levanta un gatito –vaya noche, prefieres estar aquí dentro, ¿verdad? –un maullido fue la respuesta del minino, que de repente se eriza en manos de su dueño. En ese momento, el fuego de la chimenea se apaga, mientras, comienza la pesadilla para el señor..

_ _

_Soy el lobo que en la oscuridad ronda_

_Y soy aquel que en tus pesadillas acecha_

_¿Quieres saber quién soy?_

_Soy la forma de tus más oscuros deseos _

_Y la encarnación de tus más bajas sensaciones_

_ _

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunta con voz trémula el hombre, espantado por lo que sucede. Mientras aquella voz se extiende, la oscuridad comienza a tomar forma, la forma de un lobo de ojos dorados

_ _

_Entre las sombras vivo_

_El aullido de un lobo, el sonido de mi flauta_

_Y el rugir de la tormenta_

_es el canto de mi vida_

_¿Aún no sabes quién soy?_

_ _

-¿Qué desea? ¡tome lo que quiera, pero váyase! –suplica mientras ahora el lobo toma la forma humana. Solamente pueden distinguirse sus ojos...mientras un relámpago ilumina el cielo. En aquel instante puede verse el semblante de horror que tiene el señor, y la mirada impasible del asesino, que si acaso frunce un poco el ceño, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras la tormenta, y aquel salón son testigos de lo que está a punto de suceder...

## Soy el caminante nocturno, de fuerza y poderío

_El asesino que en la noche ronda_

_Y que en la tormenta te acecha_

_Soy un hombre a quien la suerte_

_Hirió con zarpa fiera_

_Y las leyendas me llaman_

_El mensajero de la muerte_

_ _

-Tú encontraste el cetro. Ahora, me dirás donde está ahora...–mientras habla, el caminante hace aparecer una espada que fulgura con peligrosidad en la mano del asesino

-¡Le daré lo que quiera! ¡puedo darle lo que usted pida! ¡pero no ese cetro!–suplica desesperado el pobre hombre, pero el caminante lo ve casi con asco

-Puedes comprar a un perro con comida, pero jamás podrás hacerlo con un lobo cazador... –la espada cae sin misericordia sobre el hombre, mientras la sangre vuela y salpica todo en derredor. El sujeto, queda contra la pared, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. El caminante suspira y se vuelve. A sus espaldas, un formidable reloj de ébano, marcaba con claridad las 9:30 de la noche

-Maldición. El cetro ya no está... –dice con desgano –en ese momento, recoge del suelo el libro que estaba leyendo el hombre, y una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, mientras acaricia la tapa, que tiene rastros frescos de sangre. Lo deja sobre el sillón,y mientras se retira, el caminante repara en algo. Un papel

-¿Y esto? –levanta el papel y mientras lee, una sonrisa imperceptible surca su rostro –¿Sonomi Daidouji? ¿yo dónde he escuchado este nombre antes? –mientras habla, se va desvaneciendo en la oscuridad circundante

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto, una menuda figura se movía en medio de la borrasca precisamente por aquel lugar. Una chica de unos 22 años corría por la acera. Tenía el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, y sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro. Se detiene un momento para tomar algo de aire, justo frente a la mansión. Levanta la vista en gesto sumamente cansado, y allí su rostro cambió completamente. En ese lugar se materializaba un ser de negras ropas y oscuras alas. Sacó de su mochila su cámara fotográfica, y a pesar de la lluvia trató de enfocar a la figura. 

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? –pregunta tratando de creerse semejante visión

En ese momento, un rayo iluminó el firmamento y ella sin quererlo accionó el obturador varias veces.

Al levantar la vista, ya no había sino lluvia y viento helado. Guardó la cámara y guardó un silencio que demostraba su incredulidad. Y su miedo. Sí, también su miedo

-----------------------------

-Buenos días –dice Eriol mientras se incorpora y avanza hasta la ventana –pero que lindo día...

-Buen día amo Eriol –es la vocecita de Spinel –parece que hoy si será un muy esplendoroso día

-¡Eriol! ¡mira esto! –es la voz de Nakuru llamándolo desde su habitación. Tanto Eriol como Spinel llegan a la habitación de la guardiana, que está mirando las noticias. Allí, muestran terribles escenas, como sacadas de una película de terror.

-_Anoche fue asesinado en su residencia, el coleccionista Yushiro Gowa. Era muy famoso debido a que en su poder estaban obras de incalculable valor, pero era sabido que tomaba antidepresivos en exceso. Este crimen está siendo estudiado, tratando de encontrar una posible relación con los tres asesinatos en Hong Kong, poniendo a consideración el hecho de que el mismo asesino que estaba en Hong Kong, inexplicablemente haya llegado a Japón._ –después siguió con otros detalles sin importancia, pero lo dicho era peligroso. Esto era obra del caminante, sin ninguna duda. Llegar al lugar, acabar con su víctima y marcharse sin dejar siquiera un rastro era la firma clara de su trabajo. Momentos después sonó el teléfono

-¿Diga? –respondió Eriol

-_¿Eriol? _–pudo reconocer la voz de Sakura -_¿viste las noticias?_

-Sí. Esto es muy delicado Sakura. Sé muy bien que esto es obra del caminante

-_¿De aquel chico? _–dice Sakura confundida -_¿cómo lo sabes?_

-Te lo diré, pero no será por teléfono. Ven esta tarde, junto con Kerberos y Yue. Necesito hablarles

-_¿Sobre tu vida pasada? –inquiere Kinomoto_

-Así es. Tengo la impresión de haber visto esto antes

-_Entonces nos veremos en la tarde ¡adiós!_

Eriol cortó, y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la habitación de Nakuru, cuando se acordó de que Li no había acudido a los gritos de su guardiana. Tocó una vez. Nada sucedió

-¿Li? ¿estás despierto? –pregunta Eriol por la puerta, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Volvió a tocar, pero de pronto sintió la energía de Shaoran, que aumentaba poco a poco dentro de la habitación

-¿Li? ¡abre la puerta! –pero la energía seguía aumentando. Eriol tuvo que abrir la puerta a la fuerza, para encontrar a Shaoran moviéndose agitadamente en su cama

-¡Li! ¡despierta ya!

-¡Maldición! –fue el grito de Shaoran mientras se incorporaba, sudaba frío. Una pesadilla terriblemente vívida...casi pudo jurar que era real -¿qué rayos fue eso?

-Creo que una pesadilla –dice Eriol con una sonrisa –pero parece que te la tomaste muy en serio

-Muy gracioso... –dice Shaoran fastidiado

Eriol guarda un prudente silencio. Y entonces recuerda...

-Sakura vendrá esta tarde, junto con los guardianes. El caminante ha regresado

-¿Quién? –pregunta Shaoran confundido

-_"Es cierto" _–dice Eriol mentalmente –_"Li no estaba con nosotros cuando vimos al asesino..."_

-¿Te estás refiriendo al asesino de Hong Kong? –dice Shaoran –¿Hablas de un sujeto más o menos de nuestra edad, de ropas negras y que tiene una rara piedra en el pecho? –pregunta Shaoran, haciendo un retrato más que exacto para Eriol

-¿Lo has visto?

-Así es. En Hong Kong, una, tal vez dos veces... 

Eriol guarda silencio mientras escucha a Li

-Mira las noticias –Shaoran enciende el televisor, pero no se inmuta con las imágenes -¿qué opinas?

-Él lo hizo. Su milimétrica precisión es lo que lo hace mortal –medita un momento –necesito ir a ese lugar, ¿sabes dónde queda?

-¿Para qué quieres saber dónde queda?

-Necesito cerciorarme de algo

Eriol le indica el lugar exacto donde está ubicada la mansión. Shaoran le agradece y momentos después se marcha, dejando perplejo a Eriol

-Parece que lleva prisa –dice Nakuru apareciendo a su lado

-.... –es la muda respuesta de Eriol

-¿Así que hoy vendrá Sakura? ¿y sabes si Touya viene con ella?

Eriol sonríe mientras asiente, y ve como Nakuru da saltitos de alegría. Casi podía ver el rostro fastidiado del hermano de Sakura...

-Pobre... –murmuró 

-----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura, ella estaba haciendo el aseo de la casa. Su padre y su hermano aún dormían, lo que le permitió a Kero ayudar, pero de pronto el guardián sintió algo... el sonido claro y casi dulce de una flauta llena el aire momentáneamente, una melodía que despertaba sentimientos de tristeza y soledad...que luego empieza a apagarse y desvanecerse...y momentos después Sakura salió con semblante preocupado

-¿Lo sentiste? –pregunta Sakura -¿qué fue eso?

-Yo he escuchado esa flauta antes –dice Kero –un momento... ¡esa es la flauta del asesino! –ambos se asoman por la ventana, pero no hay nada, solamente el apacible día, los pájaros cantando...el sol en lo alto. La presencia ha desaparecido

Momentos después Touya también aparece junto a su hermana. También ha escuchado el sonido de la flauta -que según Kero –pertenece al asesino nocturno. 

-Debemos andar con cuidado –asevera Touya –él está allí afuera... no sabemos dónde...y no sabemos cómo enfrentarlo...

-¿Chicos? ¿dónde están? –es la voz de Fujitaka desde la planta alta

-Aquí estamos –respondió Touya mientras subía

Sakura se quedó junto con Kero. Ambos preocupados. Pero cómo no estarlo, mientras un asesino psicópata que es un mago con las armas y sin saber de qué es capaz con la magia...nada bueno puede salir de aquella combinación...

-Llamaré a Yue –dice Sakura mientras sube a su habitación –iremos a casa de Eriol esta tarde. Mientras tanto, una incorpórea figura se materializa allí mismo...Nadeshiko está preocupada por su familia...

-¿Con que ésa es tu familia? –murmura una voz a su espalda. Nadeshiko se vuelve espantada y ve quien le está hablando –pronto ellos sufrirán, y no será divertido, créeme...temblor, fuego y sangre serán la prueba de mis palabras...todos caerán ante nuestro poder, cuando estemos juntos, nadie podrá detenernos, recuérdalo...–mientras proclama orgulloso, se desvanece

-----------------------------

-Buenas tardes Eriol –saluda Sakura mientras ingresa a la suite 

-Hola Sakura –saluda Eriol con una sonrisa –buenas tardes joven Yukito, joven Touya

La sonrisa de uno y un gruñido del otro son la respuesta al saludo del inglés. Ambos se sientan en un sofá amplio, mientras Sakura hace lo propio. En ese momento Kero sale del bolso de su dueña y empieza a revolotear por todas partes. En aquel momento aparecen Spinel y Nakuru

-¡Touya! –profiere la guardiana mientras se le echa encima...

-Quítate de encima Akizuki... –dice Touya haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia

-Le avisé a Tomoyo, dijo que llegaría dentro de poco –dice Sakura

En ese momento se abre la puerta una vez más, y se puede escuchar la voz de Shaoran, al parecer está hablando con alguien

-¡Mamá, esta no es época de turismo! –todos observan como discute por el móvil, hasta que corta exasperado

-¿Sucede algo Li? –pregunta Eriol

-Mei Ling llegará mañana, y a pesar de que le dije a mi madre todo lo que está sucediendo no quiso escucharme –entonces saca un envoltorio que trae y lo deja a la vista de todos, que se acercan curiosos. Quita la tela que lo envuelve, y un libro de aspecto más antiguo que el mismo Eriol aparece. Shaoran lo abre y aparece una ilustración del caminante nocturno. En ese preciso momento, tocan a la puerta, y es Tomoyo, que luce muy agitada. Seguramente hizo lo imposible para llegar a tiempo. La muchacha se sienta, y Li comienza a leer.

-En una época muy antigua, comenzó a relatarse la leyenda del asesino que en las noches tormentosas acechaba. Dice que la noche anterior a su nacimiento, fue consagrado a las artes asesinas. Al nacer, día y noche fue instruido en el manejo de todas las armas, y también aprendió todas las formas posibles de matar.Ya a los 10 años era llamado el maestro de los asesinos, pero también descubrieron que poseía un formidable potencial en la magia. También fue instruido en ella, en toda clase de hechizos y conjuros. Tardó solamente 3 años en aprender a dominar su fantástico poder. Se vistió entonces con una túnica negra, y solo lo conocían como el "caminante nocturno", cuya mención hacía temblar de miedo hasta a los más valientes. Los vikingos decían que el lobo que devoró a Odín había abandonado el _Ragnarök _y había entrado al mundo de los mortales. Hasta Gengis Khan temblaba a la sola mención de su nombre. 

Pero, como todos nosotros, es mortal, y murió en una noche de luna llena. Todo estuvo bien hasta que el Nigromante trajo de regreso al espíritu del asesino 

-¿El Nigromante? –pregunta incrédulo Eriol

-El Nigromante le entregó el talismán del lobo nocturno, y el asesino se convirtió en una sombra que aún poseía todo su poder mágico y su conocimiento asesino, y fue por esto que el hechicero de Dol-Guldur jamás supo controlarlo. Pero cuando el Nigromante fue destruido y los talismanes fueron entregados a los tres hechiceros, todo el Concilio sabía que el asesino podía ser llamado de nuevo, alguien aparecería con el suficiente poder y un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder controlar al caminante. 

Todos lo miran con gesto expectante. 

-¿Y qué nos dices de este "Nigromante" mocoso? –pregunta Kero

-Las historias que se cuentan sobre el hechicero de la torre oscura son tan terribles que ni siquiera tú soportarías el escucharlas, créeme.

-Lo del asesinato de ese coleccionista, ¿está relacionado con él? –pregunta Yukito

-Así es. El caminante lo hizo otra vez. Está tras algo, aunque aún no sé qué es

-Cuando él apareció, Sakura utilizó varias cartas, pero ninguna pudo con él. Venció a pelea y disparo ni siquiera le tocó un cabello –replica Tomoyo recordando aquel desagradable encuentro

-Ya lo dije, el poder del caminante nocturno no debe ser subestimado de ninguna manera.

-Yue, Kerberos, necesito que me respondan algo. Saben que parte de mis recuerdos de mi vida como Clow Reed los perdí. ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda algo sobre el asesino? –pregunta Eriol

Pasan unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Kero habla

-Recuerdo que siempre, justo antes de que apareciera, se escuchaba el sonido de una melodía –dice Kero mientras se sumerge en sus recuerdos –y hoy pude escucharla de nuevo...

Todos quedan perplejos por las palabras de Kero. En ése preciso momento tocan a la puerta. Shaoran se dirige a abrir, pero se encuentra con una gran sorpresa...

-¡PRIMO! –es el estruendoso grito que se escucha, seguido de un golpe seco contra el suelo. Todos se dirigen hacia el lugar, para encontrar a una sonriente Mei Ling en la puerta, y a Shaoran en el suelo, por el impacto del grito y de la impresión.

-¿Mei Ling? ¡se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí! ¡mamá me dijo que llegabas mañana!

-Es cierto –apuntó Mei Ling –pero la verdad no aguanté un minuto más y tomé el primer avión hacia Japón.

Pero en la mente de Yukito, Yue siente un leve escalofrío. Observa a su dueña y al joven Li, pero el escalofrío vuelve a sentirse...el guardián se siente confundido, y terriblemente preocupado

Sakura, al igual que Yue, tan solo observa. Siempre ha sido alguien muy despistada. Mira a Shaoran, que tiene un semblante feliz, y esto la descorazona un poco, sin saberlo, la descorazona un poco...

Eriol, Kero y Spinel, también observan con ojos críticos. 

-----------------------------

Mientras, en un cuarto oscuro, la joven revela la película, ansiosa por ver las imágenes que había visto. Ella era una chica con mucha imaginación, pero no era de esas que veía alucinaciones. Lo que ella había visto si había sido real, y estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Sumerge lentamente el papel, y después de unos segundos, la imagen se deja ver. Efectivamente, no podía ser otra cosa. Tenía alas, y ropas muy graciosas, además de un largo cabello negro. Amplificó la imagen, y pudo admirar que había algo en su mano, rojo y brillante.

La muchacha lo observa cuidadosamente. Parece salido de un sueño, es como un ángel...pero hay algo que inspira miedo...un miedo primitivo, algo que le advierte que "eso" puede ser tan peligroso como una simple pastilla de arsénico...o como la sutil picadura de un escorpión...pero siente que en alguna parte había visto algo parecido. Saca un libro de una estantería. Luce viejo y gastado, y abre en una ilustración.

-Son idénticos –busca algo que diga sobre la figura, pero la página está arrancada –no hay nada...

Se queda callada un instante, perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero alguien golpea con insistencia la puerta de la habitación

-¡Yukiko! ¡la cena está servida! 

-En un momento bajo, estoy revelando unas fotos

-¡Vamos, no quiero comer solo! 

-¡Kai, no me molestes y vete!

-Está bien, pero no te quejes si tu comida se enfría...

El muchacho baja las escaleras en forma despreocupada, pero no sabe que algo lo observa con insistencia. Una sombra oscura lo observa como un cazador a su presa

-Tú me serás muy útil...

quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, pidiendo que continuara el fic. Atendiendo a sus pedidos, aquí tendrán los demás capítulos.

Muchas gracias

NightWalker


	3. Capítulo 3

NIGHTWALKER

# Ah, recuerdo claramente que era el helado diciembre

_Y cada brasa agonizante su fantasma en el suelo dibujaba;_

_Ansioso el día anhelaba. En vano en mis libros buscaba_

_Tregua para mi dolor; dolor por Lenore, perdida,_

_Por la radiante doncella singular a quien los ángeles dan el nombre de Lenore_

_Sin nombre AQUÍ para siempre._

_ _

ENFRENTANDO A LAS DOS BESTIAS

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El amanecer inunda todo con su luz, pero un hijo de la noche aún ahora está despierto. En su mano tiene un extraño objeto, y la figura de un vampiro brilla con los colores del lapislázuli. El sujeto sonríe y observa al creciente amanecer...

-La luz...vano refugio de los mortales...

Pero el graznido de un cuervo interrumpe sus murmuraciones. El ave toca tierra y toma forma humana. Son ahora dos hombres que observan el sol...ahora la luz lo cubre todo, pero de todas formas, ambos sujetos se ríen tontamente 

-La luz...vano refugio de los mortales y sutil engaño de la naturaleza...tu brillo será opacado por la noche eterna...cuyo poder reside en nosotros...

-Y ni siquiera ellos podrán detenernos... ni la flor de un cerezo, ni la reencarnación de un hechiceropoderoso...pero alguien debe conocer la verdad...sobre quien es realmente. 

-¿Preocupado?

-Claro que no. Los talismanes de la noche eterna somos muy poderosos, pero mientras las tres señales que indiquen que el poder del lobo nocturno no ha sido liberado, poco podremos hacer.

-Mejor los hacemos salir, la luz me fastidia mucho –murmura mientras se desvanece 

El otro sujeto sin mediar palabra también desaparece.

-------------------------------

Mei Ling se levanta perezosamente de su cama, y se dirige a la ventana. Sale de su habitación, y se encuentra con su primo. Recuerda claramente las palabras de su tía Ieran, antes de partir para Japón, y las sospechas que la progenitora de su primo le transmitiera. Se negaba a creer que aquello fuera posible...

-Pero nada es imposible... –murmura mientras recuerda las palabras de su tía –Shaoran es muy poderoso, pero no se debe subestimar el poder del caminante de la noche...ten cuidado, y ayuda a tu primo, Mei Ling. Si llega a ser cierto, ayuda a Shaoran, es por eso que debes ir...

Sale de su habitación a paso lento. Pasa frente a la puerta de Eriol, y se detiene frente a la habitación de su primo. Se dispone a tocar, pero se detiene al escuchar el suave sonido de una flauta. Abre suavemente, y allí en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, Shaoran mira hacia el naciente día, y el susodicho instrumento entre sus manos. El muchacho se da cuenta de la presencia de Mei Ling y la melodía se apaga.

-Buenos días Shaoran –le dice Mei Ling –espero que hayas descansado

Shaoran suspira quedamente en respuesta. Se levanta, guarda el instrumento y habla

-Hola Mei Ling. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...¿o acaso debería estar pasando algo?

-No lo sé...me siento extraño...

-¿Extraño? –pregunta extrañada Mei Ling

-Déjalo –dice Shaoran -¿alguien más está despierto?

-No, nadie más –responde la chica

-Hace ya bastante tiempo que no practicamos juntos, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato?

-¡Muy bien, enseguida regreso!

La chica se retira, y Shaoran, entre la penumbra y el silencio, piensa

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Se pone una sudadera, toma unos tenis deportivos y sale. Allí se encuentra a Mei Ling ya lista para partir. Shaoran escribe una nota, la deja sobre una mesa y se marchan los dos.

-------------------------------

_"...El hijo de la tormenta a todos va a cazar...y ninguno se salvará...temblor, fuego y sangre serán la proclama de su despertar, el poder que en él reposa será revelado a los cuatro vientos...porque así está escrito"_

_ _

En ese momento Sakura estaba en clase. Palabras dichas por nadie, pero sonaron tan claras como si las dijeran en su oído. Levantó la cabeza. La clase continúa normalmente, y descuidadamente escribe en su cuaderno

-"¿Quién es el hijo de la tormenta?"

Termina de redactar, y las palabras desaparecen mágicamente, y aparece la respuesta a su pregunta, también escrita en el cuaderno

-"Nightwalker"

Instantes después, las palabras se desvanecen y aparecen unas completamente diferentes. Sakura se acerca y lee con cuidado

-"Cuidado..."

-¿Cuidado? ¿con qué? –dice Sakura en voz baja

Como respondiendo a sus palabras, un terremoto de proporciones impresionantes comienza a sacudir el edificio por completo. Algunos caen de sus lugares, otros se esconden bajo la mesa, acoquinados por la furia de la tierra. Sakura, en medio de aquel caos, percibe un poder de magnas proporciones, junto con el terremoto. Temiendo por la vida de todos los que están allí, y todos los demás, solamente se le ocurre una opción.

Sale del salón, y se dirige a un lugar donde nadie pueda verla. Libera su báculo, y toma la carta con fuerza. La lanza con ademán decidido, y comienza su lucha...

-¡Earthy! –es el grito de la chica. La majestuosa dama de la tierra se hace presente, pero no puede contener el terremoto. Sakurasostiene con fuerza el báculo, y el terremoto al fin parece detenerse, pero la fuerza de Sakura comienza a agotarse...

-No se detiene... –murmura mientras ve como frente a la carta, se ilumina con una luz oscura la forma de la piedra que llevase el asesino –es él...él es el responsable... –pero de un momento a otro, comienza a detenerse –no por la carta –sino por sí solo, hasta que para completamente. 

Sakura cae de rodillas por el esfuerzo, y la carta llega lentamente hasta ella. Sonríe tranquila, y mientras el báculo regresa a su forma de llave, dice

-Gracias.

Momentos después llega Tomoyo preocupada, seguida de Kai y los demás. A todos les dice lo mismo, que no tiene nada, pero tiene semblante preocupado. Fue el asesino, está segura. Y además recuerda la advertencia. ¿quién habría sido? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta...

-Será mejor preguntarle a Kero, seguramente sabrá decirnos algo –dice tratando de hacerse a la esperanza de una respuesta

-¿Qué dices? –pregunta Kai confundido

-¡Nada, nada! –responde con una gotita

-------------------------------

-¡Vamos Mei Ling, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso! –le dice Shaoran a su prima, mientras esquiva con facilidad los golpes que ella le lanza. La chica solamente lanza un bufido de exasperación y reinicia su ataque con energías renovadas, pero su primo no hace sino evitar los golpes

-¡Cobarde! ¡Cuatro años de entrenamiento en Haien-Sa y no haces sino evitar mis ataques! –le dice con ánimos de alterarlo, pero el permanece inmutable

-Tus palabras no me afectan, Mei. Será mejor que busques otra manera para poder atacarme

Pero alguien los observaba, lejos de allí. Eriol Hiragizawa en compañía de sus guardianes, desde la comodidad de su sillón, observa el desempeño de la práctica. Escucha y se sorprende con la mención de un lugar muy famoso, el legendario monasterio de Haien-Sa, donde reside la orden de los dragones de la sombra...Eriol sabe muy bien quienes son ellos...

-¿Quieres que te ataque? –es la voz de Shaoran quien lo saca de su ensimismamiento -¡muy bien, prepárate!

Mei Ling toma una posición de ataque y espera. Shaoran, frente a ella, adopta una completamente desconocida para Mei Ling, y con un ademán rápido, se lanza en pos de la chica, a velocidad completamente sobrehumana. Mei a duras penas puede adivinar hacia donde se mueve. Derecha, izquierda, centro...es un ataque en todas direcciones. Pero al parecer su primo disminuye un poco su velocidad, y ella lanza un golpe...al aire, y Shaoran detiene la trayectoria del suyo a escasos centímetros de la nuca de Mei Ling.

-Eres lenta, primita –dice con voz de sentencia 

-Eso...fue impresionante...no pude verte...ni un solo movimiento –murmura aún con el impacto de la impresión. Su primo era superior a ella en las artes marciales, pero jamás había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido... -¿cómo...quién te enseñó...?

-Es una técnica cuyo nombre me está prohibido revelar –dice mientras se dirige a la sombra de un frondoso árbol –es un secreto que me fue confiado

Mei Ling se sienta junto a su primo y también descansa. Ella, está agotada y respira agitadamente, mientras que Shaoran no tiene un cabello fuera de su lugar, y no tiene ni una sola gota de sudor. Eriol también lo ha visto todo, y también está sorprendido. No pudo ver ni uno solo de los movimientos de Li, solamente supo guiarse por el rastro emitido por su energía, pero lo dicho por Shaoran lo tiene completamente anonadado...

-¿Cuál será aquel secreto?–es la pregunta de Spinel, la majestuosa pantera que descansa a los pies de Eriol

-No lo sé...pero ¿pudiste captar alguno de sus movimientos? 

-Ninguno –es la respuesta de la pantera

-Amo Eriol –es la voz de Ruby Moon –siento algo extraño...

-¿Extraño? –es la pregunta de Eriol

-No lo sé...la luna...me advierte algo. Peligro inminente...

-El terremoto es solo un aviso. Debemos llamar a los demás –son las palabras terminantes de Eriol

-------------------------------

-La hora ha llegado –la voz de un hombre con una piedra, cuya imagen de un vampiro brilla.

-**_Venid, atormentados y condenados, _****_aquellos deseosos de venganza contra los portadores de la luz_._ Oscuridad perpetua, cubrid con tu manto todo aquello que mis ojos observan..._**

-Pronto la noche caerá sobre ellos, y nosotros podremos al fin cobrar nuestra venganza...venganza de cuatro mil años de prisión

En ese preciso momento, Shaoran caminaba despacio junto con Mei Ling hacia el hotel, cuando Shaoran se detiene. Percibe algo en su interior. Jamás había sentido algo similar. Era como un llamado, una advertencia y una orden

-Necesito mi espada –son las palabras de Shaoran 

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? –pregunta Mei Ling con notable preocupación -¿qué sucede?

-La noche –murmura mientras levanta la vista –ya viene la noche

Al momento, la oscuridad cubre todo, como si fuera de noche, pero todos empiezan a caer como dormidos. Shaoran encierra a Mei Ling en una esfera semitransparente, y sin mediar otra palabra ambos salen rumbo al hotel. Mei Ling no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, pero algo le dice que no será una batalla como las anteriores. Nada más llegar al hotel, Eriol ya los esperaba, vestido con su traje, y el majestuoso báculo del sol en su mano

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Mei Ling

-Ellos han aparecido –responde Eriol–los talismanes de la noche perpetua...

Shaoran sale a su habitación. Se encierra, y mientras busca algo entre sus ropas. Entonces encuentra lo que buscaba. Un conjunto de ropajes verdes y dorados, delicadamente plegado. Entonces se quita sus ropas y se pone el traje. Diferente al que usaba cuando era niño. Ahora, de un tono más oscuro, los bordes eran dorados, y los símbolos estaban bordados en hilos plateados y dorados. Se viste con rapidez, y saca algo más. Un manto, verde y recamado en oro puro, con el ornamento de un dragón en posición de ataque, y en cuya espalda traía una insignia, un sello mágico.

Y solamente faltaba el toque final. Saca un cofrecillo, sin ningún tipo de adorno u ornamento. Lo abre, mira lo que reposa en su interior, casi como si fuera la primera vez, lo toma y se lo pone en el cuello. 

Fuera, encuentra ya a Spinel y a Ruby Moon junto con Eriol y Mei Ling

-Ya le avisé a Kerberos. Dice que le avisará a la señorita Sakura y a Yue, y que nos alcanzarán

pronto 

Pero Shaoran arde en impaciencia. No puede esperar a que Sakura llegue

-¡Hiragizawa! ¡no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar!

-Trataré de detener el conjuro –dice Eriol mientras comienza a concentrarse –pero debes encontrar quien está realizando el conjuro y detenerlo 

-Bien. Mei Ling, quédate con Eriol, puede que necesite ayuda

-Pero yo no... –dice Mei Ling indecisa

-No importa. Quédate, puede necesitarte –toma algo entre su mano, murmura algo quedamente, y una suave brisa sopla, pero Shaoran desparece junto con ella

-------------------------------

-¡De prisa Sakura! –le dice Kero desde fuera de la habitación de la chica-¡hay problemas!

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta 

-¡Está oscureciendo! ¡Están llamando a la noche perpetua!

-¿Qué es eso?

-La noche perpetua es el hechizo de oscuridad perenne –le responde Yue –este hace que las personas se sometan a la oscuridad, sumiéndolos en un sueño perpetuo por toda la eternidad

-¿Es como lo que utilizó Eriol en el juicio final? 

-Este es más peligroso, porque hace que las personas sometan también su voluntad al hechicero que la haya llamado

-¡Estás lista Sakura! –es la voz de Tomoyo -¡Te ves divina!

Sakura sale vistiendo un conjunto hecho por Tomoyo, que consta de una falda corta, un vestido sin mangas y una capa púrpura, con un prendedor de estrella, similar al del báculo. Sakura está sonrojada a más no poder frente al objetivo de la cámara de Tomoyo, pero Kero al fin explota exasperado

-¡Ya vámonos!

-¡De acuerdo! –responde Sakura -¡Es hora de partir!

Sakura llama a "Fly", y sale por la ventana, seguida de Kero, que llevaba a Tomoyo en su lomo y por último Yue, que observaba con gesto entre sorprendido y preocupado. Las personas están en el suelo, en los autos, en los restaurantes. Todos duermen el sueño inducido por el hechizo. Tomoyo también comienza a ceder ante este, pero Sakura reacciona a tiempo y logra que el escudo la proteja del sopor 

-¿Qué les sucede? –entre los afectados, descubre con amarga sorpresa a Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki, y a muchos otros de sus compañeros

-Están perdiendo energía poco a poco –dice Yue –seguramente, quien hizo el hechizo, está enriqueciéndose con su energía, como si fuera...

-Un vampiro –concluye Kero ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas –seguramente, alguien muy fuerte está haciendo esto

-Si esto continua –prosigue Yue –Esto puede extenderse mucho más, sino lo detenemos a tiempo

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Tomoyo, presintiendo la respuesta

-Que si no lo detenemos, la oscuridad se extenderá mucho más. Ahora es solo Tomoeda, pero mañana será Japón y pasado mañana será el mundo entero. Y el Concilio blanco enviará a sus más poderosos magos a detenerla, sin importar cuantas vidas se vayan en el empeño. 

-¡Debemos detenerla! –es la sentencia de Sakura -¡no permitiré que eso suceda!

De pronto se detienen. Algo sucede. La oscuridad está retrocediendo

-Es Clow –dice Yue –está tratando de contener lo más posible el conjuro

-Pero no podrá hacerlo mucho tiempo –dice Kerberos -¡hay que encontrar el lugar donde están haciendo el conjuro!

-¿Cuánto tiempo soportará Hiragizawa? –pregunta Tomoyo

-No lo sé –es la respuesta de Yue

-Dame tu estimado más cercano –es la exigencia de Kero

-Unos 20 minutos, antes de que la oscuridad cubra la ciudad por completo. Tal vez pueda ser menos tiempo

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! –es la consigna de Sakura

-------------------------------

-¡No puedo encontrar el lugar! ¡maldición! –esa, y muchas más maldiciones en todos los idiomas que sabía salieron de sus labios en ese momento. La energía emitida por el hechicero era tan difusa que ni siquiera el tablero podía percibirla con claridad.

Está en la parte más alta de la torre del reloj de la escuela de Tomoeda. Mira en todas direcciones, tratando de captar una mínima alteración energética, pero la oscuridad le impide percibirla. Hasta que al parecer hay un indicio. Una idea como una chispa fugaz cruza su cabeza. Como una exhalación recorre la distancia que lo separa del lugar, evitando los cuerpos de los que ya han sucumbido ante el hechizo, hasta que por fin llega al sitio: el bosque que está detrás del parque pingüino. En un pequeño claro, dos hombres están parados, mientras la oscuridad brota de un rudimentario altar en medio de ellos. En ese momento comienza a perder el balance...

La oscuridad se hace más densa y sus ojos batallan por cerrarse...pero no se da por vencido. Toma algo en su mano, en un último intento por no caer: un raro colgante, que deja perplejos a los dos sujetos...

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿dónde conseguiste eso?–es la pregunta de uno de ellos

-Yo soy Shaoran Li, el heredero de la dinastía Li –dice mientras extiende la mano, en cuya palma reposa el misterioso amuleto–y vengo a detener ese hechizo

-¿De veras? ¿tú y cuántos más? –es la arrogante pregunta de otro. 

Shaoran en ese momento se percata de un detalle. Dos piedras. Una con una efigie de un vampiro y otro con la de un cuervo. 

-¡Los talismanes robados! –es la exclamación de Shaoran 

-Eres muy listo para ser tan chico –dice uno mientras avanza contra él –pero quien ve nuestro rostro, debe morir... –con un gesto, y casi a traición, lanza un rayo luminoso que impacta al joven directamente, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. Queda unos minutos en el suelo, y se levanta con suspenso. Su traje lo ha protegido del impacto, pero algo en él es diferente...

-Con gusto lo haría, pero antes detendré ese hechizo –mientras habla, la llave se transforma en una espada, de hoja blanca y brillante. No es la misma que utilizaba, ahora es más estilizada, y mucho más poderosa, y una vez hecho esto, toma una posición de ataque

El otro sujeto está más ocupado con el conjuro, así que Shaoran se lanza contra el otro, que tiene el talismán del cuervo. Mientras combaten, el portador del cuervo fanfarronea

-¡Jamás podrás ganarme! ¡eres muy débil!

-¡Thanh! ¡acaba con él de una buena vez! –es la orden del otro sujeto

Pero Shaoran, con un hábil movimiento, logra tocarlo en un hombro. Pero de ese corte comienza a salir sangre a grandes cantidades. 

-¡Eres un maldito! ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

-Personas como tú no tienen el derecho de tener los talismanes –es la voz de Shaoran, calmada, fría y serena, pero se acerca paso a paso a donde está el otro. Parte de la hoja de la espada gotea sangre monótonamente, pero con un soberbio corte de muñeca, esta desaparece de la hoja. En ese momento Thanh ve a los ojos de Shaoran, y con mortal sorpresa descubre que la sombra de un lobo sigue a Shaoran. Sus pupilas se dilatan, y retrocede amedrentado hasta donde está el otro sujeto

-¡Len, míralo! ¡ahí está! ¡ahí está él!

-¿Qué dices? –le espeta mientras levanta la mirada. Él también puede ver la sombra del lobo que sigue al joven hechicero, también con sorpresa–La sombra del lobo nocturno que en la oscuridad acecha...¡no seas cobarde! ¡ve y acábalo!

Shaoran se vuelve para ver a su contrincante cara a cara. Sus ojos brillan con la frialdad que podría incinerar a una persona...se dispone a atacar cuando una llamarada los separa. Shaoran ve hacia arriba y murmura

-Kerberos... –dice Shaoran

-¡Shaoran! –es Sakura quien lo llama

-------------------------------

Sakura desciende junto a Shaoran, y momentos después Kero, junto con Tomoyo y Yue.

-Allí está el –dice Yue –debemos detenerlo. Clow pronto se quedará sin energía

En aquel momento Thanh corre y se escuda tras su compañero, que ha aumentado su poder, conforme se ha alimentado con la energía, y haciendo un extraño dibujo en el aire, extrañas y poderosas ráfagas de viento negro los hacen retroceder. Kero y Yue protegen a Sakura y a Tomoyo, y Shaoran se envuelve en su manto, mientras el viento ruge furioso. Ve el altar, que brilla con una luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Sakura! –le grita Shaoran -¡voy a distraer a ese par, y tú vas a tener que destruir ese altar!

-¡Está bien! –Sakura le respondía al muchacho –Tomoyo, quédate aquí, y no salgas, por favor

-De acuerdo Sakura –responde la chica, mientras se pone al abrigo de un gran árbol, todavía protegida por el escudo.

Shaoran toma la espada con fuerza. Su mirada se centra en el sujeto que llaman Len, y con una pequeña frase se lanza al ataque. Tomoyo comienza a grabar el enfrentamiento. Ve como Sakura corre a toda velocidad para alcanzar el altar, mientras Shaoran combate contra Len

-Hijo de la tormenta...¿por qué nos atacas? –le dice Len

-¡Yo no soy el hijo de la tormenta! –y a modo de respuesta, lo golpea con la hoja de la espada de tal manera que lo deja en el suelo, pero se recupera, y ambos comienzan a lanzarse ataques mágicos de magnitudes asombrosas. 

Mientras tanto, Kero, Yue y Sakura se dirigen hacia el altar, pero son detenidos en su camino por Thanh

-¿A dónde creen que van? 

-¡Continúa Sakura! –le dice Kero -¡nosotros nos ocuparemos de él!

-Yo no lo creo –al momento hilos eléctricos los envuelven, arrancándoles gritos de dolor a Sakura y a los guardianes, y haciendo que Tomoyo suplique por el auxilio de Shaoran, que aún está enfrascado en una lucha campal contra Len, el portador del vampiro.

-¡Shaoran! –es el grito de Sakura que hace reaccionar a Shaoran. Se vuelve, y ve como Thanh tortura sin piedad a Sakura y a los guardianes. Presa de una irrefrenable furia, se desvanece en el aire, desplazándose a la velocidad del relámpago en la tempestad, y con fuerza increíble, golpea la nuca de Thanh con la hoja invertida de la espada, lanzándolo con un sonido espeluznante a una distancia enorme.

Shaoran toma la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos, pero no reacciona. Seguramente el choque eléctrico fue muy fuerte. Kero y Yue también se han desmayado, y para colmo, la energía de Eriol que está conteniendo el conjuro está disminuyendo.

-Daidouji, cuídalos. Yo voy a encargarme de esto –y dicho esto, le da de su energía al escudo que circunda a Tomoyo, ya que Sakura aún no reacciona. 

-¡Maldito mocoso, voy a destazarte! –es la amenaza de Len

-Pues ven acá, que te estoy esperando –es la respuesta de Shaoran. Y empieza a rodearlo un halo de una luz azulada, y en el suelo se ilumina una insignia. Tomoyo suponía que era la de Sakura, pero con una gran sorpresa vio a Shaoran frente a ella y el sello justo bajo él. Pero en ese momento apareció alguien de la arboleda. Estaba atrás de la ubicación de Tomoyo, y veía con ojos tristes como los dos esperaban para asestarse el golpe definitivo, especialmente por el joven de cabellos castaños

Len se lanzó entonces contra Shaoran a la vista de la muchacha, pero este, con un espectacular giro en el aire, lo evita, y con su espada, le asesta un golpe tremendo, fracturándole varias costillas, y haciéndole escupir sangre. Pero algo llama su atención. El altar está brillando con más fuerza ¡Shaoran debía destruir el altar en ese preciso momento! 

Con rapidez se dirige al altar, que brilla con una luz blanca. Shaoran alza la espada, pero los hilos eléctricos lo envuelven a él también.

-No...puedo... –dice mientras trata de sostener su espada –no puedo hacerlo... –pero de repente siente una energía. Pequeña, pero lo reconforta enormemente y sacando toda su fortaleza, de un tajo limpio destruye el altar. En ese momento, la luz lo enceguece y lo lanza contra un árbol con tal fuerza, que hace que el tronco se quiebre por completo, pero por fortuna quedaba cerca de la ubicación de Tomoyo, y vio como la oscuridad se desvanecía poco a poco, y la amable chica se escudaba tras la arboleda 

-¿Cómo están ellos? –pregunta Shaoran mientras se toma el costado dolorosamente

-Sakura aún no reacciona. El shock fue muy fuerte. –responde Tomoyo -¡tienes que hacer algo!

-¿Qué? ¿y como qué quieres que haga?

Shaoran le toma la muñeca. Aún tiene pulso, pero es muy débil.Después de cerciorarse de que no tenía heridas de consideración, puso la cabeza de Sakura en su regazo, y ante el objetivo de la cámara de Tomoyo, le da respiración de boca a boca. Shaoran repite el proceso varias veces, hasta que Sakura tose varias veces, y abre lánguidamente los ojos, y lo primero que ve es el rostro algo golpeado y sucio de Shaoran

-Ya despertó –dice Shaoran, tranquilizando a Tomoyo. Se incorpora lentamente, y les hace "algo" a Kero y a Yue, que se incorporan desconcertados.

-¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo? –pregunta Sakura

-Li detuvo el hechizo y a la oscuridad, y además venció a esos dos sujetos, y ¡lo tengo todo grabado!  
-Oh...vaya –dice Sakura –y ¿dónde está él ahora?

Pero respondiendo a su pregunta, Shaoran se levanta con un gesto de dolor, y tomando su espada, comienza a caminar. Pero su cuerpo pierde el centro, su mirada se extravía y cae estrepitosamente al suelo, tomándose una vez más el costado

-Tienes varias costillas rotas –dice Yue mientras le palpa el costado –y varias heridas profundas. Será mejor que lo acompañemos hasta su casa

Un gesto de dolor es la respuesta a Yue, seguido de un intento miserable por incorporarse 

-Nada de eso Shaoran –le dice Sakura –te debo que me hayas salvado, ahora es mi turno 

Pero Shaoran está demasiado concentrado en su dolor como para rebatir los argumentos de Sakura, deja que lo pongan sobre el lomo de Kero, junto con Tomoyo, y parten rumbo al hotel donde se hospeda Shaoran. 

Sakura, antes de irse, toma la espada de Shaoran. Se sorprende de lo liviana que es, y parte tras sus amigos.

Pero un par de sombras aladas han aparecido justo cuando todo había terminado

-Amo...

Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, siendo yo casi un novato en esto, especialmente agradezco a Engel Hope, muchas gracias por tus agradables comentarios.

NightWalker


	4. Capítulo 4

NIGHTWALKER

Wishing for tomorrow...battle...                                                                                   

_¡Oh warrior that protects dreams!                                                                     _

_The heart that ran away into the darkness_

_Bring it with you, don't look back…_

 "NIGHTWALKER..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los sueños son representaciones que nuestra mente recrea. Algunos son disparatados, otros son hermosos. Pero otros, son capaces de mostrar el futuro, y otros son capaces de hacer terriblemente vívidos nuestros más recónditos temores...

En una cama reposa Shaoran Li de sus heridas. Lastimado como estaba, no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Su espíritu es inquebrantable...pero su cuerpo, como todos los demás, no es indestructible.

La noche en Tomoeda es tormentosa. Una vez más, la lluvia se hace presente, como perenne representación de tristeza y eterna evocación de soledad que, como muchos, no somos capaces de evitar porque sencillamente...

La lluvia parece ser la constante en un escenario que pronto estará arrastrado por raudales de tristeza. Los relámpagos, la furia de los elementos desatados sobre Tomoeda, iluminan por momentos el firmamento. Uno de ellos hace que Shaoran despierte y mire un calendario que estaba cerca de allí. Ha durado cuatro días dormido, y ahora, solamente un dolor residual de su costado lo molesta. Se incorpora con cuidado, y ve a través de la gran ventana como la lluvia, empapa todo con gotas de agua que purifican a la tierra.

Pero una voz se deja escuchar en medio de aquel silencio. Una voz que inspira calma, tranquilidad.

-_Déjame salir..._

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cabeza?

-_Soy aquel de cuyo nombre todos temen..._

-Todavía no sé quién eres...

-_Mi nombre no tiene importancia, joven Li..._

-¿Quién eres tú?

De un momento a otro, un relámpago ilumina la habitación, y en ese momento ingresa Spinel a la estancia, y ve con sorpresa que la cama que ocupaba el joven Li, está vacía

-Vaya, seguramente se cansó de estar acostado por cuatro días. Será mejor que lo busque –el guardián sale, y no abre ni una sola luz. Se dirige a la cocina. Nadie, está sola. Va a la sala de estar. También está vacía. Inclusive va al baño, pero tampoco hay nada. Pareciera que al muchacho se lo hubiera tragado la tierra –Pero, ¿dónde...?

La respuesta vino por sí sola a la mente de Spinel Sun. La noche, la ventana abierta y la lluvia tormentosa...

-¡Amo Eriol! –Spinel ingresa a la habitación de su amo -¡no está!

-¿Qué? –pregunta somníferamente Eriol -¿qué no está?

-¡El joven Li, se ha ido! ¡ya lo busqué por todas partes, pero no logro encontrarlo!

-¿Cómo? –es la incrédula pregunta de Eriol, completamente espabilado. Ambos se dirigen a la habitación, pero no hay nada, salvo la pertinaz lluvia que cae fuera –tendremos que esperar a que la tormenta amaine para poder buscarlo. ¡Espero que no se lo hayan llevado esos sujetos, o si estaremos en graves problemas!

-¿Qué sucede? –ingresa en ese momento Mei Ling junto con Nakuru

-Li no está en su habitación, y no aparece por ninguna parte –responde Eriol

-¿Cómo que no está? –pregunta súbitamente preocupada Mei Ling -¿Y dónde...?

-Puede que los sujetos de la otra vez se lo hallan llevado. Tendremos que esperar a que amaine la tormenta y salir a buscarlo. Supliquemos que nada malo le haya sucedido

Mientras, la tormenta sigue cayendo tortuosamente, y un relámpago ilumina momentáneamente el cielo...pero es suficiente para distinguir a la figura que está bajo la lluvia. Sus majestuosas alas escurren agua, al igual que su cabello negro, y su traje. Levanta la cabeza, y su dorado mirar se centra en un sitio en específico, y con una sonrisa –sin saber si era por gracia o por desprecio –se eleva, y comienza a buscar a su siguiente presa, alguien capaz de arruinarlo todo...

-Pero primero, vamos a hacer una pequeña visita social

---------------------------

Touya estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro. Su padre había salido de la ciudad hacía poco, y Sakura estaba con ese detestable muñeco en su habitación. Podía escuchar claramente como hablaban, y como repetía sin cesar "tengo hambre". Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente, y se veía todo terriblemente oscuro. No se preocupaba por Sakura, sabía que estaba protegida...

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que podría perder a alguien importante para él

-"¡Tengo hambre Sakura!" –escuchó la voz de Kero exigiendo comida

-Ese peluche... –murmuró Touya

De repente un rayo ruge en el cielo, dándole un pequeño sobresalto. Deja el libro, y se dirige a la habitación de Sakura

-¿Estás bien monstruo? 

-Sí, no te preocupes hermano –es la respuesta de Sakura, más ocupada en escuchar ruidos extraños que en el sobrenombre que le ha puesto su hermano.

Touya mira furtivamente hacia donde está Kero, y luego cierra la puerta tras de sí. Va e regreso a su habitación cuando lo siente...

Esa sensación de peligro. Había sentido algo similar antes. Cuando el caminante había aparecido esa vez, el escalofrío que recorrió su espina en esa ocasión. Se asoma por la ventana, pero solamente están la noche y la fría lluvia...

Antes de regresar a su habitación mira por última vez hacia fuera.  Solamente noche y lluvia

-Solo eso y nada más... –de pronto el teléfono suena, pero Touya está sumido en sus pensamientos para escucharlo. Sakura sale de su habitación y contesta

-Ah, hola Kai

-_¿Cómo has estado?_

-Muy bien ¿y tú? 

-_Sakura, estos últimos días te he notado muy nerviosa. ¿Sucede algo?_

-No... –dice Sakura mientras aprieta algo el auricular –no es nada...

-_De acuerdo _–dice Miyamoto escépticamente –_cambiando de tema...¿mañana podríamos vernos?_

-¿Mañana? De acuerdo

-_En el parque a las 10:00. _

-A las 10:00

-_Nos veremos mañana.  _

---------------------------

El templo Tsukimine estaba sumido en sombras y en tétricas penumbras. La noche era oscura, y no había ni una sola luz. El lugar donde estaba el cerezo estaba enmarcado por una negrura, sin principio o final.

En medio de aquel lugar, el asesino desciende suavemente. La lluvia no le molesta en lo más mínimo, la oscuridad no impide su visión. Nada es imposible para él. Nada excepto librarse de una confusión como esta. Llega hasta donde está el lago del templo, y ve su rostro reflejado en él. Se siente confundido. ¿Acaso sería posible que él...dudara?

Avanza con pasos silenciosos por todo el lugar, tratando una y otra vez de despejar su cabeza. La lluvia moja sin cesar su cuerpo, hasta que sus pasos lo llevan ante el imponente cerezo milenario del templo. Su mente vuela por diversos recuerdos, de épocas remotas, de reinos olvidados.  En aquel momento nadie sabría decir que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel joven.

Pero alguien lo observa entre las sombras. Desde que ingresó al templo lo ha seguido, y ahora va a cumplir su cometido. Toma entre sus manos mojadas un arco, y saca de un carcaj una flecha, que tiene varias inscripciones en la punta. La acomoda, y apuntando con el mayor de los cuidados, tensa la cuerda del arco...

Pero años y años de matar le han dado un sexto sentido al poderoso asesino. Puede presentir la amenaza, mucho antes de que se haga presente. Huele el peligro, levanta la mirada, y se detiene a escuchar cada sonido, cada murmullo, cada mínimo sonido que lo rodea...

La misteriosa figura suelta al fin la flecha, que silba al cortar el aire con rapidez. El asesino se vuelve y ve ya la flecha, que lleva destino fatal. Sin siquiera terminar de volverse, la flecha se incrusta en su cuerpo, a la altura del corazón, y el cuerpo queda tendido ante el cerezo, que asiste a la inesperada escena. Entonces la misteriosa figura suspira aliviada y se muestra al fin. Tiene grandes poderes mágicos, y viste el traje típico de los sacerdotes de los templos: hakama rojo y blanco. Lleva el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y mira hacia donde está el cuerpo del caminante. Junta sus manos y comienza a hacer una oración, con voz monótona, como la lluvia circundante.

Pero el asesino está lejos de estar muerto. Abre los ojos, y al poseer un cuerpo físico, sensaciones como el dolor lo invaden por completo. Ve ahora a su agresora, y se sorprende en silencio. Era una mujer de belleza apreciable, de cabellos y ojos castaños. ¡Una mujer fue capaz de herir al poderoso Nightwalker! ¡Eso era inconcebible!. 

La mujer, mientras tanto, continúa con su rezo, pero se detiene al captar un movimiento. Levanta la mirada, y efectivamente el asesino se estaba moviendo. Con movimientos lentos, tomaba la flecha y trataba de sacársela del pecho, arrancándole gestos de dolor.

-_"¿Cómo pude hacer un cálculo tan equivocado?"_ –se reprocha a sí misma la mujer mientras toma otra flecha de su carcaj –_"jamás debí confiarme, mucho menos con alguien como él"_

Por fin el asesino logra sacar la flecha, que sale con un sonido espeluznante acompañado de algo de sangre. Mira a su agresora una vez más, encarándola

-¿Quién eres tu? 

-Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, y soy la guardiana de este templo. Tú, asesino de la noche perpetua, debes dormir en el descanso eterno –y sin decir más, una flecha vuela hacia el asesino, que la mira con frialdad. Toma la flecha antes de alcanzar su objetivo, y con un ademán la destruye. Y esboza una fría sonrisa

-Fue una idea muy inteligente el poner aquellos rezos en esa flecha, ¿pero acaso no sabes que un espíritu no puede alcanzar el descanso eterno mientras no haga lo que tiene que hacer?–Kaho se congela ante sus palabras, y el asesino tomando algo de la sangre que emana de su pecho, hace surgir un arma –mi espada clama por sangre una vez más. Tú serás mi víctima. 

Diciendo esto, se lanza contra Kaho, que evita uno de los certeros golpes de la espada. Pero se descuida, y el asesino le asesta un golpe tremendo, lanzando su cuerpo a varios metros de distancia. La señorita Mizuki se levanta con dolor. Y el asesino avanza inexorablemente, con paso lento y firme. La pobre mujer levanta un brazo para defenderse, pero su fuerza no es rival para el asesino, que la levanta en vilo, y la lanza sin piedad contra el cerezo milenario. Ya sin poder defenderse de ninguna manera, solamente espera el final. Pero, este la levanta del suelo, desde el lugar donde estaba. Kaho queda suspendida en el aire, mientras la sangre que rezumaban sus heridas se confundía con el agua de la lluvia. Levanta la mirada y ya el joven rostro del asesino está frente a ella

-No voy a matarte...aún –comienza a hablar –pero crúzate en mi camino de nuevo, y verás por qué me llaman Nightwalker...además, estoy seguro de que quieres ver a alguien de nuevo, ¿no es así? Además, necesito que me hagas un favor. Dime lo que sepas sobre las Sakura cards y sobre Sakura Kinomoto

-No...no te diré nada... –es la trémula respuesta de Kaho

-Así será más difícil–dice mientras clava su mirada sobre ella. Soberbiamente quita un mechón de su salvaje y oscuro cabello, y los ojos de lobo brillan desquiciadamente –tengo un mensaje para ella y para su puñado de impertinentes amigos. Dile que no habrá piedad para ninguno de ellos. Nightwalker así lo promete

Se levanta y le da la espalda a Kaho. Echa una mirada al cerezo y se retira, mientras la oscuridad lo envuelve por completo

-Night...walker –dice Kaho mientras cae en la inconsciencia

---------------------------

-¿Has hallado algo? –pregunta Eriol a Spinel. Ya la tormenta ha amainado casi por completo, y la luz se deja ver por momentos entre las nubes, vestigio de la tempestad

-Nada. Ni siquiera puedo percibir el rastro de su energía –responde la pantera

Eriol guarda un denso silencio. ¿Li desaparecido? Puede que aquellos sujetos se lo hayan llevado, pero esconder a alguien de su poder era una empresa –si no imposible –si muy difícil. Eriol tenía una vaga sospecha de lo que podría estar sucediendo, pero...

-No, no lo creo... –se refuta a sí mismo –si fuera así, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Nakuru, apareciendo a sus espaldas

-No, nada... –responde ausente Eriol

De repente Spinel saca a Eriol de sus meditaciones

-¡Ya lo encontré! ¡puedo sentir su presencia cerca del parque pingüino!

-Ve por él Spinel. Ruby Moon, acompáñalo.

-Como digas –ambos parten rumbo al lugar señalado

Ambos guardianes dejan solo a la reencarnación de Clow, que sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos. Si es cierto lo que sospecha, todos están en un peligro mortal...

-Tal vez ella sepa algo.

---------------------------

"Frío, muerte y silencio...es todo lo que me queda... el olor de la sangre...mi único aliciente...poder guardar mi espada al fin...mi anhelo..."

Shaoran se despierta sobresaltado, sudando frío. Una pesadilla más. Aquellas frases, son como recordatorios de alguien, cuyo pasado, cuyo presente, lo atormentaban una, y otra, y otra vez. Abre los ojos, ante la presencia de la aún débil luz matutina, y se sorprende al encontrarse en el parque pingüino. Trata de incorporarse, pero un dolorcito impide que lo haga con comodidad. Se mira, y ve las vendas que tenía desde el día anterior. Pero hay una pequeña mancha de sangre en ella, que no llama la atención de Shaoran, que está perdido en sus pensamientos. Está en un  _lapsus_, esas ocasiones en la que quedamos atrapados en nuestras meditaciones.

Shaoran, como aquella vez que fue a la casa del coleccionista asesinado, siente una especie de _Deja vù_. Aún tenía fresca en la memoria cuando vio la casa, aquel escalofrío que despertó en él ocultas sensaciones de miedo...de tristeza...

Se incorpora al fin, y hace esfuerzos para recordar cómo fue que acabó aquí. Lo último que recordaba, era que se había levantado en medio de la noche de tormenta...y todo lo demás era tan confuso...

Da unos vacilantes pasos sobre el pasto húmedo. Ve la figura del rey pingüino, y el parque entero. Una añoranza lo invade, y mientras a paso lento se retira, recuerda aquellas épocas en las que atrapó Clow cards. 

-¡Joven Li! –reconoce la voz de Spinel Sun llamándolo, y este aterriza justo junto a él, seguido de Ruby Moon.

-¿Spinel? ¿Qué...? –comienza Shaoran, confundido

-Será mejor que lo llevemos con el amo Eriol –dice Ruby Moon, mientras Shaoran monta en el lomo de la gran pantera, que parte rauda, al igual que la guardiana. Mientras vuelan de regreso, Shaoran se siente sucumbir ante el sueño, y poco a poco vuelve a cerrar sus ojos

-Duerme, maestro –murmura una sombra –duerme y sueña el sueño de los mortales. Pronto, todo comenzará para nuestra desgracia...

---------------------------

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Mei Ling de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Sí?

-Disculpe –pregunta Eriol desde afuera -¿puedo seguir?

-Claro –responde la muchacha mientras guarda un pequeño papel -¿sucede algo?

Eriol se queda pensando muy bien sus palabras. ¿Sería conveniente preguntar directamente? Eso podría ser algo contraproducente...

-Necesito saber... –un momentáneo silencio –necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado con Li, desde que estuvo con los dragones de la sombra

Mei Ling abre los ojos sorprendida, y se siente acorralada. ¿Contarle a Eriol lo que le había dicho su tía? ¿o acaso debía guardar silencio? Pero ese silencio podría condenar a su primo... 

-Si no lo hace, puede que todo corra peligro de ser borrado de la faz del planeta, y puede que Li sea la llave que desencadene toda esta destrucción

Mei Ling continúa en silencio, debatiéndose si debía guardar silencio o contar lo que sabía

-¿Y bien?

-Está bien. Le contaré lo que sé.

Una vez más quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews. Eso es algo realmente gratificante, muchas gracias.

NightWalker 


	5. Capítulo 5

NIGHTWALKER __

Y el triste, incierto crujido del purpúreo cortinaje 

_Me aterraba, me llenaba de fantásticos terrores_

_Nunca por mí antes sentidos; así que me repetía para acallar mis latidos:_

_"Una visita a la puerta de mi alcoba pide entrada;_

_Una visita tardía demanda entrada a mi alcoba;_

Eso es y nada más" 

VI: LA SOSPECHA DE ERIOL

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Bien, comencemos ¿sí?

-Todavía lo recuerdo muy bien. Será mejor que te sientes, será un cuento algo extenso –Eriol acató la sugerencia y se dispuso a escuchar. Mei Ling suspiró quedamente y comenzó

-Cuando Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong, después del incidente con Sakura, estaba completamente destrozado. No hablaba, no salía. Lo único que hacía era entrenar y entrenar. Artes marciales y magia, todo el tiempo. Ni mi tía, ni mis primas, ni Wei encontraban la manera de detenerlo, pasaba de las 24 horas del día 23 y ½ entrenando, sin siquiera parar a comer algo. Su habitación era un recinto prohibido para nosotros, nadie podía entrar ahí. Todo siguió así por unos 4 meses, hasta que ése día llegó. 

Un día, apareció un monje, diciendo que venía de parte de la orden de los dragones de la sombra. Le mostró algo a mi tía y a Shaoran, diciendo que si él no iba a Haien-Sa*, terribles catástrofes asolarían la tierra. Algo relacionado con el terrible hechicero de la torre oscura, la noche perpetua, un asesino invencible y otras cosas más. Shaoran no dudó un instante, y se marchó. Me dijo que no habría ningún problema, pero que por ninguna razón, le hablara de esto a nadie. Después de eso, cada mes me llegaban dos cartas suyas, una para mi y la otra para su madre y sus hermanas. No contaba nada más allá que tenía horarios de entrenamiento todavía más pesados que los que él mismo se había impuesto.

Así pasaron 3 largos años, sin ver a mi primo. Las cartas se hicieron cada vez más esporádicas, hasta que un día dejaron de llegar. Temí lo peor, pero días después Shaoran regresó de Corea. Me sentí muy aliviada al verlo bajar del avión, y descansó unos días, contándonos con más detalles lo de su entrenamiento, su estadía y muchas otras cosas.  Pero un día, alguien logró colarse en la mansión. Shaoran fue a confrontarlo, y resultó ser él...

-¿Quién? –preguntó Eriol

-Ese al que llaman Nightwalker –a la mención de ese nombre Eriol palideció –no supe como fue que comenzó, pero ambos empezaron a luchar. Los golpes, las espadas. Nadie podía detenerlos. Todos sabían quien era él, aquel que era invencible y quien nadie osaba retar, pero mi primo estaba luchando contra él ¡y le estaba ganando!

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Sin razón alguna, el asesino se retiró. Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Shaoran quedó muy lastimado, y duró 3 días inconsciente, mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Pero estoy segura que fue otra persona quien se levantó de esa cama. Cuando Shaoran se recuperó, volvió a ser la misma persona que antes.

-Pero...¿acaso es eso malo?

-No me refiero a eso. Volvió a ser la misma persona. Siguió con su vida normal, claro que dedicándole mucho más tiempo a las cosas de la familia, a la escuela y a la magia. Pero lo peor de todo fue que no reaccionaba a la mención del nombre de Sakura, y esa, fue la gota que derramó la copa de las sospechas de mi tía. 

-¿Te dijo algo?

Mei Ling suspiró lánguidamente.

-Existe la remota posibilidad de que...

Eriol comprendió al instante lo que quería decir

-No puede ser...eso no puede ser...

------------------------------

Sakura estaba esperando a Kai para su inesperada reunión. Recordaba cuando le dijo que había estado "nerviosa últimamente". Realmente era algo más que nerviosismo, era una confusión de proporciones impresionantes. Y todo por culpa de ese video...

Tomoyo les había enseñado el video durante el enfrentamiento con los dos sujetos con los talismanes, pero eso no era lo más grave de todo. Era la parte del...bueno, la parte en la que Shaoran se vio obligado a darle respiración artificial era la que, primero: le hizo tener un sonrojo monumental y segundo, confundirla sobre sus sentimientos. Ya no sabía que pensar sobre ese asunto, pero de algo estaba segura...

Posiblemente a él le haya dado lo mismo. Él parecía haber logrado lo imposible, dejar de lado los sentimientos humanos, según lo que le había contado Mei Ling, y algo tan simple como sonreír era algo que había sido borrado de su diccionario. A pesar de ser un muy buen partido para cualquier chica, él no había aceptado a ninguna. ¿Sería acaso que aquel adorable muchacho que conoció en el pasado, se haya convertido en aquel apuesto joven de frío mirar y corazón insensible?

-¡Sakura! –la voz de Kai la sacó de sus reflexiones –vaya, pareces sorda

-Hola –saludó Sakura -¿cómo has estado? 

-¿Pero qué sucede? Pareces triste

-No es eso...lo que pasa es que no dormí muy bien anoche –mintió Sakura

-De acuerdo –dijo Kai sin creérselo por completo –anda, vamos a dar un paseo

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque. Kai hablaba, y Sakura asentía, pero no escuchaba nada. Seguía, perdida en sus pensamientos, en su confusión. 

-Sakura –esta vez si escuchó la voz del chico –me gustaría saber por qué estás así. Pareces triste...

-No...no sé de que hablas –dice con una sonrisa medio fingida, medio sincera 

-Hace ya varios días que te he notado muy pensativa ¿sucede algo malo? 

-No es nada –responde Sakura –es que estos días no he dormido muy bien

-Sakura, ¿tendrá que ver con esos chicos que llegaron hace poco? Me contaste que llevabas mucho tiempo sin verlos

Sakura no respondió. Por supuesto que tenía que ver con el inesperado regreso de Shaoran y de Eriol, pero dudaba que fuera para verla únicamente, cuando llevaban más de cuatro años sin siquiera saludarse. Pero de pronto Sakura sintió algo familiar...

Y el terremoto comenzó a tomar fuerza, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y no podría hacer mucho por detenerlo, especialmente porque Kai estaba a su lado, y él no sabía nada sobre las cards o sobre la magia, pero entonces vio algo, entre la arboleda del bosque. Algo estaba saliendo de la tierra, muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. La majestuosa efigie de un tigre, y ni Sakura ni Kai podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Al fin el terremoto finalizó, y la efigie quedó en medio de la arboleda.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Kai mientras daba un vacilante paso

-¡No te acerques! –fue el súbito grito de Sakura, al percibir la cantidad de poder que esa estatua emanaba, pero fue muy tarde. La efigie comenzó a resquebrajarse, y los ojos vacíos brillaron con furia. Al fin la roca se desprendió, revelando a un felino alado justo donde la estatua había estado. De pelaje negrísimo y rayas de plata, con unas alas que oscilaban entre el blanco y el gris metálico, y unos ojos grises bellísimos. Tal era la imagen que Sakura y Kai estaban observando.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Sakura

-¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? –preguntó Kai

Pero respondiendo a su pregunta, el tigre emitió un rugido que resonó en todo el lugar. Extendió sus alas a toda su envergadura y de un aleteo logró ganar altura. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Sakura, y se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad, ante la perplejidad de uno, y la preocupación de la otra, pero de repente su móvil la sacó del shock de la sorpresa

-¿Diga? 

-_Sakura, soy yo. _–pudo reconocer la voz de Eriol –_necesito que vayas al hospital enseguida_

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó preocupada, pensaba que era por Shaoran

-_Nightwalker atacó a Kaho. __Necesito que te dirijas hacia el hospital _ 

-¿Y Shaoran? –preguntó mientras sentía como se calentaban sus mejillas

-_Está llevándome al hospital, pero dudo que se quede. Recuerda que no le simpatiza la profesora_

-Ya veo. Entonces te veré allí –cortó y se dirigió a su novio –Kai, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Una vieja amiga tuvo un accidente.

-Si quieres te acompaño –ofreció el joven

-No, iré sola. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí? –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo

------------------------------

-El cetro de Ottokar está ahora más perdido que nunca –habla Len con desgano total –y ahora que el hijo de la tormenta también está tras él, tenemos que encontrarlo y pronto, o nuestro amo jamás podrá volver

-Pero aún si encontráramos el cetro, tendríamos que suplicar por un milagro para que el caminante no nos despedace cuando lo tengamos

-Tienes razón. Lobo nocturno ahora está contra nosotros...

Ambos guardan silencio momentáneamente

-Pero no todo es malo, al fin y al cabo –dice Len

-¿No lo es?

-No. El Nightwalker puede que no esté de nuestro lado, pero tampoco estará del bando de esos sujetos. Somos como una baraja de naipes, donde el caminante es el comodín. Quien lo tenga, gana...¿entiendes? 

-Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos es en encontrar ese maldito cetro, antes de que Nightwalker lo haga –dice Thanh mientras bebe un vaso de agua

-Bien, hoy saldremos y buscaremos hasta que caiga el amanecer. Recuerda andar con cuidado, hay algo en el aire que me perturba...

-¿Nightwalker? 

-No...es algo más...

-Ayer el caminante le dio una paliza a la guardiana de Tsukimine –dice Thanh

-No me sorprende, para nada en realidad. Si Nightwalker le hizo eso a ella, solo imagina lo que les hará donde se crucen en su camino...otra vez

-¿Recuerdas la sombra del lobo que seguía a ese muchacho esa ocasión? –inquiere Len -¿sabes lo que significa?

-¿Eso es un problema?

-Es bien sabido que Nightwalker no andaba solo. 

-¿Crees que...?

-No lo creo. Lo sé con seguridad. Él irá corriendo, como Dain siempre lo ha hecho 

-¿Dain? Pero si él...fue destruido

-Jamás encontraron su tumba.

-Sería demasiado si Dain aparece una vez más...

-Lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar el cetro y el lugar donde está el amo. Y hacer que ese trío se muestre, para saber a que atenernos.

-Pero ese no es nuestro único problema. Ese hechicero...¿cómo es que se llama? ¡oh, sí! Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow, y la maestra de las Cards mágicas.

-Hum. Eso es otro problema. Con lo que les gusta ser entrometidos.

-¿Y qué me dices de aquel muchacho, entonces?

-Tengo una idea. Sé muy bien quien es y qué es lo que quiere. Dejaremos que él haga el trabajo sucio. ¿no?

-¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a hacerlo, con semejante aliado?

-Ven, te diré... –dice con voz malévola...

-------------------------------

-¿Y esto? –es la pregunta de Sonomi al recibir inesperadamente un paquete y una rara carta. Abre el sobre y comienza a leer

_Sonomi:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, con seguridad ya estaré muerto. Lamento involucrarte en todo esto, pero es necesario. Sé que siempre has sido muy escéptica con todo lo que tenga que ver con magia. Pero, esta ocasión si es en serio, es REAL. Alguien está buscando esto que te acabo de enviar, y si lo encuentra, terribles maldiciones acaecerán sobre el Japón y sobre el mundo que conocemos. No puedo involucrar a mi buen amigo Masaki Amamiya, tu abuelo, pero sé que harás el favor que te pido. Toma ese objeto maldito, y ocúltalo, escóndelo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, porque la maldición que pesa sobre el es peligrosa, lo admito._

_Este es un cetro, que parece digno de reyes. No te dejes engañar por su hermosísimo aspecto. Tómalo, y escóndelo, antes de que él vaya por ti. Ya varios han caído, y sé que si encuentra el cetro, matará a aquel que lo tenga, con tal de obtenerlo. Puede que te suene a una historia muy estúpida, pero créeme, no lo es. Haz lo que te pido, por la amistad que siempre tuve con Masaki, y estoy seguro de que todo estará bien._

_                                                                                                  Por favor hazlo_

_                                                                                                                                              Yushiro Gowa_

_P.D.: ten mucho cuidado en las noches. Un lobo puede que siga tus pasos._

-Es el amigo del abuelo. Supe que lo asesinaron hace unos días –abre el paquete y sus ojos se abren deslumbrados. Un largo cetro de oro y lapislázuli, con incrustaciones de jade y de diamantes, coronado por la efigie de una serpiente, que tiene un gesto malévolo, y entre sus largos y dorados colmillos reposa un rubí hábilmente tallado. Sonomi extiende su mano ávidamente hacia el rubí, y los ojos de la serpiente brillan con malignidad, mientras Sonomi escucha una voz que resuena en su cabeza

-_Tómalo...vamos, tómalo...todo lo que desees se cumplirá..._

-Sí...todo lo que yo quiera –dice Sonomi con voz ausente 

-_¡No Sonomi! ¡detente!_ –una voz detiene a la señora Daidouji. Ella parece despertar de su trance, y vuelve a ver hacia la voz. Puede ver por instantes, la figura de Nadeshiko, antes de que se desvaneciera

-¿Nadeshiko? ¡Nadeshiko! –pero ya nada respondió a sus llamados –creo que necesito una aspirina...-de repente recuerda el cetro. Cierra la caja en la cual está y se retira. En ese momento comienza a brillar una vez más, mientras el rubí sigue brillando con fuerza, en medio de aquella habitación vacía

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la suite del hotel, Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama. Estaba solo, Eriol y Spinel se habían marchado para reunirse con Sakura. Todavía recordaba el gesto de Hiragizawa en el rostro antes de dejarlo en el hospital. No lo admitiría jamás, pero no podía negar que lo dicho por Eriol era cierto, una verdad sentenciada.

-Soy un cobarde. Un verdadero cobarde. Algún día tendré que confrontar a Sakura una vez más –saca de debajo de su camiseta el mismo colgante que utilizara contra los dos sujetos con los talismanes. Es una llave, que tenía hace ya 4 años y algo más. La mira con atención. La luna menguante, con la efigie del dragón de ojos de jade, que brillan a contraluz, y recuerda con claridad lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión –perdí el control...otra vez –de pronto sintió algo. Algo frío, y tremendamente familiar. El recuerdo de sus ya frecuentes pesadillas le hizo asomarse por el gran ventanal, donde se veían tan pequeñas como hormigas a todas las personas que bullían allí abajo. Y fugaces imágenes comienzan a formarse en su cabeza.

A su alrededor, crecía el fuego. El fuego lo envolvía, y podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de alguien que estaba al otro lado de las llamas trepidantes. La imagen se interrumpió a si misma, y otra completamente diferente empezó. Ahora, ve a Sakura, Eriol y a los demás, todos al parecer peleando. Lo extraño, era que parecía que peleaban CONTRA él, y a su lado estaban dos sombras. Eso era todavía más disparatado. Riéndose en silencio de sus ocurrencias, se separó de la ventana, y sobre una mesa había un portátil. Lo encendió y comenzó a trabajar, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más de cinco días de completa inactividad. Comenzó a redactar, tecleando con rapidez. Pero era su cuerpo y la parte racional de su cerebro la que por inercia tecleaban frente a la pantalla. Su cabeza divagaba en demasiadas cosas como para concentrarse en serio. Así que reclinó la cabeza y recordó algo reconfortante. 

Los rostros sorprendidos de Touya y de Yukito al verlo allí, en su nueva empresa...el rostro mortalmente pálido de Touya al verlo sentado en aquella oficina. Por su puesto que él aún no podría tomar el control de las empresas de su familia, pero debía empezar por algo, pronto heredaría la fortuna más grande de China y una de las mayores del continente y del mundo, además que asumiría oficialmente su rol como jefe de su clan. Aunque aún quedaba un asunto pendiente...y ese era que debía casarse. Pero después de lo que pasó con Sakura, decidió que era mejor no hacerlo...

-Vaya, no podría pensar en otra cosa, ¿verdad?

De pronto, se le ocurrió ver su brazo izquierdo. Allí, estaba tatuado el final de una época, y el inicio de otra. Cuando terminó su niñez y se preparó para convertirse en un hechicero realmente fuerte. El emblema del dragón tatuado en su brazo le indicaba claramente cuando debía seguir con sus prioridades, como ahora, y cuando debía hacer caso omiso de su corazón, como ahora...

Se levantó y fue hasta el lavabo. Se miró un momento en el espejo, y se echó algo de agua en el rostro, y volvió a ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Al momento de hacer eso, otra imagen cruzó fugaz por su cabeza. Viéndose reflejado, mientras el agua de la lluvia escurría por su rostro. Volvió una vez más al presente. ¿Qué era esa repugnante energía que se sentía en el aire?

-Son ellos –dice mientras se asoma una vez más, ve hacia abajo, pero todo sigue "igual" –pues no veo que estén atacando a...

-Ellos no nos importan, joven Shaoran Li –dice una voz –venimos a destruirlo

Ve que el edificio colindante hay dos sombras. Ambas miran precisamente hacia donde está él, y algo brilla en sus manos

-No puedo creerlo –dice Shaoran incrédulo–son los talismanes, a plena luz del día  -¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-¡Venimos a destruirte! ¡Queremos tu vida! –le responde Len

Shaoran arqueó una ceja escépticamente. 

-------------------------------

Unos suaves golpecitos despertaron un poco a la convaleciente profesora Mizuki de su descanso

-Adelante –fue la respuesta de la profesora. En ese momento ingresaron Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Eriol, Mei Ling, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Todos hicieron una venia en señal de respeto a su antigua maestra de matemáticas.

-Profesora Mizuki...¿qué sucedió? –es la pregunta de Rika

-No fue nada –es la respuesta de la sonriente profesora. Su rostro no tiene ni una señal de agresión. Pero según el reporte médico, tiene 12 huesos rotos, varias hemorragias internas y alcanzó a perder ½ litro de sangre antes de que la encontraran en el templo

-Pero profesora, ¿va a mejorar? –pregunta preocupada Chiharu

-Por supuesto que sí –dice la profesora –siempre y cuando no vuelva a encontrarlo...

-¿Encontrarlo? ¿a quién? –pregunta Yamazaki

-Pues seguramente al que le hizo esto –dice Naoko –pero realmente es peligroso que alguien ande suelto atacando a las personas.

Sakura y compañía han permanecido en sepulcral silencio. Están esperando a que los demás se vayan para poder hablar con la profesora sobre lo que "realmente" sucedió

-¿Sakura? –esta reacciona ante la voz de Chiharu -¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí...¿por?

-Te he estado hablando por varios minutos. Mira, Takashi y yo tenemos que irnos. Sentimos retirarnos tan rápido, pero él tiene una reunión en la facultad y tengo que ir con él.

-No te preocupes. Nosotros nos quedaremos con la profesora. Diviértete –le dice Sakura a la chica. De pronto ella vuelve a ver -¿y dónde están los demás?  

-Ay Sakura –dice Chiharu con lástima –No cambias. Naoko y Rika acaban de salir, dijeron que tenían que ir a conseguir algo, en un almacén que está cerca de la preparatoria

-Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos. ¡Hasta pronto Yamazaki! –se despide Sakura del novio de su compañera

-¿Sabías que...? –pero no pudo completar la frase porque su novia ya lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación

Al cerrarse la puerta tras ella Eriol, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ése momento, habló por fin

-Fue él, ¿verdad? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí –fue la simple respuesta

-¿Quién? –preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura

-Nightwalker. ¿Recuerdas a aquel chico que vimos? Es él

-Vaya –es todo lo que dice Tomoyo

De pronto Kero sale del bolso de Tomoyo

-¿Por qué te atacó a ti? –pregunta una vez más el guardián

-Traté de darle...el descanso eterno –dijo la profesora cerrando los ojos, como si le pesara decirlo

-¿Qué? –es ahora Spinel el que irrumpe en la conversación -¿Por qué hacer algo así?

La profesora guarda silencio.

-Sabes muy bien que atacar a Nightwalker es como jugarle una treta a la muerte. Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste por una razón muy especial, Kaho. Anda, dinos cual fue –le dice Eriol

-Profesora –le dice Sakura al fin -¿Por qué darle el descanso eterno a Nightwalker?

El silencio se hizo presente por segunda vez. Pero Kaho esta vez si respondió

-Nightwalker es mucho más que un asesino, chicos. Muchas historias se cuentan sobre el asesino de la noche perpetua, pero se dice que si los tres talismanes se reúnen otra vez, la desgracia caerá sobre el mundo. Se supone que el Concilio blanco de la magia, es el encargado de proteger los talismanes a través de los tres clanes encargados, pero han fracasado miserablemente. La oscuridad que por poco cubre la ciudad tan solo es una muestra, porque si el lobo, el cuervo y el vampiro se reúnen y su poder es liberado, el Nigromante regresará y lo dominará todo. Pero es posible evitarlo, si el lobo nocturno, que es la llave para liberar el poder de los otros dos talismanes regresa al plano espiritual, no podrá suceder nada. El poder se sellará por siempre, pero Nightwalker tiene el talismán, es casi imposible acercarse a él sin que te aniquile. Es como un ejército en uno, es invencible. Además, hay un pergamino que habla que si el Nigromante despierta, y se encuentra con el asesino, terribles desgracias tendremos que vivir, y ningún mago, conjuro o cualquier artilugio mágico podrá detenerlas. Ninguno...

Todos han quedado en shock por lo dicho por Kaho. Hasta ese momento, nadie estaba consciente del peligro que representaban los talismanes. Sin duda, ahora estarán mucho más alerta a cualquier...

-Esas presencias... –dice Kaho levantándose medianamente –los talismanes...

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Eriol

-Las 2:30 –respondió Tomoyo

-¿No se supone que solo salen en las noches? -pregunta Kero

-Se supone... –dice Sakura

-Fue por eso que no pude lograr mi cometido –dice Kaho –seguramente ya ha tomado un cuerpo que le permite no solamente permanecer en este plano. Al igual que  Nightwalker, pueden ahora salir a la luz cuando les plazca. Puedes darle el descanso eterno a un espíritu, no a alguien que está vivo

Mei Ling y Eriol se ven las caras con preocupación. Ambos ahora se sienten más cerca de la verdad...

-Tienen que detenerlos...anda tras algo... –dice mientras se recuesta –deben detenerlos...a ellos y al asesino...

-No se preocupe profesora. ¡Nosotros haremos todo lo posible por hacerlo! –dice Sakura.

De repente una energía surge, oponiéndose a las presencias de los talismanes. Un poder formidable, sin duda alguna. Se siente claramente como crece, y violentamente se opone al poder oscuro de los talismanes

-Este poder... –dice Kaho -¿quién es el dueño de este poder?

-Es Li –responde Eriol a la pregunta de la profesora –está luchando contra los talismanes

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a mi primo! –dice Mei Ling, completamente agitada -¡antes de que algo terrible suceda!

-Pronto –dice Eriol –el impacto de las energías puede ser fatal

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Sakura

-Son los dos talismanes contra Li. Si no lo acaban ellos, la pérdida de energía lo hará

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡vamos ya! –dice Tomoyo

-Tienes razón. Vamos.

-------------------------------

Yukiko, la hermana mayor de Kai, vagaba en ese momento por el sector céntrico de la ciudad. Paseaba sin un destino claro, caminaba sin sentido. Desde que había fotografiado a Nightwalker, sentía como todo aquello bajo la palabra "desconocido", y todas sus posibles definiciones se mostraran. Mientras caminaba, divagaba. Desde que era una niña, había sido muy especial. Todo aquello que no podía explicarse le llamaba poderosamente la atención, pero jamás le habían creído una palabra. La foto del ángel era perfecta, pero tenía que verlo de nuevo, y probarse a sí misma que no estaba alucinando ni mucho menos soñando despierta por ahí. En ese momento reparó en un círculo que se arremolinaba justo frente al hotel más caro y lujoso de la ciudad. Sin poder evitar su curiosidad se acercó y preguntó que era lo que pasaba

-Parece que alguien está peleando allá arriba –respondió otro transeúnte –en la azotea del edificio.

-Pero esa es una locura. Si llegara a caerse alguien, se mataría al instante

Como si sus palabras provocaran acontecimientos, algo cayó desde lo alto, dándose un furibundo golpe contra el concreto y el pavimento, agrietándolo y resquebrajándolo por completo.

-Se ha matado –dijo alguien por ahí –nadie sobreviviría a una caída semejante

Era una persona. Un joven, de unos 16 años, y con un manto de tono verde oscuro y dorado, y un extraño artefacto en su mano, además de una capucha que cubría su rostro. Yukiko se acercó más, y le dio un vuelco el corazón, sin saber por qué. Pero alguien se llevó un susto de muerte al empezar a decir que ese "cadáver" se estaba moviendo, y más de una chismosa casi muere de un infarto al ver al muchacho incorporarse entero, sin un hueso roto. No tenía nada más que unas raspaduras. Yukiko, que estaba en un ángulo que le permitía ver el rostro ensombrecido de aquel desconocido, pudo percibir algo...

Un brillo en sus ojos. Pero no un brillo cualquiera. Un brillo peligroso, salvaje. 

Instintivamente se alejó un poco. El joven se levantó al fin, incólume, y atisbó hacia la altura de la que acababa de caer

-_"¿Será él?" _-piensa emocionada –_"¡Puede que sea él!"_

Pero todas sus reflexiones se vieron cortadas en ese momento, cuando del estrafalario bastón dorado salía fuego verde de la nada hacia lo alto de los edificios, dando de lleno en uno de ellos. Nada más disiparse la formidable llamarada, se pudo escuchar una maldición, seguido de dos puntitos en lo alto que saltaban de edificio en edificio. Ya el misterioso "indestructible" iba a seguirlos, pero algo lo retuvo de su manto. Una insignificante mano humana. Este volvió a ver a la jovencita que lo retenía, que por mucho le llevaría unos 3 años, aunque no se notara por su baja estatura. Fijó su mirada en la de ella, y esta como si fuera una orden, obedeció como si fuera una esclava, y una vez más algo increíble sucedió. ¡El muchacho que cayó desde 50 metros de altura, sobrevivió a la caída y se fue caminando como si nada! 

La gente al ver esto comenzó a diseminarse por ahí, convenciéndose de que había sido alguna alucinación colectiva o algo así...

Pero Yukiko se quedó ahí. Su cabeza por instinto giró y se quedó viendo hacia un punto determinado en el infinito, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Pero ella no era la única. Yue también lo había visto todo, y se había quedado pasmado al ver la impresionante fortaleza de Shaoran Li, y se dispuso a seguir el rastro que emitía su poder, solamente instigado por una serie de dudas. Primero: las cards no habían sido mencionadas, y comúnmente eso es lo que siempre pretenden, apoderarse de ellas. Segundo: aquel báculo le era familiar, muy familiar. Tercero: ¿por qué Shaoran Li no estaba en la primera ocasión que apareció el Nightwalker? Y por último, lo más importante: ¿quién era en realidad Nightwalker?

-¿También lo sentiste? –una voz femenina sacó a Yue de sus cavilaciones

-Así es Ruby Moon –responde Yue sin siquiera volverse a verla –ese poder es terriblemente grande...

-Sigámoslos –dice la guardiana –seguramente el joven Li necesite algo de ayuda

-Dudo que necesite la ayuda pero igual los seguiremos –dice Yue mientras alza el vuelo, seguido de Ruby Moon –algo no encaja en todo este asunto

-¿De veras? ¿qué?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que apareció Nightwalker? –a esto Ruby Moon asintió -¿recuerdas quien no estaba con nosotros?

-No –fue la respuesta

-Estábamos todos, a excepción del joven Li

-¿Estás diciéndome que Shaoran Li está involucrado de alguna manera con Nightwalker?

-No. Estoy diciendo que es muy extraño. Además, ¿por qué los portadores de los talismanes andan tras él?

Ruby Moon asintió a la conjetura del guardián, pero otro par de poderes se dejaron sentir

-No es posible. Esta energía...

-Son las energías de dos guardianes, no hay duda de eso –afirma Ruby Moon

-Pero...¿de qué lado están? 

-No lo sé. Ahora si debemos ir tras el joven Li, tengo un mal presentimiento

-------------------------------

Len y Thanh aparecieron justo en la parte posterior de la torre del reloj de la primaria de Tomoeda 

-¿Crees que lo perdimos? –preguntó Thanh

-Todavía no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a esa caída –dice Len -¿de qué está hecho ese muchacho?

Había un denso silencio que los rodeaba. El viento estaba helado, y no había ni una sola ave cantando. Parecía que en el aire había algo silencioso...tenebroso...

y de las sombras salió una, que se movía suavemente, con algo en sus manos que despedía visos metálicos. 

-Vengo a terminar lo que está pendiente.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Len -¿qué eres tú?

-No tengo porque responder a esa pregunta –los ojos jade del dragón del báculo fulguraron entonces –ustedes saben quien soy

En ese momento el cetro que estaba en casa de Sonomi brilló. El rubí comenzó iluminarse suavemente, aunque no había nadie que lo notara. Aquello produjo que aquel trío que estaba luchando comenzara a sentir ramalazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo, y algo se iluminó en el cuerpo de cada uno. La imagen de cada bestia representada en los talismanes. 

-¡Maldición! –fue el grito de Thanh -¿qué es esto?

-Es...es el amo –dijo Len con voz trémula por el dolor

-¡Aargh! –fue el grito de Shaoran, acentuado por el sonido metálico del báculo al caer –no de nuevo...¡¡no de nuevo!!

En aquel preciso instante apareció Yukiko. No supo ni siquiera como llegó, y veía con ojos grandes del miedo y de la sorpresa lo que sucedía con los tres hombres, que allí ante sus ojos se retorcían del dolor, pero repentinamente se detuvieron. Los tres quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Ella dudó un momento. Nadie parecía estar cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Shaoran, y se inclinó hacia él. En ese momento notó un cambio algo extraño. Algunos flecos del cabello del muchacho, comenzaron a teñirse de negro...y ella puso su mano en su hombro, y una fugaz imagen cruzó por sus ojos...

Podía ver un áureo que brillaba, y a su alrededor estaban dos bestias. Un cuervo y un vampiro, parecían resguardar al cetro oscuro. Pero de las sombras se irguió uno desafiante. Tenía una luna brillante, con 5 joyas incrustadas en ella, y un lobo que brillaba con una luz verde azulada. Al final, las tres se enfrentaban. El lobo conseguía derrotar al cuervo y al vampiro, pero quedaba muy lastimado. Tomaba el cetro en su hocico, lo guardaba, y mientras agonizaba, se cerraba una puerta negra tras él, y algo que parecía ser un cerrojo se cerraba. 

Ella pareció despertar del momentáneo sueño, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran se incorporaba. Pero al abrir sus ojos, de un marrón profundo y tranquilizador, en vez del dorado salvaje, mientras el cabello del joven –notando que llegaba hasta su nuca –caía, enmarcando involuntariamente su rostro. Giró su cabeza para buscar por los otros dos sujetos, pero no había rastro de ellos. De repente se notó muy cansado, pero también observado. Era aquella menuda muchacha, quien lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿Quién...eres tú? –dijo al fin el muchacho

-¡Cuidado! –dijo de pronto la menuda jovencita, sacándolo del rango de un ataque que el joven no pudo prever, y enviando a la muchacha inconsciente y lejos de allí.

-¿Ustedes acaso quieren morir? –dijo mientras sus ojos ahora sí se centraban en su objetivo –muy bien...yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes

-------------------------------

-Sé muy bien que clase de guerreros son ustedes. Atacan a traición, y eso yo no lo perdono...

-Len ¿ahora qué...?

Pero el otro se quedó en sepulcral silencio. Shaoran, o lo que parecía serlo, recogió el dorado instrumento, y con un ademán, comenzó a brillar.

-¿Creen que soy como ustedes? –la voz de Shaoran rezumaba furia -ustedes no son más que basura –mientras habla, comienza a avanzar hacia los dos sujetos–ustedes no merecen ser llamados guerreros. Ustedes son escoria, no, son menos que eso –un golpe que envía a Thanh lejos –y se atreven a denominarse "servidores del Nigromante". Pero sepan una cosa: estoy aquí para destruirlos, y no me detendré ante nada para lograrlo. Sea quien se cruce en mi camino, lo aniquilaré, y comenzaré con ustedes, las obras de ese maldito de Tarath. 

En ese momento llegaron Yue y Ruby Moon, pero no intervinieron para nada. Al parecer el joven Li tenía la situación bajo control

-Vengan aquí, ¿o acaso los portadores de los talismanes son unos cobardes? –Los guardianes no podían creer lo que escuchaban. ¡Shaoran los estaba azuzando para que liberaran el poder de los talismanes!. Pero entonces Len y Thanh, furiosos, hicieron lo que quería el muchacho, y un aura helada comenzó a circundar por todo el lugar. Hasta Yue y Ruby Moon sintieron las olas heladas que emanaban de ese par de sujetos, pero percibían algo más. También el poder del joven Li estaba aumentando, y también percibían el poder que emanaba de la figura de aquel muchacho, también en ondas heladas

-Vamos a aniquilarte, mocoso –dijo Thanh –lo ha dicho el portador del cuervo nocturno

-He escuchado eso muchas veces –respondió mientras el báculo brillaba en su mano, y se convertía en una espada –pero nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora

-------------------------------

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Sakura mientras se abraza a sí misma

-Tenemos que llegar ya –dice Eriol con gesto preocupado –él va a enfrentar solo a los dos talismanes

-¿Solo? ¡eso es un suicidio! –dijo Kero

-Precisamente –dijo Eriol, ante los rostros preocupados –si Li muere, perderemos parte de nuestra fuerza para combatirlos.

-Entonces, tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo –dijo Spinel

-_"Por favor...que lleguemos a tiempo"_-era la súplica de Sakura. Tomoyo tenía su videocámara, y recorría con la lente, hasta que logró ver una lucecita...

-¡Miren! –dijo Tomoyo –¡creo que allí están!

-------------------------------

Mágico fuego que en las profundidades arde...Legendario resplandor que desde siempre iluminas...a la hoja de esta espada te conjuro, y tu poder yo reclamo...¡Dragón guardián del fuego de jade! ¡Acude a mi llamado!

****

Aquel conjuro fue formulado por Shaoran. El viento rugió al escuchar la invocación, y el sello mágico que viera Tomoyo, fulguró bajo los pies del muchacho, y de la figura mágica, surgieron llamas verdosas y brillantes, y estas se concentraron en la hoja de la espada. El sello desapareció y el viento se tranquilizó, pero ahora la espada, como una solitaria flama, brillaba en las manos de Shaoran.

Los dos sujetos se lanzaron contra el joven con un grito furibundo. Shaoran, ni corto ni perezoso, se tuvo a pie firme, y manejando con pericia la espada, comenzó a pelear contra ellos. La espada al cortar el viento dejaba chispas brillantes que desaparecían momentos después. Fue en medio de aquella batalla campal que aterrizaron Sakura y los demás

-¡Amo Eriol! –era la voz de Ruby Moon

-Ruby Moon, ¿desde cuando está luchando?

-Hace unos minutos nada más –respondió Yue

-Pues entonces es hora de que lo ayudemos –dijo Sakura, mientras tomaba una card -¡windy!

-Bien pensado Sakura –dijo Kero –eso nos dará algo de tiempo. Mientras Tomoyo comenzó a grabar el enfrentamiento, al igual que en la ocasión anterior

La figura se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde estaban luchando, pero entonces lo increíble sucedió...

-_¡Vade Retro, Sakura Card!_ –gritaron al unísono Shaoran, Thanh y Len. Como si fuera una orden imposible de rechazar, la card retornó a las manos de su dueña.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó shockeada Mei Ling

-Él...rechazó a la card... –dijo Eriol mientras entrecerraba los ojos entre enojado y sorprendido –él ha rechazado a Sakura. Desea pelear solo a todo costo...

-¿Pero cómo...? –preguntó Tomoyo

-La pregunta no es como –dijo Yue –la pregunta es por qué...

Pero Sakura era quien estaba en conmoción. Aún sostenía la card rechazada en su mano, y la apretó levemente. Hasta que algo los llamó de nuevo a la pelea

-¡Ahora te mataremos! –dijo Thanh mientras sostenía de forma increíble, a Shaoran por el cuello con su chamarra, al mejor estilo de los asesinos profesionales, y Len le propinaba una serie de golpes en el abdomen. La espada fulgurante estaba a unos metros de donde se desarrollaba la escena.

-Estás...bromeando... –dijo Shaoran con voz entrecortada –eso era lo que iba a decir

Entonces Shaoran, comenzó un inesperado ataque. Empezó a descargar codazos con saña contra el hombre que lo sujetaba del cuello, y sujetó con sus piernas, en una llave impresionante, el cuello de su otro agresor, hasta que consiguió que uno lo soltara, y mandó lejos al otro.

Respirando agitadamente, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la espada. La recogió y dándose la vuelta, se preparó para otro intempestivo y poderoso ataque, pero entonces una fantasmagórica voz resonó, dirigiéndose hacia los tres contendientes

-_¡Ustedes no lucharán sino hasta cuando sea el día señalado. Regresen ahora mismo por donde vinieron!_

-Nos volveremos a ver –dijo Thanh –es una promesa

-Los salvaron de morir –respondió Shaoran mientras el fuego de la espada se apagaba 

-_Ahora, esperarás hasta el día de la lucha. _

-¿Y cuándo será eso? –preguntó Shaoran

-_No seas impaciente. La hora está próxima_

Shaoran dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia donde se supone provenía la voz. Entonces su puño se cerró con fuerza, y sus labios se estrecharon en una línea severa. Al parecer, no estaba muy conforme con la decisión. Mientras tanto los demás observaban a Sakura, que estaba con el rostro bajo. 

Mei Ling, en un arranque de furia, avanzó con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran. Se plantó frente a él, y descargó una sonora cachetada en la mejilla de su primo

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa? –le espetó Mei Ling -¡ella solamente quería ayudarte! ¡Eres un...!

-Te olvidas de una cosa –dijo Shaoran con voz tranquila, a pesar del golpe –entrené cuatro años para esta pelea, y ahora me dices que acepte ayuda. Ja, discúlpame que sea yo el que lo diga, pero lo haré: _Yo peleo solo, y no confío en nadie_. ¿suficiente respuesta a tu pregunta?

Mei Ling se desesperó y trató de golpearlo de nuevo, pero los reflejos de Shaoran evitaron aquello, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza. Mei Ling lo miró furibunda y Shaoran la soltó insípidamente, les dio la espalda a todos y se dirigió hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de Yukiko, pero no había nada, salvo un pequeño rastro de sangre. Pasó su dedo índice por una de las "huellas", y este quedó manchado de rojo. El rastro está fresco. Y Shaoran, dirigiendo una última mirada al grupo, se perdió entre la arboleda.

Entre tanto, Sakura al fin había levantado la vista...con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de dolor. Era como cuando Shaoran había llegado a Japón a cazar las cards. 

-Vamos Sakura...ya tranquilízate –le dijo Kero –voy a comerme a ese mocoso por hacerte llorar

-Toma Sakura –Mei Ling le extendió un pañuelo –no te preocupes, yo pondré a ese chico en su lugar.

-Gra...gracias –dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas

-No te preocupes Sakura. Pronto pasará –le dijo consoladoramente Tomoyo. A su lado estaba Cerberus, imaginando las posibles formas para asesinar a Shaoran por el hecho de hacer llorar a Sakura.

Entonces un rugido bestial se dejó escuchar, y resonó por varios instantes en la vastedad de Tomoeda. Eriol abrió su ventana al mundo, y allí vio lo increíble. Si, Eriol casi se va de espaldas, al igual que Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel, que estaban junto a él. En la parte más alta de la torre de Tokio, estaba la bestia que viera Sakura en el parque. Era como un llamado a la batalla. Ese animal llamado era algo que señalaba la hora de la batalla. Pero no contra el Nigromante. Entre amigos, compañeros y enamorados.

Bien, ya falta poco. Lo realmente bueno ya va a comenzar...jejeje...

NightWalker


	6. Capítulo 6

NIGHTWALKER

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes**  
**   

EL CORAZÓN DEL ASESINO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, a la par que se hacía a una idea.

Shaoran la odiaba. Era eso. No podía ser algo más. Estaba temiendo que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que el muchacho que alguna vez llegó a amarla como nadie, hoy la detestaba más que a las verduras.

-Sakura –la voz de Cerberus la sacó de sus cavilaciones –es hora de marcharnos. Tu hermano te está esperando en casa

-Sí...vámonos ya. Tomoyo, te llamaré mañana

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si Tomoyo...no te preocupes –dijo ella con una sonrisa 

-Sakura –dijo Eriol mientras cerraba su ventana al mundo –tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. Hay cosas muy extrañas que están pasando últimamente. Y mucho me temo que todos, indirectamente, tenemos algo que ver. –dijo mirando a Mei Ling, especialmente

-¿Sobre qué cosas Eriol? –preguntó Sakura

-Mañana hablaremos, ¿te parece bien? Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos, está anocheciendo y no es seguro que estemos por aquí –dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba del lugar, seguido de los demás

-Ese Shaoran –rumiaba Mei Ling –ahora sí va a ver. ¿Cómo es posible que él haya hecho eso?

-Mei Ling –le llamó Tomoyo –ven, quiero mostrarte algo –Tomoyo rebobinó un poco el video y se detuvo en cierta parte.

-¿Notas algo fuera de lo común? –preguntó

-Pues...no, la verdad no veo nada... –miró más concienzudamente, pero no hallaba nada

-Tal vez sean cosas mías –dijo Tomoyo –pero aquí hay algo raro...

------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca pública, un empleado aún permanecía dentro del edificio. Estaba buscando y ordenando los libros. Hacía unos minutos que habían cerrado, y él junto con otra persona, que estaba unos pisos más arriba, eran los únicos que quedaban dentro del edificio

-A ver...física I debe ir por aquí –murmuraba entre dientes el muchacho mientras hacía su trabajo. Pero de pronto la temperatura comenzó a bajarse, y a lo largo de los minutos, la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Ya el pobre muchacho estaba tiritando de frío, y cada vez que exhalaba aire, el típico vaho lo acompañaba. Maldiciendo en silencio, bajó unos niveles hasta donde estaban las bodegas, Allí habían cajas, y también unos libros que ya no se utilizaban. Revisó el termostato, pero este indicaba que el aire acondicionado estaba a temperatura ambiente. ¿Entonces qué demonios estaba sucediendo?  

Pero pronto habría deseado no haber preguntado.

Miró la bodega y vio que el frío que allí reinaba era impresionante, pero más que eso, insoportable. Se volvió para marcharse y entonces lo que vio lo dejó petrificado de miedo. 

No tenía ni idea que era eso, pero fuera lo que fuera, se estaba moviendo en cuatro patas, y si el frío aún no había congelado sus neuronas, esa cosa de cuatro patas también tenía alas. Se movía con suavidad según el joven razonó. Pero su tamaño no pasaba desapercibido para el muchacho. Le puso 3 metros de largo, sin contar las alas. 

Entonces la apocalíptica criatura agitó sus alas, creando fuertes corrientes de aire. Casi sin poder creerse a sí mismo, salió de la bodega, y regresó a su lugar, diciendo para sus adentros, como un niño pequeño asustado

-Los monstruos no existen...y además creo que necesito vacaciones, ya estoy viendo cosas –ya estaba empezando a creer que era la culpa de ese café que servían las máquinas, pero entonces su compañero también bajó de los niveles superiores, más blanco que el papel y tiritando de frío...

-¡Yoshimitsu! ¿qué...?

Pero él no hacía sino tiritar de frío

-No...no vas a...a creer lo que vi... –dijo el aludido –eso era el...el lobo más... grande que he visto...

-¿Lobo?

El muchacho asintió, y de un momento a otro, un cortante aullido sacudió por completo a los dos muchachos. Uno casi tiene un colapso nervioso, y el otro se vio obligado a cerrar, pero cuando pasó por las escaleras a la bodega, entendió por que hacía tanto frío...estaba congelado, justo por donde había pasado lo que parecía ser un lobo con alas de 3 metros de largo.

-Será mejor que le avisemos a la policía –dijo el joven mientras sostenía a su amigo medio congelado.

------------------------------

-¿Qué el mocoso hizo qué? –dijo Touya mientras procesaba lo que le contaba Kero –ese muchachito, me las va a pagar. Nadie hace llorar a mi hermana y vive para contarlo

-Es cierto. Nadie le hace eso a mi ama y se va tan tranquilo –lo apoya Kero –es un mocoso...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Algo acaba de pasar justo sobre la casa. ¿Nightwalker?. No. ¿Los talismanes?. Tampoco. ¿Entonces qué rayos fue eso?

-Era muy similar a la energía de Yue –dijo Kero mientras levitaba pensativamente –aunque no sé si aparte de él y de Ruby Moon exista alguien con un poder tan similar al suyo. 

-Por ahora me concentraré en asuntos más importantes –murmuró Touya –como el de ese mocoso y el de mi hermana...

-¿Chicos? ¡ya vine! –era la voz de Fujitaka

-Hola papá –dijo Touya mientras ocultaba a Kero -¿cómo te ha ido?

-Hemos encontrado unas ruinas muy antiguas –dijo mientras se deshacía de su portafolios 

-¿De veras? –dijo él mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Si...mira que habían runas que hablaban al parecer de una gran batalla hace ya muchas eras, entre un hechicero desterrado y un guerrero venido de la tormenta...gracioso, ¿verdad?

Pero Touya, que estaba con Kero, se congeló al escuchar eso. ¿guerrero de la tormenta? ¿por qué tenía el leve presentimiento de que tenía algo que ver con ese tal Nightwalker...?

-Bien, mañana tendré el día libre, así que no tendrás que levantarte tan temprano.

-Está bien. Buenas noches –dijo mientras iba al nivel superior. Una vez allí, Touya se dirigió a Kero –será mejor que hables con Sakura. Algo me dice que papá puede sernos de ayuda ahora...

Sakura estaba en su habitación, tendida sobre su cama, escribiendo sobre su diario.

...hoy he tenido un día un tanto extraño, quizá...Apareció una extraña criatura en el bosque que rodea el parque, Nightwalker atacó a la profesora Mizuki, dejándola muy lastimada en el hospital. Al parecer ahora los talismanes ahora pueden aparecer de día. Eso complicará mucho las cosas para nosotros. ¿Acaso tienen tanto poder como asevera Eriol? No quiero ni pensar que lo que dice la señorita Mizuki es cierto. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo. No, no lo es...

_Hoy también he descubierto una terrible verdad: Shaoran me detesta (literalmente dicho). Cuando estábamos peleando, no sé que fue lo que hizo, pero no me permitió interferir. Eso me lastimó muchísimo. Mei Ling dijo que hablaría con él. Inclusive llegó a golpearlo, pero a él no pareció importarle. Solamente le dijo que no confiaba en nadie y que peleaba solo. Me pregunto...¿dónde fue que le dijeron eso? No confiar en nadie es lo mismo que decir que vivirá solo toda la vida de ser necesario...conociéndolo como lo conozco, estoy seguro de que es capaz de hacerlo..._

-Sakura –Kero la sacó de sus escritos –tu padre se encuentra abajo. ¿No irás a saludarlo?

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo ella animadamente mientras cerraba su diario y bajaba a saludar al señor Kinomoto, dejando solo a Kero 

-Solamente que...estoy muy preocupado –rumió el guardián

-¡Papá! –dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba al afable Fujitaka–¿cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien Sakura. Todo estuvo muy bien

-La cena estará lista pronto –dijo Touya saliendo de la cocina

-Que bien, porque muero de hambre

De pronto tocaron a la puerta. Sakura fue a abrir

-Hola Sakura –era Kai, quien estaba parado en la puerta

------------------------------

-_"Muy bien hecho...al parecer, ahora serás el malo de esta película..."_ –pensaba Shaoran en voz alta –muy gracioso...

Al doblar por una esquina, se encontró a la chica que era acosada por un par de idiotas. Ella sangraba de un brazo, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento para ese par de sujetos.

-Vamos preciosa...te divertirás mucho –decía uno de ellos

-Oye –la voz de Shaoran distrajo la atención de los dos personajes -¿quieres divertirte un rato?

-Mira niño –dijo uno de ellos -¿acaso mami no te vistió en la mañana? Lárgate antes de que te arrepientas

-¿Arrepentirme de qué? –dijo con voz inocente -¿de algo como esto? –dijo mientras descargaba un puñetazo a plena cara de uno de ellos -¿o de esto? –dijo mientras le sentaba una patada en el estómago al otro.

La aterrada Yukiko solamente miraba. Entonces Shaoran se desabrochó la capa y se la puso a la chica

-Sostén esto, enseguida regreso –a lo que la chica solamente asintió. Los dos sujetos enfadados se levantaron y uno de ellos sacó una navaja 

-Muy bien, ahora vas a lamentar haber intervenido donde no te llaman –dijo mientras sostenía el arma

Shaoran soltó una risita de compasión

-¿Piensas utilizar eso? –dijo mientras señalaba el miserable puñal, y desenvainaba su brillante espada –si, es algo desigual, pero así es la guerra –los dos sujetos palidecieron al ver la hoja y el brillo frío del filo -¿y bien?

-Nos...nos volveremos a ver –dijo el de la navaja -¡nos volveremos a ver! –al momento se marcharon corriendo

-Imbéciles –murmuró Shaoran, aún con la espada en la mano. Se volvió a la muchacha, que aún permanecía en el suelo de la calle. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, y tomó su manto. Levantó la manga de la camisa donde se registraba la herida. No era muy difícil de tratar, así que solamente recogió algo de su sangre en su dedo índice. Dijo algo y la herida se cerró por completo.

-Muchas gracias... –dijo la muchacha con un hilito de voz. Tal vez todavía no se creía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Las gracias te las tengo que dar yo –dijo él –te agradezco lo que hiciste allí en el parque 

-No fue nada –dijo una vez más con voz inhibida la chica

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo  él –bien, no tienes porque contarme algo. Me retiro

-¡Oye! –le dijo ella -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shaoran...Shaoran Li –dijo él, mientras le daba la espalda y doblaba por la esquina por la que había llegado. Ella se levantó y se miró el brazo. Ni rastro de la herida. Avanzó con pasos vacilantes hasta la esquina. Miró, pero no había nada más que una solitaria calle que era barrida por una suave brisa. Ella solamente repetía mentalmente aquel nombre, mientras regresaba a su casa

------------------------------

-Ya está aquí –dijo Eriol desde su habitación, al sentir la energía de Shaoran

-¡Muy bien! ¡ahora va a escucharme! –explotó Mei Ling saliendo al encuentro de su primo. Se lo "encontró" de frente, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Siguió hasta la habitación de Eriol. Allí, al parecer todos lo esperaban. Spinel estaba en su forma natural, y Nakuru estaba durmiéndose en la cama. Shaoran, ni siquiera saludó. Solamente dijo una cosa

-Me voy.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –interrumpió Mei Ling, pero Shaoran la ignoró olímpicamente. Eriol asintió a lo dicho por su homólogo hechicero

-Te encargo mucho que cuides a Mei Ling. No creo que te dé muchos problemas

Eriol ahora asintió con una sonrisita compasiva. Shaoran no tuvo nada más que decir, le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse pero la voz de Eriol lo retuvo

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó él

-Donde me guíe el viento –respondió él, enigmáticamente

-¿Y si necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Eriol en segunda oportunidad

-Créeme, no la necesitaré –dijo mientras se retiraba. Se marchó y comenzó a guardar su ropa de nuevo en su maleta. Empacó todo con rapidez, y en unos minutos tuvo todo listo. Afuera, estaba otra vez Eriol junto con Mei Ling

-Recuerda…tú no estás solo en esto –le dijo Eriol

Shaoran se quedó sumido en el silencio. Mei Ling lo miraba con una mezcla entre rabia, confusión y tristeza. Ese no era el Shaoran que ella conocía, hasta que el joven de castaños cabellos al fin habló

-No sabes lo que dices Eriol –dijo Shaoran –si estoy solo en esto…

-¿Cómo dices eso…? –dijo Mei Ling –si…

Shaoran le dirigió una elocuente mirada.

-Será mejor que midas bien tus palabras, Eriol –dijo Shaoran –y quiero que me prometas algo… -Eriol pareció sorprendido, pero asintió –escucha, he tenido extrañas visiones. ¿Si son premonitorias? No lo sé…pero debes prometer que si llega a darse el caso, me detendrás a todo costo 

-Pero…

-Si sabes de qué hablo –dijo Shaoran –Mei Ling te lo dijo, ¿no? –ella palideció –no la culpo, ella se preocupa por mi, pero si llega a ser cierto lo que mi madre sospecha, solamente ustedes podrán detenerme…

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –preguntó Mei Ling –mi tía no te dijo nada.

-No hay que ser un mago, cuando puedes ver las miradas estudiándote palmo a palmo. No soy un tonto, sé muy bien lo que mi madre piensa ahora, lo que pensó el día que luché con el Nightwalker –Shaoran recogió su maleta –solamente una última cosa…discúlpame con Sakura. Si no me perdona, bien será una penitencia más para cuando muera…y tengan cuidado. Solamente eso, por ahora adiós –se volvió, y cerró la puerta. Rápido y sin dolor. Para cuando reaccionen, tal vez la impresión no sea tan grande…el dolor sea menor. Escucharon el sonido que emitía el auto al abandonar la gran mole del edificio, dirigiéndose a lo desconocido

------------------------------

Unos suaves golpes despertaron una vez más a la profesora Mizuki de su sueño inducido

-Adelante –respondió con voz cansada. Al momento ingresaron Yukito y Touya

-Hola Kaho –saludó el joven Kinomoto

-Buenas tardes señorita Mizuki –dijo el amable joven Tsukishiro

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿quién te hizo esto? –preguntó Touya enfadado

-Fue Nightwalker, Touya. Por una tontería, casi muero en sus manos.

-Si fue él, ¿cómo es que no te hizo nada? Es decir, se supone que nadie puede vencerlo

-Es cierto...cuando lo enfrenté me dijo que quería saber algo de Sakura. Me negué, pero no me hizo nada más, argumentando que yo...quería ver a alguien más...

-Humm...qué extraño –murmuró Yukito

-Es cierto –lo respaldó Kaho. Touya guardó silencio. Un denso silencio. Se podía escuchar el barullo de fuera de la habitación, cuando Kaho y Yukito se vieron los rostros preocupados. Touya no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno

-¡Es él! –dijo Kaho. Yukito, sin pensarlo, se convirtió en Yue. Kaho se incorporó y fue hacia la ventana. Fuera, levitaba un ángel vestido de negro y plata. No hay duda alguna, es Nightwalker. Yue salió por la ventana, dispuesto a confrontar al peligroso asesino

-Llamen a mi ama y a Clow –dijo Yue mientras se plantaba frente a él –necesitaré ayuda

-No vengo a pelear...hoy... –rumió Nightwalker –solo necesito hablar con ella –dijo mientras señalaba a Kaho

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo Touya mientras se ponía frente a la profesora –no lo voy a permitir 

Pero Yue fue todavía más elocuente. Atacó al caminante sin previo aviso. Él solamente puso distancia entre el guardián y su persona, entre tanto, Touya se comunicaba con Sakura. Ella dijo que saldría inmediatamente.

Hasta que Yue volvió a plantarse justo frente al edificio. Nigthwalker lo miraba con mala cara. Algo estaba tramando, hasta que una esfera brillante se dejó ver en su mano. Todos abrieron los ojos espantados. Ese ataque sería capaz de echar abajo el hospital entero

-A ver si esto te convence -dijo mientras arrojaba la esfera directamente hacia el hospital

-¡Escudo! –un gritó cortó el aire, y un manto semitransparente cubrió todo el edificio. La esfera chocó con ella, pero no sufrió ningún daño. Sakura había llegado justo a tiempo

------------------------------

-¡Pero si que hay gente entrometida! –rugió Nightwalker –¡quita ese escudo, o te obligaré a hacerlo!

-¡Jamás! –respondió Sakura -¡No tienes corazón! ¿cómo te atreves a atacar un hospital?

Nightwalker volvió a bufar de ira. Necesitaba la respuesta a su pregunta, pero cómo hacerlo con ese fastidioso escudo. Entonces una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente. Si no podía sacarlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, al mejor estilo de Nightwalker. Pronto, el cielo comenzó a tronar con fuerza, y un aura blanquecina rodeó al ángel. Todos los que estaban abrieron los ojos en un gesto de espanto. ¿Qué estaba maquinando aquel desgraciado?

Levantó los brazos y sus alas se abrieron a toda su envergadura, pero algo lo detuvo. No era magia, era sorpresa.

-¡Alto ahí! –vio hacia abajo y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver una gran cantidad de luces rojas y azules, además de una gran cantidad de personas -¡policía!

-¿Policía? –se miraron unos a otros confundidos, hasta que apareció Eriol justo sobre el edificio.

-Muy buena idea amo Eriol –dijo Ruby Moon.

-No podía dejar que por ese sujeto nuestro secreto fuera revelado, ¿o sí? –respondió con una sonrisa

-¡Eriol! –Sakura llegó a su lado –tú los llamaste, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque no estoy seguro de algo

-¿De qué?

-Si eso será suficiente para detenerlo –dijo mientras volvía su atención al centenar de policías y a la gran cantidad de patrullas.

Nightwalker descendió suavemente hasta quedar frente a la cuadrilla de oficiales. Plegó sus alas y guardó silencio.

-Asesino de Xianlang, queda arrestado por los asesinatos cometidos en China y Japón. Levante las manos donde podamos verlas.

-_"¿Asesino de Xianlang?" _–pensó fastidiado, pero de un momento a otro su rostro cambió a uno confiado...

El asesino  levantó las manos, y dos de las patrullas se elevaron por sí solas, cayendo estruendosamente e incendiándose. La espada del asesino se materializó en sus manos, y partió a enfrentar a la cuadrilla de policías. Ahora si que Sakura y los demás tenían un rostro pálido y espantado. No era broma cuando hablaban del poder que poseía ese sujeto.

Los policías que quedaban, se escudaron tras las patrullas y comenzaron una lluvia de fuego hacia el caminante, que las evitaba como si ni siquiera fueran disparadas. Descargaba golpes furibundos a cada uno de los oficiales, en todas las disciplinas marciales que podía recitar. Todos los residentes del hospital asistieron a una escena como de película, al ver como un solo joven le ganaba a un escuadrón de 100 policías profesionales. El combate duró como unos 15 minutos, en el cual se oyeron más gritos e insultos que disparos, al final tenía un claro vencedor. Patrullas incendiadas,  y la calle entera sembrada de cuerpos inconscientes y casquillos de bala de absolutamente todos los calibres. Nightwalker solamente se estiró de brazos perezosamente. La espada se desvaneció y se elevó hasta quedar nuevamente a la altura de Sakura y los demás.

-Fue un buen calentamiento–dijo –pero es hora de las respuestas ¿no? –dijo mirando a Kaho. -¿Dónde está la puerta negra?

Kaho y Eriol palidecieron a un tiempo. Kero, Yue, Spinel y Ruby Moon se miraron. Sakura quedó confundida ¿Qué era la puerta negra?

-¿Y bien? Si no me respondes, él tendrá un viaje no programado al otro mundo –dijo mientras sostenía a un oficial que tenía el brazo horriblemente fracturado. Nightwalker tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. Kaho miró a Eriol, suplicando por ayuda. Él, solamente asintió y miró a la persona que sostenía el caminante. Estaba vivo, y eso quería decir que a pesar de ser el asesino más peligroso, no había tomado ni una sola vida. Eriol suspiró, y se imaginó la única posibilidad que se le ocurría...

-La puerta negra está justo detrás del santuario de Tsukimine, cruzando el lago –dijo Kaho como si le costara hacerlo

-Bien, cumpliré mi palabra –descendió hasta el suelo y dejó el cuerpo en el suelo. Miró al grupo y se marchó volando a toda máquina

-¿Qué es la puerta negra Eriol? –preguntó Sakura

-No debes preocuparte por eso –respondió la reencarnación de Clow –el sello de esa puerta es 1000 veces más poderoso que el que tenía el libro de las cartas. Ni siquiera el poder del ángel de la tormenta será suficiente para romperlo

-¿Por qué no me tranquilizan sus palabras? –murmuró Touya en voz baja

------------------------------

El ángel de la tormenta aterrizó entonces frente a un auto muy costoso. Sus alas desaparecieron de su espalda y entonces cayó, apoyado en el lujoso automotor, recriminándose su propia debilidad

-Maldición...sin luna, mi poder no estará al máximo... –murmuraba mientras sufría una progresiva transformación, sus alas crecieron de la nada y lo envolvieron sobremanera. Un sello mágico se iluminó a sus pies, y al terminar, solamente estaba un joven de castaños cabellos, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó entonces Shaoran Li mientras miraba en derredor. Era Tomoeda, aún –vio que había una cafetería abierta. Se movió un poco, pero detectó algo fuera de lo normal. Se volvió, y dos siluetas lo examinaban detenidamente -¿qué son ustedes?

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo una de ellas haciéndose visible, revelando la figura de un tigre negro con alas -¡es él! ¡realmente es él!

-No lo dudes –dijo la otra, mostrando un lobo, con alas y una fría aura emanando de él –lo encontramos, al fin.

-¡Nightwalker! –dijeron los dos saltando sobre Shaoran como si fueran un par de cachorros juguetones 

-¡¡Qué cosa dices!! ¡¡Yo no soy...!! –pero entonces guardó silencio. ¿Eso explicaría por qué tenía lagunas mentales? ¡claro! ¡si cuando Yue se convertía en Yukito, no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho bajo la forma del guardián! Por supuesto que eso fue hasta que el mayor de los Kinomoto le cedió su poder a Yue. 

-¿Quieres una prueba? –el lobo "sonrió" y sus ojos brillaron. Entonces, algo se iluminó en el pecho de Shaoran. Una piedra, con una representación de un lobo lapislázuli, que tenía una expresión feroz. Li casi tiene un síncope al verlo. Una oleada de recuerdos mal borrados de su memoria regresaron al instante. ¡Era el talismán del lobo nocturno!

Pero entonces eso quería decir que él había confrontado a Sakura y a los demás en aquella ocasión que se quedó dormido en el auto.

Y eso también significaba la razón por la cual los otros dos solo lo habían atacado a él. Ellos habían visto la verdad mucho antes que él. 

El destino de un guerrero es encontrarse a sí mismo...

Pero entonces ¿de qué lado estaba? ¿contra quién lucharía?

Soy el caminante nocturno de fuerza y poderío...

Pero entonces la  respuesta llegó como un trueno centelleante a su ya confundida mente. La imagen se formó. Sakura y los demás de un lado. Los otros dos talismanes, cobijados por el poder del Nigromante, del otro. 

-¿Lo ves? –la voz de aquel lobo monstruoso entonces se dejó escuchar, como si fuera algo fantasmagórico –A pesar de que no tenías conocimiento de esto, siempre lo supiste en tu corazón.

-Es cierto –habló ahora la voz del tigre –siempre cuando luchabas, sentías como el fragor te consumía poco a poco. Eso es a lo que tú llamabas perder el control...nuestro amo duerme en ti. Sus esencias son muy similares, pero siempre habrá una pequeña diferencia...

Shaoran parpadeó estupefacto entonces. Si él era Nightwalker, entonces eso solo quería decir una cosa. Si había luchado una vez contra Sakura y las cartas, habría una segunda, de eso no hay duda. 

Las dos bestias lo miraban con gesto impertérrito. Sentadas sobre sus cuartos traseros, esperando que dijera algo.

-Vamos. Vendrán a vivir conmigo –dijo Shaoran al terminar todas sus especulaciones. Pero había algo diferente en sus ojos. Un resplandor ambarino fulguró en sus ojos momentáneamente, para luego volver a apagarse. Subió al auto, pero entonces recordó un pequeñísimo detalle. Ambos eran muy grandes (en todo el sentido de la palabra). Se preguntó si ellos podían volverse peluches como ese detestable muñeco amarillo. –oigan...de casualidad no tienen un tamaño menos...¿llamativo? (solo por así decirlo).

Ambos se miraron confundidos, pero con un destello, el gran lobo y el monstruoso tigre quedaron reducidos a cachorros de tigre y de lobo –Ahora entren allí –dijo mientras señalaba la parte trasera del auto. Una vez más, ambos accedieron y se acurrucaron en el asiento trasero del auto. Shaoran subió después y encendió el motor. Entonces enfiló hacia el edificio donde estuvo cuando era niño. Aún debía estar allí. Hizo un par de llamadas y ya todo estuvo listo. Los cachorros, al parecer dormitaban, dopados por el ronroneo y el suave vibrar del auto al devorar la carretera. Se dirigía hacia el edificio, pero inconscientemente, acabó pasando frente a la residencia Kinomoto. 

Echó una mirada furtiva, para luego seguir avanzando. Llegó entonces a un semáforo en rojo y allí se detuvo. Levantó su muñeca izquierda. El reloj le indicó que apenas eran las 6:30 de la tarde. Para él, había sido un muy largo día. 

El semáforo, seguía en rojo y entonces Shaoran vio pasar a Sakura, de la mano con ese sujeto cuyo nombre no recordaba y no quería recordar. Al parecer iban en "su" mundo. Cerró los ojos y no prestó atención a las escenas ulteriores. 

Al fin el semáforo cambió y arrancó, como dominado por un invisible instinto de ira y frustración, mejor conocido como celos. Llegó al edificio, y justo cuando iba a bajarse, algo lo hizo quedarse congelado. Ante sus ojos apareció la mansión Daidouji. Pero no era eso lo que le interesaba. Vio un cetro de oro y a Tomoyo y a su madre muy cerca de él. Pero el cetro parecía retarlo de alguna forma. Su mirada se estrechó y la visión acabó allí. No comprendió nada, pero una voz en su cabeza comenzó a repetir, lenta y dolorosamente

Ottokar...debo destruir el cetro de Ottokar...y a quienes tengan el cetro...

------------------------------

Por supuesto que a él le hubiera convenido quedarse para las "escenas ulteriores". Sakura y Kai estaban hablando. Más exactamente, de su relación.

-Sakura, he estado pensando estos días en el porqué estás tan apagada...y creo que sé la razón. ¿Acaso se debe al muchacho Li?

Sakura se quedó silencio.

-Tu silencio es elocuente. Dime, ¿ese era el amigo tuyo que vivía en Hong Kong?

-Sí, era él –respondió ella.

-Mira, puedo ver en tus ojos que estás confundida. Te daré algo de tiempo para que trates de deshacer ese enredo que tienes ¿estás de acuerdo? Y cuando tú lo consideres necesario, hablaremos.

-Gracias Kai. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho –dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura

-No es nada. Recuerda, soy tu novio.

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Si, él era su novio y aunque era feliz con él, sentía que le traería más de un problema más tarde... 

------------------------------

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que Li tuvo esta extraña visión. Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a contactar con Eriol, Sakura o Mei Ling. Aunque ellos le han dejado mensajes en su móvil, no podía hablar con ellos, no después de lo que le revelaron aquel par de bestias.

Ahora, Shaoran era como un amo preponderante para ellos. Y él era como un tutor para ellos. Ambos eran muy agradables, aunque algo que parecía ser el factor común entre ellos era que comían por 10 y preguntaban por 50. El lobo, cuyo nombre al parecer era Fénrir, como el lobo de la mitología vikinga, y el tigre se llamaba Aëgnor. Ambos habían aprendido en cuestión de horas a manejar su laptop, y también se habían leído todas las enciclopedias que habían encontrado. Aún, él volvía de la biblioteca con títulos como "la historia del siglo XX", "historia del tiempo", un almanaque mundial del último año y un atlas mundial actualizado. Ambos, al parecer, estaban poniéndose al corriente, después de haberle contado que habían estado sumidos en un sueño de 5.950 años y 9 meses (¡). Ingresó entonces a su departamento y encontró a los dos animalitos sentados frente al portátil y navegando asiduamente por Internet. 

-¡Maestro! –saludaron los dos al unísono abandonando la computadora para abalanzarse contra las pantorrillas de Shaoran.

-Ya saben que pueden llamarme por mi nombre –dijo mientras dejaba los libros sobre el mesón –muy bien, aquí tienen. Una infusión más de conocimiento contemporáneo. –ambos tomaron "la historia del siglo XX" y comenzaron a leer en voz media-baja. Shaoran podía escuchar como leían sobre la historia _...la II guerra mundial comenzó en 1939 cuando Adolf Hitler invadió Polonia..._

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y entonces la visión regresó con un impacto tal que por poco lo lanza al suelo. Una vez más fue proyectada la imagen del cetro dorado en sus ojos, retándolo descaradamente, mientras Tomoyo y su madre estaban horrorosamente cerca. Él no podía dañar en ninguna medida a alguien que le había ayudado tanto, pero aquella retahíla acabaría enloqueciéndolo si no hacía algo.

Debo destruir el cetro de Ottokar...y a los que estén cerca de él...TODOS los que estén cerca de él...

Fénrir y Aëgnor abandonaron la lectura. Una extraña luz pareció brillar en los ojos del joven Li. Presentía el peligro, y una nueva fuerza creciendo dentro de él. Sabía que era Nightwalker, aunque no la sintió mala en ninguna medida, al contrario, era casi como si fuera él mismo...

-La hora de la venganza está cerca... –murmuró Shaoran, aunque realmente no era él –ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces no había tanta gente entrometida –dijo, obviamente pensando en que Sakura saltaría al rescate una vez más. Pero ahora, Fénrir y Aëgnor estaban con él. Ambos eran poderosos en combate, así que se dispuso a organizar sus piezas. Mañana sería un día agitado...y no precisamente alegre para ellos

------------------------------

Después de una muy amena cena con su padre y su hermano, Sakura regresó a su habitación. Se puso un pijama muy lindo, de pantalones cortos y un camisón, y se dispuso a dormir.

-Sakura ¿estás dormida? –era la voz de Kero, desde el cajón.

-No, aún no –respondió la chica mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y se metía bajo los cobertores -¿qué sucede?

-Hoy...escuché hablando a tu padre. Han encontrado algo que está relacionado con el Nigromante, los talismanes...y con Nightwalker –dijo con voz grave el guardián de las cartas.

-Cuéntame –dice Sakura

-Al parecer, el Nigromante tuvo sus diferencias con ese asesino –dijo –. No dio muchos detalles, pero al parecer no eran aliados.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-No lo sé. Ese sujeto no está sino de SU lado. Puede que los destruya, y luego venga por nosotros. ¿Quién sabe?

-Bien, será mejor no preocuparnos por eso ahora. Mejor duerme, Kero.

-Hasta mañana Sakurita –dijo Cerberus mientras volvía al cobijo del sueño, al igual que su dueña. Pero justo cuando Sakura había logrado conciliarlo, comenzó.

-_¿Dónde estoy?_ –su voz sonaba distante, difusa. Se encontraba en la negrura perpetua del subconsciente

-Bienvenida, Card Captor Sakura –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se volvió y quedó lívida de miedo. Ante ella, se erguía una figura alta. Nightwalker, estaba allí parado en medio de la nada. Sus ornamentos de plata parecían brillar más en la oscuridad, y sus ojos de oro parecía fuego ardiente en sus ojos. 

-_¿Qué quieres de mi?_ –preguntó Sakura con voz trémula por la impresión. No sabía si podía luchar en sueños

-En realidad vengo a mostrarte algo. Para cuando termine, suplicarás que te aniquile... –sentenció con voz segura –pero quiero que TU veas esto. AQUÍ Y AHORA

Su voz fue como una orden, y el escenario se transformó. Aparecieron con unas grandes montañas a sus espaldas, una gran planicie verde, e incrustado en las montañas, una gran estructura de piedra, en cuya entrada había un dragón tallado al parecer en jade.

-Bienvenida a Haien-Sa. Este es el famoso monasterio de los dragones de las sombras. Aquí es donde nuestra _premiére _comienza, mi querida Kinomoto Sakura...

Sakura volaba junto al caminante. Entonces pudo ver mucha gente, ataviada con un hábito color gris acero, y una capucha cubriendo su rostro. Ante la multitud, dos personas mayores y un venerable anciano, en cuyas manos estaba un extraño bastón. 

-Pon mucha atención –dijo Nightwalker. Entonces el anciano habló con voz estontórea: ¡Ven, lobo de jade!

Y salió uno del monasterio, caminando con paso seguro. Su rostro no era visible. Se plantó ante los tres personajes. El sujeto de la derecha asintió y el se descubrió la cabeza. A Sakura casi le da un infarto. Quien estaba allí era Shaoran Li. Debía tener unos 14 años, y el cabello le llegaba más o menos hasta media espalda, justo como lo tenía ella. Sintió una extraña sensación al verlo. El anciano habló entonces una vez más.

_-La hora de tu prueba ha llegado. Deberás ir solo, meditando en la soledad total hasta que halles tu verdad. _

_-Así se hará –respondió Shaoran_

_-Shaoran Li, heredero de la dinastía de hechiceros más poderosa de Asia y por cuyas venas corre sangre de magos de leyenda, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo igualmente?_

_-¿A usted le preocupa? –preguntó Shaoran entonces_

_-..._

_-Entonces nadie se preocupa. De aquí a tres días regresaré_.  

-Vamos a seguirlo –dijo Nightwalker –aquí viene lo bueno

Vieron a Shaoran internarse en la montaña, en la cual había un bosque frondoso, y donde cada camino es idéntico al anterior. Él vagó por senderos desconocidos, que no habían sido pisados por humano alguno en milenios enteros. Entonces, encontraron una cueva. La representación de Shaoran ingresó en la caverna, seguido de Sakura y Nightwalker.

En el suelo había un círculo con complicadas runas. En las paredes también habían dibujos rupestres, representando a un lobo de gesto sobrecogedor y de tormentas de poder inimaginable. Pero en el centro de todo esto, brillaba algo. Era el talismán del lobo.

-_¿Qué es esto? ¿Shaoran qué está haciendo aquí?_ –preguntó Sakura, sintiendo una vez más su voz acuática

-Mira...y espántate –respondió Nightwalker

Shaoran avanzó con paso lento hasta estar frente al altarcillo que sostenía al talismán. Sakura trató de detenerlo, pero lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

-No puedes evitar lo que ya pasó –dijo Nightwalker, con un inconfundible tono de triunfo de voz

-_¿Qué quieres decir? ¡habla ya!_

Pero el ángel solamente señaló, dando a entender que observara. Vio con horror como Shaoran levantaba el talismán de su lugar, brillando instantáneamente. Entonces lo siguiente quedaría marcado en la memoria de Sakura durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes del espanto. Mientras Li sostenía el objeto, un gran lobo incorpóreo se materializó frente a él. Ella no pudo escuchar lo que dijeron, pero de pronto lazos salidos de la nada izaban el cuerpo de Shaoran en vilo. Él trataba de zafarse, pero no podía, y entonces los ojos del lobo brillaron. Pero no un brillo ordinario. Un brillo sanguinario. Un brillo asesino...

Y entonces el lobo incrustó –literalmente dicho– el talismán en el pecho de Shaoran. El crujido de la carne, el grito ahogado de dolor y el monótono goteo de la sangre al caer de aquel cuerpo inerte era todo lo que Sakura veía. Entonces el cuerpo de Shaoran descendió hasta el duro suelo. Ella trató de socorrerlo, teniendo el mismo resultado que en la ocasión anterior.

Y al momento Shaoran abrió los ojos. Sin importarle demasiado su pecho teñido de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron, y Sakura vio con horror como estos, el marrón profundo, era reemplazado poco a poco por el ambarino dorado, como cuando el oro es pulido con mucho esmero. Así brillaban sus ojos.

-Lo demás no puedo revelártelo a ti –dijo Nightwalker haciendo que la imagen se desvaneciera, quedando una vez más todo en negro y más negro. Sakura volvió a ver con amargura y con rabia impotente al asesino de la noche perpetua

-_¿Por qué? ¡Qué le has hecho a Shaoran! ¡dímelo o yo...!_

-¿O tú qué? –espetó altaneramente a Sakura –si quieres un culpable, te daré un solo nombre: KINOMOTO SAKURA. Ella es la responsable de todo lo que acabas de ver –los ornamentos de plata seguían con su brillo impertérrito, pero el brillo de los ojos se había intensificado

Sakura se quedó de una pieza. ¿Ella culpable?

-Te daré una pista, mi querida y despistada niña. Alguien dijo una vez que las promesas se hicieron para romperse. ¿Te suena a algo?

A Sakura se le paró el corazón allí mismo

-Ahora, vuelve al sueño de los mortales. Mañana, comenzará tu peor pesadilla. La peor pesadilla de tus pesadillas. Haré que el terror surja de mis propias manos y devore tu mente y tu corazón. Recuérdalo..._yo seré la pesadilla de tus pesadillas..._

Sakura regresó de golpe a la realidad. Se sentó sobresaltada en la cama, mientras la carta sueño se deslizaba a su lado. Esa había sido su peor pesadilla, pero entonces la voz del caminante sonó entonces, paralizándola de miedo

-_Yo seré la pesadilla de tus pesadillas, no lo olvides._ –entonces inexplicablemente sintió que un viento frío se colaba por la ventana que estaba cerrada. Sus ojos demostraban el miedo que latía en su interior.

------------------------------

Al día siguiente de aquella noche, la escuela de Sakura organizó un festival en el templo Tsukimine. Había muchas cosas, desde comida hasta venta de algunos objetos, baratijas y demás. Se podía apreciar como todos los estudiantes iban y venían por todo el templo.

Ese día amaneció nublado. El sol asomaba muy poco por entre la capa de nubes que cubría la ciudad entera, y aunque no llovía, era un día triste y oscuro.

Sakura había invitado a Eriol, Mei Ling y a los guardianes. A Shaoran no lo había podido localizar, así que no aparecería. Le extrañaba que ni siquiera con Mei Ling se haya comunicado. Su paradero era desconocido completamente.

-Vaya cosa que han montado –apuntó Nakuru –aunque sería mucho mejor si Touya estuviera aquí...

-Si, claro... –dijo Mei Ling –aunque, de todas maneras, es un festival muy bien organizado

Pasaron por frente a varios puestos de comida. Kero estaba muy atento al esperar pasar por ahí. Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, se escabulló y empezó a comer gratis

-Humm...delicioso –repetía mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca

Entre tanto, Sakura y los demás seguían su camino.

-Mei Ling ¿has sabido algo de Shaoran? –le pregunta Sakura

-Nada. Parece que hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Hiragizawa dice que no siente su energía en ningún lugar, y no responde ni a su mail ni a su móvil. 

-Qué extraño –dijo ella con voz apagada –dónde podrá estar...

Tomoyo estaba detrás de ellas cuando sintió algo. El aire se volvía más frío y pesado. Poco a poco, todos estaban castañeando los dientes de frío.

-Pero qué pasa –dijo Nakuru mientras se abrazaba a sí misma –parece que alguien estuviera jugando con el clima...

Entonces un aullido de lobo cundió entre las personas. Sakura vio con preocupación a Eriol. Él solo frunció los labios. Después, el silencio regresó...pero no volvió solo. Un rayo blanquecino, como si fuera viento helado pasó a escasos dos metros de ella, dando de lleno en uno de los puestos y dejándolo como un iceberg. Afortunadamente, estaba vacío en ese preciso momento.

Y aterrizó entonces Fénrir, la mascota de Shaoran y guardián del Nightwalker. Sus fríos ojos azul cobalto buscaron su objetivo y lo hallaron. Sakura estaba distraída y una vez más el rayo trató de hacer blanco en Sakura, solamente que una especie de barrera semitrasparente se lo impidió, y detrás de ella saltó Cerberus, mirando con mala cara al lobo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que pretendes al atacarnos? –dijo Kero

-Solo cumplo órdenes –respondió Fénrir. Entonces escuchó algo similar al fuego crepitando y muchos gritos de miedo.

-¡Oye, no andes jugando! ¡él está por llegar!–le gritó Aëgnor

-¡Maldito bocón! ¡no tenías que haberlo gritado! –dijo mientras el tigre aterrizaba a su lado

-No importa ya. Tenemos que ir y no hay tiempo –dijo al ver a Kero–otro día jugaremos con él

-¡No, no te irás! –dijo ahora Spinel mientras el fuego surgía de su hocico para impedir su avance

-Oh, mira son dos –dijo Fénrir

Pero Aëgnor no dijo nada, y de su hocico salió fuego rojo rubí, que fue evitado por los dos guardianes

-¡Muévete! –dijo entonces Fénrir–¡no estés jugando!

El tigre salió entonces tras el lobo hacia el templo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, cuando sintieron un gran poder en conflicto. El cielo parecía haberse despertado, y comenzó a relampaguear con fuerza

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó asustada Tomoyo

-¡Nightwalker! –dijo Eriol–¡él está aquí! 

Entonces, corriendo en dirección contraria a la masa de gente que se movía, y llegaron al lago. Allí estaban el tigre y el lobo, pero el cielo seguía tronando y no había ni una gota de lluvia, hasta que Nakuru pudo ver algo en las alturas. Pudo percibir el aura del asesino, creciendo junto con el fragor del cielo, y comenzaron a llover relámpagos, que trataban de impactar contra el lago, pero había una especie de campo de energía a su alrededor.

-Ustedes de nuevo –rezongó Fénrir–¿acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Realmente no –dijo Kero–excepto venir y darles una lección

-Que fastidio de sujetos –dijo Aëgnor mientras observaba atentamente el cielo–que no conocen el sentido de la privacidad...

Entonces algo los llamó de su conversación. Un trueno impactó con irrefrenable furia el campo de energía. El súbito resplandor los encandiló momentáneamente, pero luego aterrizó con gesto cansado el caminante nocturno. Su aura regresó con más fuerza, y el cielo tronó al escuchar el llamado del hijo de las tempestades

-Cielo santo –dijo Tomoyo–pareciera que el cielo se estuviera quebrando

-¡Maldición! –dijo el caminante frustrado, mientras golpeaba la invisible pared que lo separaba de su objetivo. Entonces reparó en las energías que se concentraban a sus espaldas –¿ustedes otra vez? Estoy cansándome de que no hagan sino intervenir, ¡es que acaso no tienen alguien más con quien jugar! –vio a Sakura con gesto serio y sonrió en forma estúpida, al parecer olvidándose de todo su enojo...

_Parece que no escuchaste mi advertencia, muchacha tonta, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡jamás me podrán ganar! ¿y sabes por qué? Él es mío, su poder me pertenece ahora, y créeme, ahora lo usaré..._-Sakura escuchaba esto directamente en su mente, y su pesadilla regresó ahora más cruda que nunca

Su sonrisa se acentuó en el rostro. Y sus alas crecieron sin medida hasta que lo envolvieron por completo, y cuando se retiraron, casi sufren un desmayo masivo. Un traje verde de combate, insignias típicas chinas y una espada al cinto, una combinación cuyo resultado era ya sabido.

-¿Shaoran? –preguntó Mei Ling. Entonces él levantó la mirada y pudo ver como sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Nightwalker, desafortunadamente idénticos. 

Todavía se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de gente. "Shaoran" suspiró y el cielo rugió. Fénrir aulló con fuerza. El poder de Nightwalker se incrementaba con cada momento, y ese poder era el mismo que el de Li...

Miró a la fluyente masa de gente, y por su ahora tortuosamente, pasó una idea. 

Hazlo....todos deben pagar, todos quieren destruirte....

-Fénrir, Aëgnor... –dijo Shaoran con voz ausente y fría

Por la cabeza de aquel pobre muchacho cruzaban una idea espantosamente mortal, digna de la mente retorcida del Nightwalker.  Los miró, como deseando no decir lo que iba a decir. Se volvió de espaldas hacia el lago y el bosque prohibidos para él y terminó su orden

-...mátenlos a todos. Dios sabrá reconocer a los suyos –todos quedaron shockeados instantáneamente

-¿Qué dices Shaoran? –saltó Sakura– ¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo?!

Shaoran se volvió, y sus ojos brillaron desquiciadamente.

-Ahora. Nightwalker así lo ordena

Fénrir y Aëgnor batieron sus alas y partieron hacia donde estaban las masas de cobardes, que volvieron a enloquecer al verlos

-Son solo una parranda de estúpidos –dijo mientras miraba hacia el lago –mejor trataré de hacer....

Pero su voz se quebró y cayó hincado en una rodilla –maldición...aún estoy tan débil...

-¡Maestro! –Fénrir acudió en su ayuda –¿qué pasa?

-No...te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa –creo que ya sé como penetrar ese campo de energía

-No lo creo –dijo Spinel– el sello de la puerta negra es demasiado poderoso para ti

-Fénrir –dijo Shaoran–¿Hoy hay luna?

El lobo levantó la mirada

-Si. Cuarto menguante

-Hoy a media noche abriré el sello –les dijo–y ni siquiera piensen en detenerme

-¡Claro que lo haremos! –dijo Kerberos mientras lanzaba una llamarada

-¡Detente Kero! –le dijo Sakura sin mucho resultado

Pero una vez más el fuego rubí evitó que Shaoran fuera lastimado, y Aëgnor salió de las llamas que los rodeaban. Sus ojos grises se estrecharon a la vista de los guardianes

-Me haré un tapete con ustedes –dijo mientras un juego completo de brillantes garras se dejaban ver

-¡Inténtalo! –Kero y Spinel atacaron al tiempo, pero Aëgnor no iba a quedarse quieto, y el fuego rubí incineró la hierba que estaba bajo él. Ni siquiera el poder de ambos guardianes pudo contra el tigre. El fuego los envolvió, y al disiparse, estaban los dos guardianes en un estado más que lamentable. 

-Y creo que comenzaré contigo –dijo al levantar la zarpa en vilo ante un inconsciente Kerberos

-¡No, detente! –vociferó Sakura con los ojos anegados

-¡Aëgnor! –la voz de Li llamó al felino a punto de consumar su faena–ven aquí. Aún no es la hora

-Pero...

-Por favor, ven ahora –dijo Shaoran

Aëgnor no podía negarle nada a él. Pero golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que la tierra se remeció levemente.

-Esta noche, debes indicarme cuando la luna esté en su punto –dijo Shaoran a Fénrir–es hora de jugar un poco con la batuta del destino...

Agradezco una vez más a todos los que me han enviado sus reviews, alentándome a terminar el fic. Tal vez les alegre saber que hay secuela

NightWalker


	7. Capítulo 7

NIGHTWALKER

_Largo rato estuve yo mirando,_

_Preguntándome, temiendo,_

_Dudando, soñando sueños que anteriormente jamás mortal se_

_Atrevió a soñar_

_Pero el silencio era inmenso, no daba indicios la calma_

_Sólo el murmullo se oía de la única palabra pronunciada allí_

_"¿Lenore?"_

_Yo la murmuré y un eco susurró el nombre, "¡Lenore!"_

Sólo esto y nada más 

"¡HAY QUE SALVAR A TOMOYO!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un animal rugido volvió a sacudir los oídos de los presentes

-¡MALDICIÓN! 

-¿Qué pasa Aëgnor? –preguntó Fénrir completamente calmado ante el fervor de su compañero, mientras leía un libro

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!! ¡Es la pregunta más ridícula que me han hecho en mi vida!

-No me digas –dijo Fénrir mientras centraba su mirada azul en el majestuoso felino–¿molesto por...?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IMBÉCIL! 

-No toleraré tus insultos cachorro –dijo el lobo mientras le enseñaba una blanca dentadura

-Tampoco te tengo miedo –masculló tratando de autocontrolarse

En la habitación reinaba una extraña atmósfera. Entre helada y ardiente, cuando en ese momento apareció Shaoran

-No se maten mientras estoy fuera –y se retiró. Aëgnor y Fénrir escucharon la puerta cerrarse y se volvieron a ver con mala cara.

--------------------------------

Shaoran vagaba ahora por las calles de Tomoeda. Caminaba por inercia, su cabeza estaba en otras cosas. Desde aquel fatídico día, todo había sufrido un cambio de 180º. Si antes era frío, ahora su frialdad rayaba en la perversidad. Nada le importaba. Nadie le importaba. 

Sin saber cómo, acabó en una cafetería. La misma donde había tenido la primera visión del cetro. Ingresó y había unos cuantos parroquianos comiendo desperdigados en unas mesas, otros jugando algo de billar. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso de agua y un sándwich. Se sentía con el cuerpo extrañamente vacío, especialmente el estómago

-¿Qué demonios es lo que tiene que siempre logra hacerlo? –masculló Shaoran

Miró como danzaba el líquido en el vaso y apretó su mano en torno a él. Había algo en el aire que lo perturbaba sobremanera. Las cartas, Sakura y lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano al ponerse a pensar en eso. Últimamente todo parecía ensombrecido. Los días eran oscuros y las noches eternas, y todo vivía en un silencio que carcomía el alma, y corroía la razón por completo

Entonces en sus ojos proyectaron una vez más la visión. El cetro, y su llamado que lo enervaba. Tomoyo, y su fatal proximidad a él. Tenía que hacer algo con ella, y solamente había una posible solución. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. 

El peligroso brillo ambarino comenzó a dejarse ver en sus ojos. No era un brillo de emoción, ni mucho menos de alegría. El joven que estaba atendiendo la barra vio como el muchacho que vestía de manera casi lúgubre se cubría el rostro, escribía algo en un papel y le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. El muchacho, sorprendido por el extraño actuar de aquel, se acercó

-¿Sí? –preguntó con cortesía

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –respondió. El dependiente no podía ver sus ojos –llama a este número, pregunta por este nombre y léele exactamente lo que dice aquí, ¿entendiste? 

El dependiente se quedó clavado. En su vida le habían pedido semejante favor. Ya estaba por decir que no entendía nada, pero Shaoran no había terminado. Lo tomó del delantal con fuerza asombrosa, y lo arrastró casi hasta su rostro.

-Si no haces lo que te digo, te aseguro que me enteraré. Vendré y te desmembraré hueso por hueso, fibra por fibra hasta que no quede nada –en ese momento pudo ver sus ojos, de un color ambarino, y con un brillo tan hipnotizante como la mirada de un lobo. Tartamudeó unas frases sin coherencia y 

asintió al pedido. Shaoran lo soltó y se levantó. Dejó algo de dinero y le dio la espalda

-Recuerda...si no haces lo que te digo, te juro que me enteraré y te haré maldecir el día que me viste ¿entendido? –el dependiente tragó plomo en vez de saliva–Porque ese será tu último día...

-----------------------------------

-¡Profesora Mizuki! –Sakura decía sorprendida mientras veía acercarse a la sacerdotisa con paso lastimoso, acompañada de Touya y Yukito

-Hola Sakura –dijo la profesora reprimiendo un gesto de dolor 

-Monstruo ¿qué pasó aquí? –dijo al ver rastros de escarcha, un puesto congelado y rastros de fuego por doquier

-Nightwalker atacó de nuevo –dijo Eriol–y ahora no está solo

-¿No lo está? –dijo Yukito 

-Míralo tu mismo –dijo Mei Ling

Entonces apareció Nakuru junto con Sakura cargando dos peluches con aspecto lastimoso. Kero y Spinel estaban vendados. Solamente sus ojos estaban sin cubrir, y parecía que hubiesen estado jugando con fósforos en donde no debían.

-¿Ves? Ahora han aparecido dos bestias que se hacen llamar los guardianes del Nightwalker. Por fortuna, parece que no los mataron, pero por un pelo y no quedarían sino cenizas de ellos –dijo Eriol. 

-Necesito mostrarles algo –dijo la profesora. Sakura, Eriol y los demás fueron guiados por el santuario hasta un lugar que ellos nunca habían visto. Había un círculo enorme, con inscripciones muy extrañas, y las representaciones del cuervo, vampiro y el lobo a su alrededor –esto es lo que mantiene el sello de la puerta negra y del escudo que rodea al lago. Pero el caminante es poderoso y no se rendirá. Volverá con toda su fuerza, y puede que ni este campo lo resista. Necesito de su magia, para incrementar el poder del sello –miró hacia fuera. El día se transformaba en atardecer, y ya las primeras estrellas convergían en el cielo.

-La oscuridad ya viene –dijo Mei Ling–la noche pronto llegará. ¿Esta vez qué sucederá?

-Esperemos que nada –dijo Eriol–tenemos que salvar a Li del influjo de ese talismán para tratar de evitar la destrucción

-Si es para salvarlo –dijo Sakura–entonces lo haré. No puedo tolerar...que Shaoran sea malo

-Él no es malo. Nightwalker lo controla desde sus más oscuros pensamientos –dijo Eriol–tenemos que hacerlo reaccionar o de lo contrario...tendremos que destruirlo también

-¡NO! –dijo Sakura congelando instantáneamente a Eriol–debe haber una forma de liberarlo...tiene que haberla

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que la hallaremos, cueste lo que cueste

-----------------------------------

-¡Eres un cachorro malcriado! –rugió Fénrir mientras aprisionaba contra el suelo a Aëgnor

-¡Pues al menos no tengo personalidad de refrigerador! –respondió Aëgnor 

-¡Al menos no estoy lleno de aire caliente!

-¡A ti se te congeló el cerebro!

-¡Mequetrefe!

-¡Imbécil!

Pero unos golpes en la puerta los detuvieron en seco

-¿Joven Li? ¿Está usted bien? –una voz femenina con algunos años 

-¡Un humano! –dijo Aëgnor

-¡Sé lo que es idiota! –respondió Fénrir 

-¿Joven Li? –volvió a preguntar la voz

Aëgnor tosió un poco y habló, imitando la voz de Shaoran

-¿Si?

-Oh, solo quería saber como estaba, he estado escuchando unos ruidos extraños

-¿Ruidos extraños? No he escuchado nada –respondió Aëgnor. Fénrir le decía con señas que cortara

-Párala idiota, nos van a descubrir –le dijo en un "secreto a voces"

-¿Joven Li? –volvió a increpar la señora

-¿Si? ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –era el VERDADERO Shaoran

-Pero...si usted está adentro...¿cómo salió?

-No puedo estar adentro, hace una hora que salí –dijo con cara extrañada. Miró hacia la puerta y pudo percibir las energías de Aëgnor y Fénrir. _Cachorros tontos, qué tontería han hecho ahora_ –no señora, debe ser una equivocación, aquí no hay nadie. Seguramente creyó escucharme

-Seguramente...pero estoy segura que oí algo adentro. ¿No quiere que pida ayuda?

-¡¡NO!! –dijeron Shaoran y Aëgnor al mismo tiempo. El lobo tapó con una de sus extremidades el hocico del tigre, que no podía respirar. La señora una vez más vio con rostro extrañado a Shaoran, y se alejó con cautela de él...como si tuviera una enfermedad rara o algo así. Shaoran entró al departamento estrepitosamente, tropezando con una de las patas de Aëgnor y dándose un golpe tremendo.

-Más tarde los castigaré –dijo con una mirada que partiría una roca–pero ahora necesito que pongamos en acción este plan. Hoy, a las 8:00 de la noche...

-----------------------------------

-Muy bien. Deben concentrar el poder de su magia aquí –dijo Kaho–así, el sello permanecerá incólume ante el poder del caminante nocturno

-¿Está bien así? –dijo Sakura

-Perfecto. Eriol debe ir justo frente a ti –dijo la profesora. Nakuru, Yukito y Touya asistían a los preparativos, cuando un ruidito incesante los descolocó. Eriol tomó su móvil y respondió

-¿Diga?

-_Disculpe...¿hablo con el señor Eriol Hiragizawa?_

-Si, soy yo, ¿pero quién es usted?

-_Le parecerá una tontería lo que voy a decirle, pero hace un rato un sujeto me pidió que lo llamara y le diera un mensaje_

-¿Un mensaje? 

-_Esto es lo que dice: _

No necesito ver nada 

_En mi la oscuridad es aliada_

_Puedo ver una flor en la sombra_

_¿De qué? Ya lo descubrirás_

_La noche ya llega _

_Y el tiempo se te acaba_

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Eriol

-_Si...aquí dice algo más: divide para conquistar. Esa es la consigna_

-Se lo agradezco mucho –dijo Eriol

-_No, yo soy el que se lo agradece_ –y cortó la comunicación. 

-Un ingenioso acertijo –murmuró Eriol–muy bien...empecemos. No necesito ver...en mi la oscuridad es aliada...

-Un lobo –dijo Touya–un lobo caza en la oscuridad.

-Bien –dijo Eriol–sabemos que la palabra lobo es sinónimo del Nightwalker. Dice que ve una flor en la oscuridad...–Eriol se queda en silencio y luego abre grande los ojos –una víctima. Ha encontrado una víctima. La noche que ya llega y el tiempo se acaba –continuó Eriol, pero se quedó en silencio. Hasta que Sakura se puso espantosamente pálida

-¡Tomoyo! ¡él va por Tomoyo!

-Tenemos que detenerlo –dijo Yukito. Pero eso no será sencillo de ninguna forma, porque en ese preciso momento vieron que ya la noche había llegado. Y las extrañas representaciones brillaron con una luz plateada, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Los ojos del lobo en el suelo brillaron, y pudieron sentir el aura helada de Fénrir. Pudieron sentirlo, al batir sus alas y aullar en forma tan tétrica que cubrieron sus oídos de aquel sonido perturbador.

Pero eso no fue todo, al crecer una columna de fuego rojo rubí hasta la altura del cielo. Aëgnor también estaba allí.

-Él no es ningún tonto –dijo Eriol– ahora lo entiendo: divide para conquistar, una muy inteligente estrategia. 

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –dijo Mei Ling–si nos quedamos aquí, él matará a Daidouji, pero si no vamos a su socorro, ellos podrán contra el escudo de la puerta negra.

-Lo único que nos queda es jugar bajo sus reglas –dijo Eriol mientras apretaba su llave–Corre a casa de Daidouji, y sálvala. Yo combatiré con Yue y Ruby Moon contra ese par de bestias. Pero si no sales de inmediato –un fenomenal estruendo, seguido de un rugido animal– será lo último que sabremos de Tomoyo

Sakura asintió, y otro impacto remeció al escudo del lago, seguido de una maldición. Tenía que darse prisa

-----------------------------------

Cada paso lo acercaba a su objetivo. La oscuridad ya comenzaba a cubrirlo todo con su negro manto, y su paso seguía impertérrito, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Vestía un gabán negro, y su cabello castaño ondeaba con el viento frío proveniente del norte. En la lejanía divisó la mansión Daidouji, y sus ojos brillaron. Ya casi era hora, y podía recordar con facilidad espantosa el interior de la gran residencia. Se hizo detrás de un gran árbol, al ver a varios guardaespaldas en la verja de entrada. Sería pan comido deshacerse de ellos, pero así no sería divertido. 

Vio como uno de ellos salía y dejaba la verja entreabierta, y también pudo ver que el otro guarda estaba descuidado. Como si fuera una sombra, se escabulló, y llegó hasta la gran puerta principal. Palpó la cerradura, pero calculó que le tomaría 5 segundos más el forzarla. Demasiado tiempo, así que optó por la salida fácil: tocar a la puerta, y se ocultó junto a unos arbustos.

Una amable mucama abrió la puerta, se asomó y dejó apenas el espacio para que ingresara. Un movimiento en falso, y sería hombre muerto...aunque eso no pasara de ser un pensamiento retórico.

La mucama con cara afable pero estúpida (juzgó Shaoran a primera vista) dejó el espacio justo, y de un salto se introdujo. La parte fácil, resuelta; ahora, por la chica Daidouji y el cetro. Es hora de trabajar.

-----------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando sintió calosfríos. Miró hacia la noche, aún joven, y sintió uno de nuevo recorriéndole la espalda. Se quitó unos mechones de su cabello y regresó la vista a su lectura. Pero había algo en el aire, que no la dejaba en paz. La perturbaba. La molestaba. Era como el molesto ronroneo de las alas de un mosquito cuando duermes. Pero de repente Tomoyo vio algo más. El sonido del silencio crecía, la rodeaba. La oscuridad parecía dar paso a alguien más. Atravesó la estancia de su habitación y entreabrió la puerta. Hacia la izquierda no había nada más que la nada inquietante presencia del pasillo vacío. A la derecha, lo mismo, aunque este no estaba tan iluminado. Suspiró lánguidamente y regresó a su lugar, pero bien no se había dado la vuelta, y se puso tan pálida como el edredón de su espacioso lecho. 

No había algo ahí. ALGUIEN estaba ahí, en el rincón más oscuro. Miraba con cierta atención el espacio infinito que había entre sus ojos y el muro de su habitación, y aunque no podía distinguir quien era, si podía saber que alguien estaba allí, hojeando un libro tomado al azar de su biblioteca, y escuchaba retazos de lo que decía:

"Una noche de tormenta, mientras yo vagaba entre la impasible tempestad, escuché un sonido. Bruscamente volví la cabeza, para encontrar un sacro lobo de los días de antaño. Con aire de amo y maestro, aulló ante la flagrante tormenta. Sus ojos eran como el atrayente color del oro, y con la inconfundible frialdad con la que arde una estrella en el firmamento. Le pregunté: ¿quién es usted, señor, que ante mi se presenta? Pero el lobo no me respondió. Sólo me miró, sólo eso y nada más..."

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Tomoyo, amedrentada instintivamente ante aquel que se presentaba sin previo aviso.

-¿Quién soy yo? –su voz sonaba como un trueno cuyo volumen disminuido no le quitaba su fuerza–La pregunta es: ¿quién debería ser yo? –La luz salida de un poste le permitió a Tomoyo vislumbrar cabello castaño de tono inconfundible

-¿Li? ¿eres tú?

-Pero yo no sé quién debería ser; lo que sé, es que la hora de la venganza ha llegado. Las ofensas, se lavan con sangre, pero no con cualquiera. Con la sangre ofensora, con esta se lavan las faltas

-¿Con qué derecho tú dices eso? –le dijo Tomoyo

-Lo mismo podría decir yo –dijo mientras tomaba del escritorio una foto donde salían Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura de hace unos años –¿sabes tú lo que yo pienso de la amistad? –un destello azulado, y una flama azul comenzó a consumir la foto, iluminando con gesto abrumadoramente frío los rasgos de Shaoran Li –Esto es lo que yo pienso –Tomoyo respiró profundo –Los amigos son traidores. Son mentirosos. Son envidiosos. Si tienes lo que ellos quieren, maquinan a tus espaldas para conseguirlo, sin importar a quien esté en medio para lograrlo. ¿Me equivoco?

Tomoyo estaba sin habla. 

-Pero eso se acabó. Uno por uno, ojo por ojo, hasta que la cuenta quede saldada –la flama azul se apagó, pero un destello metálico cortó la oscuridad–Tomoyo Daidouji, la hora ha llegado. ¿Algo que decir antes de morir?

-No...no lo hagas –murmuró Tomoyo

Shaoran izó la espada que lanzó un viso metálico de aspecto sumamente tétrico. Tomoyo entonces, en un acto reflejo, trató de asir la hoja con sus manos desnudas. Lo hizo, haciéndose un corte en una de sus manos. Retrocedió tomándose la mano herida, mientras Li realizaba un quiebre de muñeca que dejaba impoluta la hoja de la espada. Pero algo entonces distrajo a Shaoran, y Tomoyo aprovechó, saliendo de la habitación y perdiéndose entre las penumbras de la mansión. 

-Es muy valiente o muy, muy tonta –murmuró mientras salía de la habitación, aún con la espada en la mano __

-----------------------------------

-¡Alto! –dijo Ruby Moon ante las dos bestias que batallaban ante el escudo que rodeaba el lago 

Los dos la vieron con gesto frío, para luego ignorarla y seguir en lo suyo. Pero una flecha voló de la nada, impactando en una de las alas de Fénrir, pero sin provocarle daño alguno.

-Oye, Fénrir –le dijo Aëgnor– parece que te buscan a ti

El lobo guardó silencio. Divisó entonces a Yue apuntándole con un arco. Junto a él permanecían Eriol, Ruby Moon y Kaho. Su mirada azul brilló entonces, y se lanzó contra ellos. Ondas heladas emanaban del monstruoso lobo, y mientras Yue se preparaba para contraatacar, Ruby Moon misteriosamente había abandonado a Eriol. 

-¡Siente el poder de la luna, guardián! –rugió Fénrir y el viento helado en forma de rayo salió en búsqueda de Yue, pero entonces sintió una presencia a su costado. ¡había caído en la más estúpida de las trampas! Ruby Moon estaba a poco más de un metro, apuntándole con sus rubíes, pero el fuego puso distancia entre él y la guardiana. 

-Estás viejo para esto Fénrir –dijo Aëgnor sentenciosamente

-Cierra el pico –dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban. De ellos salió, un rayo azul, no más grueso que 3 alfileres juntos, pero que atravesó un árbol de lado a lado. Eriol frunció el entrecejo, mientras trataba de hallar el punto débil de uno de ellos

-_"Son como fortalezas caminantes _–vio como Yue evadía por centímetros el frío toque de Fénrir– _no hay ataque capaz de derribarlos. Son como la espada y la armadura, el uno protege al otro..."_ –Ruby Moon que volaba tratando de no ser achicharrada por el furibundo fuego del tigre

-¡Aëgnor, hagámoslo! –dijo Fénrir– ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestra jugada maestra?

El felino asintió y voló junto al Lobo

-Espero que lo recuerdes –dijo Fénrir

Eriol apretó el báculo. Entendió que era hora de actuar. O hacía algo, o los destruirían sin remedio.

-¡FURIA DEPREDADOR! –rugieron las bestias al tiempo. Su poder combinado era letal. Kaho apretó a los durmientes Spinel y Kerberos, todavía recuperándose de la pelea con Aëgnor.

Pero Eriol no era ningún tonto. Hizo lo único que podía hacer, y a un movimiento suyo, el báculo brilló. Las bestias se paralizaron al momento.

-¡Suéltame AHORA! –rugió Aëgnor con furia

-Estas cadenas... –murmuró Fénrir– las cadenas de Geffos. ¿Qué pretendes maldito mago mal nacido?

-Solamente detenerlos –dijo Eriol– ustedes son demasiado poderosos para enfrentarlos de igual a igual

Las cadenas aprisionaron las grandes alas de ambos guardianes, y un extraño cerrojo, con una joya roja y una azul respectivamente completaron el sello.

Yue y Ruby Moon vieron admirados la jugada de Eriol. Digna de todo un ajedrecista. Digna de la reencarnación del gran Clow Reed.

-----------------------------------

-Dios mío –suspiraba Tomoyo mientras agarraba con fuerza su mano sangrante–¿qué es lo que pretende?

Recordó con gesto sombrío como la llama azul iluminaba el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Qué hago? –entonces escuchó el rumor de pasos sobre la alfombra persa, agudizado por su propia y agitada respiración. Miró a su alrededor algo para defenderse. Lo único que encontró fue un cetro de aspecto muy costoso. Lo tomó en su mano, y este brilló, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en oír los pasos de Li, que ni lo notó. 

De repente los pasos parecieron apagarse. Parecían alejarse. Con el corazón desbocado, Tomoyo avanzó precariamente hacia la puerta. Un paso tras otro, la puerta parecía alejarse cada vez más, hasta que palpó el frío picaporte.

Entreabrió la puerta. Nada, oscuridad de un lado. Del otro, lo mismo. Cerró la puerta y tragó pesado. Parecía que no hubiera usado sus pulmones en años y se reclinó lentamente contra la puerta. Y el silencio se hizo presente, imperturbable.

-Olvidaste mirar para arriba –murmuró una voz en medio de la negrura impenetrable

Tomoyo alzó su rostro y quedó más pálida que el mejor de los mármoles de Carrara. Trató en vano de correr, pero la espada se incrustó a pocos centímetros de su cuello en la fina puerta de madera. Volvió a ver, para encontrarse con la figura de Shaoran a escasa distancia de ella.

-Dicen que los lobos tienen la particular habilidad de oler el miedo. De percibirlo en los demás, y en ti es insoportable ese aroma 

Tomoyo abrió los ojos

-Detesto a los cobardes. A los débiles. Pero tú tienes algo que me repudia profundamente...

La linda chica retrocedió en vano, y el cetro brilló vivamente, y murmuró, inclusive Tomoyo pareció escucharlo

"Nightwalker...ven a mi, AQUÍ Y AHORA" 

-El cetro de Ottokar. Por milenios lo he buscado –Tomoyo miró con atención el objeto– ¿No sabes acaso lo que es? Muchos están dispuestos a matar o morir por lo que eso representa. 

-¿Pero por...?

¡VEN A MI, LOBO NOCTURNO!

El cetro brilló de nuevo. Tomoyo entonces dejó el cetro, que brilló. El rubí brilló, y entonces ella pudo ver a Shaoran. Pero por un instante eterno, pudo percibir la imagen incorpórea de un ángel invencible cuyo nombre hacía temblar hasta a los más valientes. Pero otro destello dorado la distrajo. La espada también fulguraba en su mano

-¡¡Libérate!! –profirió Shaoran, liberando al báculo dorado del dragón y la luna brillante. El cetro pareció reconocer el artefacto, y viceversa. Tomoyo retrocedió instintivamente ante Li y la batalla de los cetros, pero un resplandor blanquecino la cegó por completo.

-----------------------------------

Sakura corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento. En su fuero interno, suplicaba por llegar a tiempo de salvar a Tomoyo y de detener a Shaoran, de una locura de la que podía arrepentirse por toda la vida. Pero algo llamó su atención, un rayo de luz blanca que salía de la casa de Tomoyo, al fin a la vista

-¡Tomoyo! –dijo Sakura mientras reiniciaba la carrera

Energías aumentando. Dos energías en confrontación. Pocas veces había sentido semejantes dosis de furia, de poder, en un solo sitio. 

-¡Dios mío, Tomoyo! –dijo al ver una silueta vacilante avanzar hacia ella. Tenía una herida en la mano, pero nada fuera de eso. El alivio que sentía Sakura era indescriptible– ¿qué sucede Tomoyo?

-Es Li...y alguien más...están luchando...están matándose...Li...parece enloquecido

Sakura acomodó a Tomoyo como pudo. Avanzaron ambas hasta un sitio prudencialmente lejano de la casa, y pudo percibir como las energías seguían peleando.

Hasta que una luz dorada iluminó la oscuridad nocturna por un momento. Y se desvaneció, para que luego dos cuerpos salieran disparados desde la mansión a escasos dos metros de su ubicación. Thanh y Len, sin duda. Golpeados, sangrantes, pero con el cetro entre sus brazos

-¡Atrás, lobo nocturno! –rugió Len– ¡Nunca vencerás!

Pero otro impacto salido de la nada silenció al portador del vampiro. Y una espada inmisericorde se incrustó en la pierna del desdichado sujeto

-Déjalo, ahora... –murmuró Shaoran, pero se oía la voz del Nightwalker–te maté una vez...no veo porque no hacerlo una segunda

Sakura y Tomoyo palidecieron a un tiempo. Sakura apretó la llave en tanto Shaoran, y la espada martirizaban al sujeto. Len se levantó y se arrojó con un grito salvaje contra Li, pero este le correspondió con una patada que lo regresó inmediatamente al suelo. 

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! –le dijo Shaoran

-¡Poder! ¡espada! –la voz de Sakura llamó la atención de Shaoran y de los dos sujetos, que ni cortos ni perezosos, salieron a correr.

-Cobardes –dijo con mala cara Li– Pero y con todo, se llevaron el cetro de Ottokar. ¿¡Te das cuenta de la estupidez que cometiste!?

-¡Shaoran! ¡sé muy bien que puedes escucharme, por favor, reacciona! –dijo Sakura mientras sostenía la espada

-¿Crees que le temo a una carta Sakura? ¡lo sé todo de ti! ¡sé como peleas! Sé como vencerte...

-Por favor Shaoran –suplicó Sakura por última vez– por favor...

-Es hora de probar que tan fuertes somos Sakura –dijo Shaoran mientras sostenía la espada– vamos...dame tu mejor golpe

-No...por favor...despierta de ese influjo que te domina...regresa por favor...

Pero la respuesta fue un golpe que casi la manda al suelo. La espada reaccionaba justo a tiempo a la arremetida de Shaoran. Sakura, con la habilidad de la carta espada no debería tener ningún problema...pero luchaba contra Shaoran Li y contra el Nightwalker, que parecían tener la habilidad de 1000 espadas en una sola. Ni siquiera la carta fuerza parecía rivalizar con la propia fuerza del caminante.

-¡Por favor, deténganse! –dice Tomoyo consternada al ver como combaten Sakura y Shaoran

-¡ALTO! –dijo una voz entonces, deteniendo en seco a todos los presentes

-----------------------------------

-Yue... –murmuró Shaoran mientras lo miraba

-Li...Nightwalker...deben detenerse ahora –dijo Eriol– no sabes lo que...

-¡No! ¡ustedes, parranda de estúpidos, son los que no lo saben! –dijo mientras sus palabras rezumaban furia– ¿acaso no sabes de donde viene el poder del Nigromante? ¡del maldito cetro! ¡y ella... viene y se mete en mi camino!

-¡Shaoran! ¿eres tú? –la voz de Mei Ling lo distrajo completamente de la vista de Sakura y Eriol. Este, aprovechó el momento y se acercó a Sakura

-Escúchame bien. Jamás podrás vencerlo jugando su juego, así que usarás la carta del candado. Usaré el mismo conjuro que usé para detener a las bestias, pero debes concentrarte es en que el candado no se abra mientras las cadenas no lo retengan por completo ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.–dijo Eriol. La espada volvió a ser el báculo, y Sakura aguardó el momento

-¡Eriol! –dijo Sakura

El mago invocó el hechizo, y Shaoran no pareció percatarse. Estas lo envolvieron con la fuerza de una anaconda, y soltó su inseparable espada, mientras su rostro revelaba el dolor y el esfuerzo por no ser atrapado por completo. Haciendo acopios sobrehumanos, trató de librarse de la cadena, entre tanto, Eriol sostenía con fuerza su báculo. Pero las alas se desplegaron a toda su anchura y las cadenas cayeron a los pies de Shaoran.

-No me detendrás con tan poca cosa, Hiragizawa –dijo Shaoran mientras las alas aún permanecían en su espalda, dándole un aire misterioso– porque yo...

Entonces sintió que era retenido por la espalda, y pudo ver rastros de una tela blanquísima. ¡Yue trataba de detener por siquiera un instante a Nightwalker!

-¡Suéltame, maldición! –rugió Shaoran tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Yue, sin resultados. Entonces un aura fría comenzó a sentirse en todo el lugar. Los ojos ambarinos del asesino brillaron como un trueno quebrando la oscuridad, y un sello mágico se iluminó lentamente bajo ellos, mientras un hechizo brotaba de los labios de Li

"Pon estos pies en un viento fuerte...bríndame las alas de la tempestad para evitar que el mal se acerque..."

-¡Ahora Sakura! –se oyó entonces la voz de Eriol

La carta voló a la orden de su dueña, y se concentró en la cadena. Shaoran parecía por momentos capaz de librarse, y un sello mágico se iluminó a sus pies, pero después de unos instantes de fieros intentos, al fin pudo contenerlo 

Pero la espada levitó lentamente y se convirtió en el báculo, que voló frente a su dueño. El cielo entonces pareció quebrarse ante el fragor de los truenos que rugían en el cielo y de los rayos que iluminaban el firmamento momentáneamente. Los verdes ojos del dragón fulguraron frígidamente. El caminante estaba retenido, más no vencido.

-Pagarás por esto, mago Clow –murmuró una voz de ultratumba, que salió de los labios de Shaoran. La cadena parecía un vestido superpuesto, reteniéndolo de los brazos, piernas y cuello. 

-No tuve más opción –dijo Eriol visiblemente agotado– pocas veces tuve que emplear tanto poder como ahora

Pero el poder del caminante no disminuía. El báculo volvió a ser una diminuta llave que se ocultó entre los oscuros ropajes de Li. Sus alas se esfumaron de su espalda para luego Li caer al suelo, acompañado del tintineo de los pesados eslabones de la cadena, cuyo sello era el mismísimo talismán. Con Nightwalker sumido en un profundo cansancio, debido a la primera vez que supo como escapar de la cadena, la tormenta se desvanecía en el ya oscuro firmamento 

-Eriol –dijo Sakura– ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Matarlo –dijo una voz. Yue miraba impasible al asesino dominado e "indefenso"

-Ni hablar –respondió Eriol– no lo mataremos hasta que sepamos qué quiere

-¡Hiragizawa! ¡está sangrando! ¡Shaoran está sangrando!

Eriol y Sakura volvieron la cabeza. El cuerpo de Shaoran estaba justo bajo un charco nada agradable de sangre. Fría y roja sangre.

-Algo grave está pasándole –aseveró Eriol– pero no es un daño físico. Es un daño espiritual. Alguien está atacándolo de alguna manera

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Mei Ling

-En primer lugar, tendremos que meterlo en la casa de Daidouji. Después, lo miraré con más cuidado, porque es alguien poderoso el que le produjo estas heridas

-¿Será posible que...? –dijo Tomoyo

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? –dijo Sakura

-Cuando estaba en casa, Li...o bueno, lo que haya sido trató de matarme. Sin pensar me encontré un cetro, o algo parecido. Este pareció entonces enloquecer en mis manos y de la nada salieron ese par de sujetos de la otra ocasión, pero antes, hirió a Li y este ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. 

-Ese cetro...Tarath, el Nigromante. Nightwalker, el talismán del lobo nocturno y el báculo de luna brillante. Oh, no... no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa Hiragizawa? –dijo Mei Ling desde el suelo revisando a Li

-Será mejor que llamen a Kaho, y que traigan a ese par de bestias aquí. Creo que tenemos un interrogatorio pendiente.

-¿Es algo malo Eriol? –preguntó Sakura mientras ayudaba a Mei Ling

-Malo no es la palabra correcta Sakura...será la peor pesadilla de todas...y me temo que solo él podrá salvarnos ahora.

-----------------------------------

-¡Con un demonio! –rugió Len mientras Thanh sentía un ramalazo de dolor acometerle la pierna sangrante, perforada por la espada de Li

-Cierra la boca estúpido –dijo el portador del cuervo– no sabemos si está aquí. 

-No lo está...–dijo Len– si así fuera, ya nos habría aniquilado.

-Pero...

Entonces se callaron. Llegaron a un claro, a lo profundo del bosque,  en las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda. La luna estaba en cuarto menguante, pero algo más lejos de ella fulguraba una estrella misteriosa.

-Es la señal. Esa es –dijo Len mientras se recostaba contra un árbol

Thanh avanzó con el cetro en su mano, y lo puso en medio del claro. Entonces el cetro brilló, y algo similar a un féretro salió con un extraño sonido de la tierra. Tenía misteriosas inscripciones por todas partes, y era retenido por un sello de magnitud imposible.

El cetro brilló, y el sello cayó con un sonido metálico. Y una gran luz invadió el suelo, mientras un círculo con millones de inscripciones, runas y demás se iluminaba. Ambos portadores quedaron encandilados un momento, pero al abrir los ojos, sus quijadas habrían caído hasta el suelo. Una voz fría exigió con autoridad

-¿Es la hora?

-Si, mi señor

-Bien. Al fin nos veremos de nuevo, y al fin vamos a ver quien es el más fuerte –dijo al mirar el cuarto menguante de la luna

-----------------------------------

La mente de Shaoran Li en este momento es una gran negrura sin fondo. Pero en medio de esta, había alguien. Un muchacho vestido de jade y oro, estaba recostado en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la nada absoluta.

-¿Dónde...?

-Hasta que al fin despiertas –dijo entonces una voz. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Nightwalker. Los ornamentos de los trajes de ambos brillaban misteriosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó entonces Shaoran

-Me atraparon. Una cadena mágica que por cada vez que intente romper su sello, me quitará la mitad de mi energía

-¿Y entonces? 

-Esperar –entonces pudieron sentir un aura nueva, pero oscura y fría– ya está. El Nigromante regresó.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¡si puede destruir el mundo con tan solo desearlo!

-No hará nada. De todas formas, tu cuerpo aún no se adapta por completo a nuestro poder combinado, de modo que solo nos queda esperar

-¿Y qué haremos con ellos? –dijo Shaoran

-¿Ellos? –dijo seguramente refiriéndose a Sakura, Eriol y a los demás– ¿acaso el concilio no sirve para nada?

-Los del concilio no harán nada, y menos me creerán si digo que tú me advertiste. Tendremos que...esperar.

El dolor se hizo presente en el rostro de Shaoran. Comenzó a sangrar de todo su cuerpo, de heridas que jamás lo tocaron, pero que dolían como 1000 espadas encendidas clavándose a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sentía que el dolor lo podía hacer enloquecer.

-Ven aquí –dijo Nightwalker

-Lo haría...si pudiera –respondió con un nuevo gesto de dolor Shaoran

Nightwalker flotó entonces desde su lugar hasta donde reposaba el "cuerpo" de Shaoran. Lo tomó en sus brazos y escuchó como palpitaba su corazón. Nada anormal. Entonces sus alas crecieron y casi los envuelven a los dos por completo.

-Descansa, muchacho. Esto es tan solo el calentamiento.

Pero Shaoran murmuró algo que se perdió en medio del dolor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sa...Sakura está en peligro...

-Ni hablar. Ella puede defenderse sola. Mientras alguno de los dos estemos aquí, en las profundidades de tu mente, tu cuerpo estará como un vegetal. Será como un estado de coma.

-Pero ellos...no saben...no podrán...

-Shhh....silencio. Si tu no te recuperas, entonces si será para que ellos se preocupen bastante.

-¿Fénrir y Aëgnor...también están atrapados? –preguntó Shaoran mientras su voz se apagaba

-Eso me temo. Pero al igual que nosotros, ellos están refugiados en lo profundo de sus mentes. En tanto no sea necesario, ninguno despertará.

Pero Shaoran ya dormía. Parecía sumamente agotado, y entonces Nightwalker levantó la mirada.

-Esto es solo el comienzo niño. ¿Por qué será que entonces...? –entonces la respuesta vino por si sola– tal vez, solo tal vez, si tengamos que aceptar la ayuda de esos entrometidos.

Entonces hizo aparecer su flauta. Respiró profundo y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Una triste melodía. No como la furiosa tormenta, sino como la lluvia. La fría y purificadora lluvia...

Me disculpo sinceramente por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no me ha quedado tiempo de absolutamente nada, y por eso hasta ahora entrego este capítulo. También agradezco a todas las personas que me han pedido que termine el fic (que la intriga los mata), pues les cuento que eso es solo el comienzo, y que intriga habrá mucha más.

NightWalker.


	8. Capítulo 8

NIGHTWALKER

_Trocó entonces aquel lobo mis tristes fantasías en sonrisa,_

_Por el grave decoro y la severa expresión del semblante que traía_

_"Sé que no eres un cobarde" dije "espectral, torvo y antiguo lobo que _

_vagando vienes desde la nocturna ribera;_

_¡Dime que señorial nombre tú recibes en la orilla plutoniana de la noche!_

_Dijo el lobo: "¿realmente quieres saberlo?"._

LA HECHICERA

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Eriol, ¿por qué no despierta? –preguntó Sakura al ver el cuerpo encadenado de Shaoran por enésima vez.

-Me gustaría saberlo Sakura –dijo la reencarnación de Clow– pero me es imposible hacer algo ahora. Las cadenas impiden que use su magia, así que solo nos queda esperar.

-Pero no se ha movido ni un ápice. Parece...muerto –dijo Tomoyo

Todos guardaron silencio.

Mientras tanto, Mei Ling velaba a Shaoran. Estaba recostado en una gran cama, pero seguía encadenado. La habitación tenía grandes ventanas, y hacía un sol esplendoroso, pero ni siquiera la luz parecía perturbarlo. Estando así, parecía mentira la amenaza latente en su interior. Parecía solo un chico de 16 años.

-Shaoran...¿cómo fue que esto sucedió? –dijo Mei Ling mientras miraba hacia el exterior.

-No lo sé –respondió una voz.

La chica volvió bruscamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de su primo. Aún vivía, para su alivio.

-¡Shaoran! –dijo mientras se arrojaba sobre su cuello sin poder contenerse– ¡despertaste!

-Si Mei Ling...tranquilízate... –entonces sintió algo húmedo en su cuello– ¿por qué lloras?

-¡Tonto! ¡nos tenías muy preocupados! –dijo con calor la chica.

-¿Nos? –dijo Shaoran algo descolocado. Entonces si cayó en cuenta de donde estaba. En una casa ajena, sobre una cama extraña y más encima, encadenado e inmovilizado– ¿dónde estoy Mei Ling?

-Estás en mi casa –le respondió la voz de Tomoyo. Detrás de ella, venían Sakura y Eriol.

Los tres ingresados vieron hacia la cama. Allí yacía Shaoran, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en verlos.

-¿Cómo estás Li? –preguntó Eriol

-Encadenado –le respondió con sarcasmo Shaoran

-Por favor Shaoran, lo hicimos porque era la única manera... –dijo Sakura

Li guardó un denso silencio, y cerró los ojos como quien se encuentra meditando.

-Li, tenemos que hablar –dijo Eriol

-Te escucho –dijo Shaoran

-¿Por qué quisiste matar a Tomoyo anoche? –se le adelantó Sakura

-Por el cetro –respondió Shaoran al punto– ella tenía el cetro y mi misión era: "destruye el cetro de Ottokar y a quienes lo posean", pero menosprecié el poder de ese artefacto del demonio y ¡puf! Ahora el Nigromante despertará –si es que no lo ha hecho ya– y ustedes se encargarán de detenerlo

-¿Nosotros? –dijo Eriol con un respingo de sorpresa– ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-No podría hacer algo contra él aunque quisiera –dijo Shaoran– estas cadenas son muy resistentes. Incluso para mí, así que luchar me ha quedado como una misión imposible –entonces sintió una sensación familiar– creo que siento la repulsiva y débil presencia del mayor de los Kinomoto. Y viene con Tsukishiro...y creo que también viene el novio de Sakura.

Justo tocaron al timbre. Efectivamente, eran Touya, Yukito y Kai. Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a recibirlos, y Eriol se quedó junto con Mei Ling y el inmovilizado Shaoran. Apenas salieron, Shaoran habló

-¿Sigues con el interrogatorio? –preguntó Shaoran.

---------------------------------

-¡No me toques! –rugió Aëgnor mientras una furiosa llamarada ponía tierra de por medio entre Kaho y las dos bestias

-Vamos, tiene que haber una forma de acercarnos hasta ellos sin riesgo de ser convertidos en cenizas o en un témpano gigante

Ambas bestias rugieron con furia a un tiempo, desesperados y retenidos por las indestructibles cadenas.

-Creo que tendremos que llamar a Eriol –dijo Kaho ya dándose por vencida– creo que solamente hay una manera de moverlos de ahí. Traer aquí a Li –lo pensó detenidamente. Eso sería todavía más difícil.

---------------------------------

Touya y Yukito subían hacia donde les había indicado Tomoyo. Podían escuchar el rumor de voces, a través de una puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con él? –preguntó una voz

-No lo sé –responde una voz

-¡YA BASTA! –vocifera una voz–  ¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa?

-Tal vez –respondió una vez más, sin miramientos.

Touya abrió la puerta y se quedó de una pieza. El mocoso, atado y encadenado cual fuera una bestia, Eriol sentado frente a él y Mei Ling gritándole. Todo un cuadro.

-¿Por qué está encadenado? –preguntó Yukito

-Porque salvé a 100 niños en un incendio –dijo Shaoran con el sarcasmo rezumante

-Maldito mocoso, ¿qué demonios te sucede? –le espetó Touya

-Nada que te importe, maldita sea –dijo mientras lo miraba con furia. Ambos se mandaron malas miradas, obviamente Eriol los detuvo al percibir el cambio en Li

-Tranquilos –dijo el inglés conciliador. Ya había sido difícil tranquilizar a Li y a Nightwalker, como para tranquilizarlos de nuevo, con el bono adicional del hermano de Sakura– será mejor que dejemos a Li un momento. Touya le lanzó una última mirada, y Li no se quedó atrás. Al fin se quedó solo y entonces pudo pensar con algo de claridad

-Obviamente él no sabe nada –dijo la voz del caminante en la mente de Li

-Gracias por decirme lo obvio –respondió Shaoran.

-Muy bien, señor sarcástico –respondió Nightwalker– ¿ideas?

-Solo una –respondió Shaoran enfocando sus pensamientos

-¿Acaso estás llevado? ¿sabes lo que sucedería si hacemos eso?

-Si –respondió muy tranquilo 

-Muy bien. Pero aún no lo haremos –Shaoran pareció verlo frente a él– cuando salga...el miedo se esparcirá....la muerte aparecerá...la destrucción se asegurará...

-.... –Shaoran guardó silencio

-Sé lo que piensas –dijo Nightwalker– y estás en lo correcto, pero...

-¿Pero qué? –dijo Shaoran

-Tenemos una entre diez de no matarnos mientras trato de zafarme de las cadenas

-Es más que cero –dijo Shaoran– además, comienzo a oxidarme...

---------------------------------

-Mi señor –habló Len– aquí está lo que pidió. Los huesos de la hechicera –dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño recipiente

-Mmmm....que trágico destino....-murmuró una voz– la poderosa hechicera Circe convertida en polvo....murmuró mientras recibía el recipiente. Identificó sellos de todo tipo, poderosos e invencibles en un tiempo, ahora no conservaban el esplendor de otrora, donde las personas han perdido el sentido de lo increíble, para dejarse seducir por la ciencia.

**"Por lo que se arrastra y lo que repta, lo que vibra y lo que crece, ahora todo envejece y se desvanece..."**

Los sellos cayeron como rocas al ceder ante el conjuro. El cetro brilló y el recipiente se elevó de su mano. Thanh y Len observaron como este brilló en un resplandor cegador. Al momento, frente a ellos apareció una mujer hermosísima, de largo cabello plateado, una larga túnica, y preciosos ojos azul cobalto. 

-¿Dónde está él? –preguntó la mujer que respondía al nombre de Circe

-No lo sé –respondió una voz masculina

-¿Entonces para qué me regresaste? –inquirió una vez más

-Quiero que lo encuentres.... ­­–una pausa– y lo destruyas....

---------------------------------

-¡Al fin regreso! –la pequeña y estridente voz de Kerberos– ¡ahora sí no habrá nada que me detenga!

-Pobre iluso –la vocecita de Spinel– pero es cierto...estamos mejor que nunca

Sakura sonrió al abrazar al pequeño Kero de nuevo. Se sentía mucho más tranquila al verlo de nuevo así de hiperactivo y no lleno de vendas. Pero algo llamó su atención y eso era....

Si, no había duda.  Era Aëgnor, junto con Fénrir. 

-¡Con un demonio! ¡al que vuelva a tocarme lo mandaré derecho al infierno! –rugió Aëgnor. Fénrir permanecía callado pero su mirada decía más que mil palabras. Sakura se asomó para ver a las imponentes bestias encadenadas, pero estas no parecían ser afectadas en lo absoluto.

-¡Hiragizawa! ¿para qué los trajiste aquí? –vociferó Mei Ling por encima de los potentes rugidos

-Necesito que respondan muchas cosas –respondió Eriol de igual forma

Las rugientes bestias fueron llevadas (quien sabe como) hasta la habitación donde estaba Shaoran, encadenado. Las bestias se silenciaron al instante al ver a su amo capturado.

-¡Maestro! –dijo Aëgnor– que se preparen los que le hicieron esto... –dijo mientras la amenaza se leía en sus ojos y en el tono en el que hablaba...

Fénrir giró el cuello y miró directo a Eriol. Su mirada eran como peligrosos escollos de hielo, los cuales brillaron como el zafiro a contraluz y lanzaron un peligroso haz luminoso. Por milímetros no dio en Eriol, sino en una pared cercana, que se congeló al momento

-Tú le has hecho esto... –su fría voz era peligrosa de tono– no querrás saber de mí cuando esté libre....

-Fénrir –le llamó Shaoran, descolocándolos a todos– es suficiente...

-Como ordenes –le dirigió una mirada gélida y se volvió a su amo

-¿Qué han hecho además de meterse en problemas? –preguntó Shaoran

-Parece que no te has visto –respondió Aëgnor– hasta el cuello cargado en cadenas

Shaoran levanto la mirada

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Tenemos cosas que discutir

-Pero... –ya iba a rebatir Mei Ling

-Muy bien –dijo Eriol– te dejaremos a solas

Todos salieron al momento, seguido por las miradas de Shaoran, Aëgnor y Fénrir. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Shaoran comenzó

-¿Ya está libre? 

-Sí –respondió Aëgnor con fastidio– a eso de la media noche

-¿Ha recuperado ya algo de su poder? –formuló Shaoran

-No hay forma de saberlo –respondió Fénrir

-Maldición –dijo Shaoran– ¿algo más que deba saber?

-No, fuera de que la tumba de la hechicera Circe ha sido profanada

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¡esa hechicera me buscó toda su vida hasta que me vi forzado a aniquilarla!

-Lo sé. Supongo que se mandará al ataque...

-Tratando de que yo salga –dijo como repitiendo la misma retahíla–¿Cuánto falta para el atardecer? 

-Unas horas

-Suficiente tiempo para tratar de zafarme de este complicado problema. Descansen, ellos tendrán sus problemas y nosotros los nuestros

---------------------------------

-¿Creen que algo malo esté sucediendo ahora? –preguntó Sakura al salir de la habitación

Todos la miraron afirmativamente. Sakura suspiró y se sentó

-Fénrir, Aëgnor Y Shaoran Li. Un peligroso trío –decía Eriol– aunque...ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿por qué destruir el cetro? 

-Ya te lo dijo, ¿no? –respondió Mei Ling– el Nigromante despertará cuando ellos dos logren usar el cetro.

Todos guardaron silencio una vez más. Últimamente parecía que no tenían mucho que decir

-Pero...¿qué sabían realmente del Nigromante, además de que era un hechicero que era famoso por sus carnicerías y ser un sanguinario sin alma?

-Él tiene razón –dijo la voz de Yue entonces– realmente es un misterio lo que es el Nigromante realmente...al igual que Nightwalker. Ambos parecen haber salido de la nada...de las sombras...

Entonces sintieron un ligero temblor. Todas las cosas comenzaron a temblar, a caer de las estanterías. Un gran poder se ponía de manifiesto, avasallador e increíble. Pero una energía más cercana pero todavía más poderosa se dejó sentir. El magno poder del caminante nocturno estaba oponiéndose al anterior. En la habitación donde estaba Shaoran, Aëgnor y Fénrir observaban a la lejanía, mientras el aura de Shaoran aumentaba poco a poco. El temblor entonces comenzó a disminuir su fuerza hasta casi desvanecerse. Li entonces escondió su aura nuevamente mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Malditas cadenas...–alcanzó a mascullar antes de caer en una especie de sueño suspendido

-Circe –murmuró Aëgnor– ella ha vuelto también. Todo se está repitiendo de nuevo...como una mala película que vuelve a la cartelera...

-Cállate –dijo Fénrir– no creo que estemos de humor para tus metáforas ahora....

-Como sea –dijo Aëgnor– ¿crees que...?

Silencio.

-Lo sé desde que volvimos a la vida...–murmuró Fénrir viendo el cielo aún cobijado por la luz

Ambos volvieron a mirar al caminante encadenado. Miraron con atención el rostro de Shaoran, completamente sereno

-Las runas lo predijeron. El lago nos lo mostró. El talismán lo eligió, qué mas pruebas que esas...

-¿Y la puerta negra? –preguntó Aëgnor

-Ni modo –dijo Fénrir resignado– no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Una extraña sensación les recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué rayos...? –murmuró Aëgnor

-Algo se está levantando...-dijo Fénrir recordando súbitamente

-Algo más viejo que los mismos tiempos...–continuó Aëgnor

Tres talismanes creados por un solo poder 

_Más antiguo que el tiempo_

_Más poderoso que el destino_

_El cuervo, ave de la noche_

_El vampiro, el hijo predilecto de las sombras_

_Servidores del hechicero negro_

_En la tierra donde jamás nace el sol_

_Un talismán, hijo de las sombras_

_De sus oscuras ataduras se libera_

_El talismán que surgió del poder_

_Cuyo poder solo uno podrá conceder_

_¡ lobo guardián de la noche que naciste para proteger!_

_La hora ha llegado, el poder ha despertado_

_En cuyo corazón se encuentre...la fuerza de mil guerreros_

_Y el poder de soportar el peor de los suplicios..._

-¿Vieja trova, no te parece? –dijo Fénrir

-Todo esto me hizo recordarla –dijo Aëgnor

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo Fénrir al recordar súbitamente, viendo con atención el talismán– mira...es diferente...

Ambos se enfocaron en el talismán. Efectivamente, había algo diferente, pero no podían puntualizar la diferencia.

-Esto se pone feo...–dijo Aëgnor

-Ni que lo digas– respondió Fénrir– ¿qué significa que sintamos tan diferente el poder del talismán?

-No lo sé –respondió Aëgnor

---------------------------------

4:56 pm. Centro de Tomoeda. 1 hora para el atardecer.

Un lugar para estresarse, molestarse y volver a estresarse de la manera más infame.

Yukiko deambulaba entre semejante pandemónium de personas corriendo y caminando, solamente por hacerle un favor a su hermano. Un infame libro.

Al fin puede llegar a la biblioteca, pero justo antes de entrar, siente algo. Se vuelve y todo queda paralizado en su lugar. La hechicera Circe está en medio de la calle, escrutando la nada, pero al mismo tiempo viéndolo todo. El sol casi se ha puesto, y ella parece dispuesta a comenzar algo...

Yukiko nota que diminutas luces ascienden del suelo. Pero son millones de lucecitas saliendo del suelo. Algo malo se aproxima, puede sentirlo.

Las pequeñas lucecitas se convierten entonces en legiones y legiones que no parecen tener fin. Pero no son cualquier tontería. Son seres brillantes, al parecer hechos de fuego por completo. Su centelleante armadura, su fulgurante espada y su fúlgida mirada infundían miedo y respeto. Más lo último. Pero el terror comenzó a diseminarse cuando la gigantesca armada se difundió por doquier, sembrando llamas y destrucción por doquier. La gente enloqueció, mientras Yukiko se quedaba nefolíticamente estacionada en frente de la biblioteca. El humo entonces comenzó a ascender impasible, mientras las llamas comenzaban a crecer. 

-Dios mío...–murmuró consternada

---------------------------------

Eriol, y los demás permanecían en el salón de la mansión Daidouji. Todos agradecían que la madre de Tomoyo estuviera ausente de la ciudad, así se ahorrarían más de una explicación. Shaoran parecía dormido, no había ni chistado desde el intento fallido de interrogatorio. Aëgnor y Fénrir ahora parecían más tranquilos al estar junto a su amo.

Pero Sakura casi se desmaya al encender la televisión. Un campo de batalla, el centro de la ciudad, ardiendo en llamas, gente corriendo despavorida, y edificaciones enteras ardiendo semidestruidas

-¿Qué demonios....? –masculló Touya al llegar al salón y ver el espectáculo de la televisión

-Jamás había sentido un poder así –dijo Eriol– pero sea lo que sea, hay que detenerlo.

-No sabemos qué es lo que enfrentamos –la voz de Yue– pero aquí hay algo que definitivamente no cuadra...

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Nakuru, apareciendo de repente– de nuevo con tus conjeturas. ¿Podrías decirnos algo?

Yue guardó silencio y miró hacia donde estaba Shaoran y los dos guardianes.

-Shaoran Li se ha convertido en Nightwalker, el portador del talismán del lobo. Pero como es posible que él, siendo uno de los servidores del Nigromante, ataque y casi haya destruido a sus dos compañeros. Hay algo que no sabemos. Hay algo que no nos ha dicho.

Entonces vieron por los grandes ventanales como el humo y el fuego destructor cobraban fuerza.

-Hay que hacer algo, como sea –dijo Mei Ling– ¿qué tal si...liberamos a mi primo?

-¡Nunca! –dijo entonces con energía Kerberos– ¡ya no es el mocoso! ¡ahora es un ASESINO!!!

-Eso no es lo peor de todo –dijo Spinel– lo peor de todo es que no sabemos que sucederá si llegamos a soltarlo...tal vez trate de destruirnos

-Pero tal vez no tengamos opción –sugirió Eriol– si no lo hacemos, podemos ir rezando nuestras oraciones. Querámoslo o no, voto porque lo soltemos.

Todos se miraron con interrogantes. Era como elegir la muerte de un lado y el infierno del otro. Podría significar la muerte si o si. 

-Muy bien –dijo Sakura– si no hay opción...tendremos que hacerlo... –la noche ya se hacía presente, junto con un hermoso cielo estrellado, para atisbar el triste espectáculo. Las noticias no hacían sino transmitir como la gente agonizaba y moría sin remedio alguno...

-Entonces, hagámoslo ya –dijo Nakuru mientras se plantaba frente a la gran puerta– ¡abre ya! ¡necesitamos de tu ayuda!

-Qué escándalo... –dijo Touya. Todos estaban frente a la puerta. Pero no se movió un ápice. Entonces Yue tomó el picaporte y lo abrió. La puerta emitió un nada oportuno chirrido...para mostrar la incesante oscuridad del interior. Todos se estremecieron al ver a la oscuridad. Sintieron como las bestias respiraban quedamente. El ambiente era pesado, todos dormían como rocas.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero con la exigua luz que entraba, la cadena destellaba con brillos metálicos, al igual que las cadenas de los guardianes.

Eriol avanzó hasta el lecho donde respiraba Shaoran. Extendió la mano sobre las cadenas, las cuales brillaron con destellos metálicos. Al momento, se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Pero no hubo ni un solo movimiento. Nada.

-¿Qué dem.....? –entonces Kero se puso sobre el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran, caminó por su pecho hasta llegar a la altura de su corazón.

-¡No late! ¡su corazón no está latiendo! –dijo con voz estentórea

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Eriol mientras pegaba su oído contra el pecho de Li. Efectivamente, el vital músculo estaba mudo. La alarma se pintó en el rostro de todos. Shaoran Li estaba al borde de la muerte.

Eriol entonces recordó algo. Las cadenas impiden el uso de la magia, pero quien recurriera a ella tratando de liberarse, corría el riesgo de quedarse sin energía, y por ende, ir perdiendo su vida poco a poco. Seguramente –concluyó Eriol– trató de zafarse de las cadenas, y fracasó en el intento. Tomoyo fue por un teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Sakura, Eriol y los demás trataron de reanimar a Shaoran, infructuosamente. Ahora la situación era más grave. La ciudad, siendo devorada por el fuego y la destrucción, mientras Shaoran agonizaba inerte en una solitaria habitación.

-No sé que hacer –dijo Eriol– no pensé que realmente fuera capaz de intentarlo

Entonces lo impensable sucedió. Shaoran abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó lentamente. Vio hacia el frente y vio la ciudad ardiendo. Touya se acercó a él, pero Shaoran ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en verlo. Estaba viendo el terrible espectáculo. Sus ojos se concentraron con furia sobre la destrucción que se cernía sobre la ciudad

-¡¡Arriba, llegó la hora!! –ordenó con voz de trueno Shaoran. Al momento los guardianes se levantaron y asintieron. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando Shaoran sacó su diminuto dije

_"**Llave que guardas el poder de la tormenta, mi insignia y el poder de mis ancestros...revela tu verdadera forma ante el hijo de la tormenta, aquel que realizó un pacto contigo ¡¡LIBÉRATE!!"**_

****

El pequeño dije se elevó de entre las manos de Shaoran con un diminuto resplandor. Un sello mágico se iluminó a sus pies al momento, mientras el colgante se transformaba en un báculo completamente diferente. Un báculo más alto que él, coronado por una argéntea luna representada en cuarto menguante, y con 7 joyas incrustadas en él. Todas eran piedras preciosas de incalculable belleza y poder. Ese era el verdadero báculo de Luna brillante.

-Fénrir, Aëgnor, tenemos que ir. Tenemos cuentas pendientes con esa desgraciada hechicera...– se volvió a mirar al grupito que lo miraba incrédulo– vamos, no se queden ahí que tenemos cosas que hacer –se volvió hacia la ciudad– maldita seas Circe...

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Thanh y Len observaban desde la seguridad de una azotea que aún permanecía incólume, el espectáculo ofrecido por la poderosa hechicera. Los dos sabían que ella y el caminante tenían su propia historia...

Circe estaba parada en medio de semejante destrucción. Pero obviamente, no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción. Solamente estaba ahí, parada como si nada...esperando...

Thanh y Len siguieron escrutando. Ya los últimos rayos del crepúsculo se iban por el horizonte, y la destrucción cada vez era mayor. Circe aún atisbaba el cielo, como esperando algo...que empezó a llegar. Las suaves tonadas de una flauta. Las estrellas eran opacadas por oscuras nubes salidas de la nada, y cuyo fragor se estaba haciendo sentir

-Ya está aquí –murmuró Circe. Las oscuras nubes ocultaban las estrellas, y los truenos rugían en el cielo. Circe estrechó la mirada, al ver acercarse en la lejanía una figura, deambulando entre la muerte y el fuego. La misteriosa armada se detuvo en seco. Todo se quedó estático en su sitio. Solo se oía el quedo crepitar del fuego. Yukiko pudo divisar la silueta de un par de grandes alas. Si, ella lo sabía, sabía que él aparecería

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –dijo Nightwalker ante la hechicera.

-Que cínico eres al preguntar...caminante –dijo Circe– te quiero a ti...muerto y despedazado.

-Mira como tiemblo –respondió igual el ángel– ¿Realmente crees que te tengo miedo?

Circe guardó silencio y sintió hervir su sangre. Nightwalker seguía igual que siempre...

-Sabes bien que conmigo no se juega –dijo la hechicera amenazante

-Y debes saber entonces que nunca pudiste ganarme –respondió el caminante con una sonrisa cargada de veneno– siempre fuiste débil ante mi Circe...siempre...

-¡Cállate! –dijo ella– ¡tu no sabes NADA!!!

-¿Lo ves? –Nightwalker se cruzó de brazos– ¡ni siquiera en un duelo verbal puedes ganarme!

-Suficiente –dijo la hechicera harta del caminante. Entonces atacó con una espada corta, que fue detenida en su trayectoria por la de Nightwalker

-¿Quieres pelear? –dijo mientras ambos forcejeaban– cuando quieras... –de un salto, quedó a una prudente distancia de la hechicera. Ambos comenzaron a fuertes sablazos, y ninguno quería ceder ante el otro. Pero el caminante parecía tener más ventaja, y pudo atacar con más habilidad que su con tricante.

Entre tanto, Sakura, Kero y Eriol comenzaban a combatir contra los soldados de fuego. Sakura, utilizando la card "watery" y "freeze" trató de atacar, al igual que Eriol, pero algo extraño sucedía. Su magia se sentía diferente...

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? –dijo Sakura asustada– ¿qué nos está pasando?

-Algo con nuestra magia... –entonces pareció comprenderlo al momento– no podemos intervenir...no es nuestra lucha... –Kero y Spinel atacaban infructuosamente, la armada no caía ante sus ataques

Sakura abrió los ojos a toda su envergadura. Su mirada mostraba preocupación sin medida.

-Pero eso querría decir que... –entonces suaves gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, y de repente uno de los soldados de fuego lanzó un grito cargado de miedo

-¡¡YA VIENE EL DEMONIO AZUL!! ¡¡EL DEMONIO AZUL ESTÁ AQUÍ!! 

Y en respuesta a sus palabras, una fría ráfaga de viento helado lo silenció al momento. Se congeló y cayó pesadamente al piso, para luego desvanecerse. Entonces Fénrir pasó sobre ellos en un sobrevuelo fugaz, mientras seguía sembrando su frío toque por doquier, seguido de Yue y Ruby Moon, tratando de acabar con la invencible armada de fuego. Entonces Eriol se notó muy débil, al igual que Sakura. 

Era la sensación que percibía, su magia, ella no debía intervenir. Esto iba más allá de las cards y de Clow Reed. Seres con mucho poder estaban allí combatiendo. Lo oscuro de lo oscuro, la sombra contra la sombra. Sakura estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de un soldado que se levantaba tras ellos, cargando con él un argo con una brillante flecha. Sin siquiera saber como, el caminante volvió la cabeza y se quedó quieto un momento eterno...en su cabeza se repitieron las escenas de una persona cayendo atravesada por una brillante flecha...

-No otra vez...no permitiré que suceda otra vez...–en ese momento todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Con un hábil giro se deshizo de la hechicera momentáneamente. Agitó sus alas vigorosamente y salió disparado hacia la dirección de Sakura. Circe aprovechó el momento de desconcierto y logró tocarlo en un hombro, más sin embargo no fue suficiente para detenerlo, y llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a Sakura y a Eriol de una muerte segura. Logró aterrizar justo frente a ellos, mientras un líquido escarlata manchaba el oscuro y rico traje. Sus ojos se estrecharon en una mirada espantosa, tétrica, y la tormenta pareció rugir ante el poder del talismán....

-_"¡Gwaihir!" _–dijo el caminante. La piedra azul comenzó a brillar y el viento comenzó a tomar fuerza

_"¡Narya!" _–continuó, y la joya roja se iluminó en el báculo– _"¡Nenya!"–_Y una joya transparente similar a un diamante despertó también –_"¡Vilya!"_–y la piedra verde azulada del báculo brilló vivamente.

Circe reconoció perfectamente el idioma que hablaba. Las _Angerthas_, un famoso y complicado lenguaje utilizado para conjuros de cierto poder. Contadas personas conocían y sabían la existencia de este complicado dialecto. Y al parecer, Nightwalker las conocía. Si mal no recordaba, cada _Angertha _que el caminante nombraba equivalía a un poder inconmensurable. 

 -_"¡Mauhúr!_–y una piedra similar al lapislázuli comenzó a brillar–_"¡Arnen!"_–la sexta piedra del báculo brilló con intensidad, y Circe abrió espantosamente los ojos, al igual que los dos sujetos que miraban desde la azotea del edificio. Una _angertha _más, y sería revelado el poder del caminante. Aquel por lo cual era tan temido... –_"¡Dwimordene!"_ –y la última brilló al responder a su nombre, cuyo nombre pareció subir hasta lo alto del firmamento.

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! –dijo Circe completamente espantada

-**_"¡Gwineth an kon elbereth!!"_** –una frase completamente diferente. Al momento, el famoso y ya conocido halo de energía helada y poderosa lo envolvió, mientras su insignia brillaba a sus pies. Levantó sus manos al cielo, con el báculo entre ellas, y las piedras brillaron a más no poder. 

Lo siguiente quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos los presentes por muchísimo tiempo, una pequeña exhibición del poder que residía en el caminante nocturno. Literalmente, una lluvia de truenos y relámpagos sacudió a la ciudad de Tomoeda. El cielo pareció desmoronarse a la orden de Nightwalker, mientras la armada era eliminada hasta el último hombre por el poderoso e invencible ataque. Al detenerse la lluvia, Nightwalker estaba apoyado en el báculo, respirando agitadamente, más sin embargo su oponente no parecía estar mucho mejor. La ira se leía en sus ojos

-Maldito seas...maldito seas... –dijo ella– te maldigo una vez más, eres un vil engendro del infierno

-Posiblemente –dijo él respirando ahora más calmadamente– pero este engendro está aquí para detenerlos. Díselo a él y a esos asquerosas bestias domesticadas: _Nightwalker no tendrá piedad de ninguno..._

Circe pareció arredrarse ante el tono empleado por el ángel y se desvaneció en medio de una humareda. Nightwalker entonces suspiró, y cayó de rodillas, aún apoyado en el báculo. El uso de las _angerthas _lo había dejado agotado, sin mencionar el intento fallido por escapar. Fénrir y Aëgnor acudieron a su auxilio, ante las todavía sorprendidas miradas de todos los demás

-Eso...–Kero tragó pesado– dime que eso no lo hizo él...

-Él lo hizo –dijo Yue igual– este es el poder...del talismán del lobo nocturno

-No –sentenció Eriol– el talismán posee poder más allá de lo que podemos imaginar...mucho más...

-No puedo creerlo... –dijo Ruby Moon– eso es algo...inconcebible...

Sakura apretó el báculo contra ella. Miró atentamente el cuerpo del caminante, y vio los pequeños senderos dejados por la sangre. No su sangre. La sangre de Shaoran, seguramente. De su hombro derecho y del brazo izquierdo. Entonces el caminante se desplomó como una roca en el suelo, antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera pensarlo. Spinel lo revisó un momento

-No es nada –dijo seguro– solamente está sin energía

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Sakura

Spinel asintió.

-Vámonos –dijo Aëgnor– el maestro necesita descansar– el tigre logró montar en su lomo al ángel durmiente.

-Oigan –dijo Sakura– será mejor que lo llevemos a la casa de Tomoyo. Allí podrá descansar lo necesario

Fénrir la miró malamente. Suponía que era una artimaña para volver a encadenarlos.

-Tranquilo –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa afable– no lo volveré a hacer

-¿Seguro? –dijo Fénrir– porque si es una mentira, ya puedes ir diciendo tus últimas palabras

-Seguro –respondió Eriol– no lo volveré a hacer.

-Muy bien –dijo Aëgnor– regresemos a la casa de la chica 

---------------------------------

-Fracasaste –dijo entonces la oscura figura del Nigromante a Circe– vete...antes de que me arrepienta de no destruirte...

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

Circe se silenció y desapareció

-Ahora. Thanh, Len, tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes...

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer todos los reviews donde me piden que actualice más rápido. Voy a hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

NightWalker


	9. Capítulo 9

NIGHTWALKER

_¿Qué es el mal?_

_Es el vacío que está definido por la oscuridad_

_Y está ausente de toda virtud_

_Es la bestia multiforme e infinita_

_Es el rostro detrás de mil máscaras_

_¿Quién se atreverá a ver en sus ojos, y ver la verdad tras ellos, _

_antes de ser destruido?_

LA TORRE OSCURA SE LEVANTA

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Descansa, caminante. La primera prueba ha pasado, el fuego fue contenido. Pero el troclón no ha sucedido aún, la tierra y la sangre no se han revelado. 

Shaoran abrió los ojos en una habitación desconocida, para variar.

Era apenas la madrugada. Trató de mover un brazo, pero un ramalazo de dolor lo acometió. Entonces recordó parte de la batalla con Circe, cuando acudió al veloz rescate de Sakura y Eriol, mientras se veía. Traía puesto el traje del caminante.

-¿Y esto? –murmuró totalmente confundido. Algo pasaba. Algo realmente malo pasaba. Fénrir y Aëgnor parecían dormir plácidamente, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que él se había levantado. El báculo de luna brillante reposaba a unos pasos de él. Palpó el frío metal, antes de que se convirtiera en un pequeño e inofensivo dije que fue a esconderse tras los pliegues de sus oscuros ropajes.

La puerta negra, debo abrir la puerta negra... 

El primero de muchos pensamientos similares que pasaron en un segundo por su aletargada mente. Desde que Nightwalker vivía en su interior, muchas cosas le sucedían. Mucho había cambiado, y ahora...

Se vio obligado a apoyarse en la pared. La debilidad lo asaltó, y casi lo manda al suelo. El llamado a la puerta negra debía ser escuchado. La próxima vez, puede que no viviera para contarlo, y no había regresado de la muerte para vivir exactamente lo mismo, eso no.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, comenzó su camino. A cualquier costo, abriría la puerta negra. No importaría quien tuviera la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino, el secreto sería revelado. 

-Maldición... –murmuró al sentir la sangre cálida recorrer su cuerpo lastimado– estoy tan débil...

Ambos guardianes aún permanecían dormidos, agotados de la batalla. Pero recordó súbitamente que la puerta negra estaba ahora celosamente custodiada.

En su cabeza sentía frío y odio. No sabía como, o de dónde venían esas miserables sensaciones, pero sentía que se metían hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Como si fuera un manto oscuro, como si fuera una noche perpetua cerniéndose sobre su corazón, sobre su alma. Sentía como si sus sentimientos se apagaran como una flama al viento, se adormecían y caían en un letargo pesado. Shaoran  se quedó parado en medio de las penumbras, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. Había comenzado, el caminante había encontrado la razón que impedía a Shaoran matar, y estaba eliminándola de su camino...

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el exterior de la casa, buscando salir. Lo consiguió, pero se encontró con que no podía salir. Un misterioso sello le impedía el avance.

-Fuera de mi camino... –murmuró Shaoran mientras el escudo se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Un fuerte retumbo fue el eco de sus palabras, y el escudo, se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Kero y Eriol salieron apresuradamente, solo para ver como el caminante se desvanecía entre las sombras.

-Escapó –murmuró incrédulo Kero

-.... –fue la muda respuesta de Eriol, al ver vulnerado su sello.

-------------------------------------------------

Unas horas más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el templo Tsukimine. Extrañamente, los dos guardianes del caminante habían accedido a ir con ellos sin decir ni una palabra. Y eso era lo que más temía Eriol. Era supremamente atrayente aquella situación. Los guardianes del Nightwalker completamente sumisos ante ellos, pero tenían una extraña expresión en el rostro. Ya sin poder soportar más la duda, les increpó

-¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes? –preguntó con algo de furia el hechicero

-¿Nosotros? –dijo Aëgnor con fingida inocencia– nosotros no sabemos nada, y si lo supiéramos, no le diríamos ni media palabra...

Sakura los miró preocupada, para luego atisbar hacia el lago, protegido por el invisible hado mágico. El escudo parecía fuerte y capaz de resistir, pero sin saber qué planeaba el caminante, o Shaoran, ya nada se sabía. Y también sin contar a los otros dos portadores de los talismanes, Thanh y Len, la hechicera Circe, y la todavía insospechada presencia del Nigromante. Sin saber qué harían ellos, solamente podían esperar...y suplicar

Fénrir y Aëgnor, entre tanto, miraban hacia el lago. La misteriosa puerta negra permanecía cerrada a cal y canto, pero había una forma y solo una forma de abrirla....y Nightwalker, era la única llave

-Maestro...-murmuró Fénrir mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente. Tenía idea del único camino, el sacrificio que debía ser realizado. No era la primera vez que Nightwalker lo intentaba.....

-------------------------------------------------

-Es nuestra oportunidad para atacar –murmuró Len con efusividad

-Es cierto –aseveró Thanh– es nuestra oportunidad, aprovechemos que él está débil

Pero Tarath, el Nigromante, permaneció impasible ante sus sugerencias.

-Nightwalker no se está debilitando –dijo él con voz seria y oscura– el caminante, con el pasar de los segundos adquiere más y más poder. El talismán del lobo nocturno ya ha alcanzado un poder de dimensiones casi cósmicas....

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo dicho por su amo.

-Dejaremos que haga lo que tenga que hacer, y después veremos como el destino juega con nosotros, una vez más.

-¿Y Circe amo?

Tarath sonrió.

-La hechicera será irrelevante a la hora de la verdad –murmuró– dejaremos que las cosas sigan su cauce...

-------------------------------------------------

Yukiko Miyamoto caminaba entonces por el parque, observando con una sonrisa todo lo que acontecía. Las extrañas visiones sobre el ángel se habían ido por completo, y ahora su vida parecía más llevadera. El sol era esplendoroso y el día claro. Nada podía ir mal.

Pero unos niños que jugaban con una pelota, la dejaron ir, golpeando a alguien en la ropa. Uno de los chicos fue a recobrar el juguete, y se encontró con un joven de mirada fría.

-Señor....¿podría regresármelo? –preguntó el niño con una sonrisa inocente

El "señor", tomó el juguete y se lo regresó. Más sin embargo, apenas lo recibió, salió como alma llevada por el diablo. Shaoran, "el joven", pareció distinguir a Yukiko,  y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero que para ella fue una completa eternidad.

_¿Eres tú de nuevo? _–preguntó Yukiko escuchando su propia voz acuática

Pero el ángel no respondió. Nada respondió. El mundo pareció haberse detenido en ese preciso instante, y solo ellos dos quedaban con conciencia de lo que sucedía. Él contra ella. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, pero ella sucumbía al miedo y al frío odio que él parecía despedir en ondas heladísimas.

-Llévame a Tsukimine esta noche –habló entonces Shaoran

-¿Al templo?

-Debo hacer algo allí...de ese algo depende que este plano y los demás no sucumban ante el Nigromante...

Yukiko dudó un momento, mientras Shaoran la miraba.

-¿Alguien saldrá lastimado si lo haces? –preguntó la chica, a punto de acceder

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta, casi inmediata, por no decir esperada, del caminante.

Yukiko, sin pensarlo, accedió. Shaoran asintió y le dijo

-Debes llevarme esta noche. Todo en el velo de la oscuridad ha comenzado, y bajo el de la oscuridad terminará....

-------------------------------------------------

Ha sido un día espantosamente pesado y aburrido en el templo. Todos tienen una cara de aburrimiento inocuo. Han esperado por horas el ataque de Nightwalker o alguno de los talismanes, pero no han hallado sino una paz casi falsa, casi inimaginada.

Ya el sol cae por el horizonte, poniéndole un hermoso color rojizo al firmamento, mientras la oscuridad avanza inexorable, cubriéndolo todo. Las primeras estrellas ya se dejan ver en el firmamento nocturno. Fénrir y Aëgnor, como en toda la tarde, no han hecho sino dormir y ver hacia la nada. Kaho, Eriol, Sakura y los guardianes, ya tienen cara de agotamiento total. 

-No va a venir –aseguró Ruby Moon

-Eso es algo definitivo –apoyó Kero– el mocoso no atacará

Todos los miraron con algo similar a la aceptación. Nightwalker no atacaría. O por lo menos no esa noche.

Pero en ese momento, Yukiko y Shaoran estaban en la puerta misma del templo. 

-¿Aquí está bien? –preguntó la chica con voz trémula

Shaoran no respondió, trató de ingresar pero un misterioso escudo de energía se lo impidió. Miró hacia el suelo y encontró unas extrañas marcas escarlatas.

-Sangre... –murmuró Shaoran, mientras tomaba un poco en sus dedos– Kaho Mizuki...

En ese preciso instante Kaho sintió como el dolor la acometía. La oscuridad estaba tratando de entrar al templo, y su sello no sería suficiente para impedirlo. Shaoran, en la entrada, liberó su espada. Sabía que cada golpe repercutiría en Kaho, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le asestó un sablazo al escudo. La espada emitió un sonido metálico, pero pudo percibir como Kaho se retorcía del dolor. Ya no era algo necesario. Nightwalker estaba cebándose en Kaho.

-¡KAHO! –gritó Eriol espantado al verla sangrar profusamente– ¿¡qué te pasa!?

-Es...es él...–dijo mientras un nuevo golpe la acometía y su mundo se coloreaba de negro. Tomoyo la recibió.

-Deben irse ahora, Nightwalker está aquí, y solo ustedes podrán detenerlo. –Todos se miraron y asintieron. La hora de la lucha ha llegado.

Shaoran se paró sobre el Torii del templo. Sonrió con sorna, mientras el escudo invisible se desvanecía. La primera defensa había sido burlada, ahora, solo faltaba lo más difícil. Yukiko se quedó como una estatua de sal en la entrada, mientras Shaoran –o lo que parecía serlo–  se adentraba en el territorio del templo. Justo cuando llegó al cerezo sagrado, los cuatro guardianes saltaron a su encuentro

-A un lado –habló Shaoran con voz de trueno– si no quieren morir, tendrán que quitarse de mi camino

-De ninguna manera –respondió Cerberus– de aquí tú no vas a pasar

Pero una llamarada se interpuso entre los posibles contrincantes. Fénrir y Aëgnor llegaban justo a tiempo, y se disponían a enfrentar a los guardianes

-Llegó la hora del desquite –rugió Aëgnor, con una emoción sádica en la voz

Yue pasó directamente a los hechos, atacando al caminante, pero Fénrir pudo reaccionar con más rapidez, y congeló sin piedad el brazo del guardián.

-Comenzaré contigo, guardián de la luna... –murmuró mientras observaba el gesto de Yue, entre sorprendido y doloroso– váyase ya amo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos a como dé lugar...

Shaoran asintió y continuó su camino, mientras ambos guardianes miraban a los otros cuatro

-Prepárense para vivir su peor pesadilla...–murmuró Aëgnor

-------------------------------------------------

-Solo falta que ellos aparezcan... –murmuró Shaoran mientras corría velozmente, llegando hasta el santuario. Detuvo su andar, ahí se percibía un gran conjunto de energía. Ese edificio era lo único que se interponía entre él y la puerta negra. Avanzó, y su sello se materializó a sus pies.

-Es la hora... –murmuró, mientras un resplandor verde brillante lo envolvía por completo, dejando ataviado con su majestuoso traje de ceremonia. Un viento frío sopló del norte y revolvió levemente sus cabellos. Sus ojos, de un tono ahora ambarino dorado, recorrieron con lentitud el entorno en el que se encontraban. 

En ese momento Eriol y Sakura aparecieron en la entrada del templo. Ambos, báculo en mano, y dispuestos a detener al caminante, aunque todavía no sabían si serían capaz de hacerlo, a todo costo.

-¡Shaoran! –gritó Sakura– ¡debes detenerte! ¡mira lo que has hecho, casi has asesinado a la profesora Mizuki!

Pero el silencio acompañó sus palabras. Shaoran no se inmutó, por el contrario, parecía muy complacido. 

-¿Y qué con eso? –murmuró Shaoran– al fin y al cabo, todos morirán si no me dejan tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho. Fuera de mi camino Sakura, o sentirás el filo de mi espada.

-No podemos hacer eso –se encontró respondiéndose Eriol– no sabemos qué es lo que sucede. Tú, seas Shaoran Li o Nightwalker, debes detenerte, ¡¡ahora!!

-No hay trato, Clow –murmuró Shaoran mientras desenvainaba su espada, que brilló fríamente en su mano– debo llegar...y ustedes interfieren en mi camino...

Pero algo más sucedió. Una espada de color rojo sangre también se dejó ver en su otra mano, mientras la forma del talismán se dejaba ver sobre su pecho, en el traje. Eriol entendió lo que sucedía allí: Shaoran y Nightwalker estaban prácticamente unidos por completo, si es que no se habían unido ya.

-¡¡Firey!! –gritó entonces Sakura, mientras la dama del fuego abría sus brillantes alas con intenciones de contenerlo. Las llamas lo cercaron, pero Shaoran sonrió sádicamente

-¿Piensas acaso detenerme sin lastimarme? Se ve que eres muy ingenua Sakura –el fuego se desvaneció instantáneamente– ahora...¡fuera de mi camino! –gritó mientras corría a su encuentro. Ambos prepararon sus defensas pero en ese preciso momento Shaoran se desvaneció como si fuera parte del mismísimo aire, y Eriol recibió un golpe en pleno estómago, sacándole todo el aire y casi dejándolo sin sentido. 

Sakura se quedó de pie, mientras apretaba su báculo. Estaba ahora sola contra el caminante, y sentía como el miedo subía junto con la adrenalina. ¿sería ella capaz de luchar contra él?

_Kinomoto__ Sakura....–recordó súbitamente lo dicho por el caminante en aquella pesadilla–__ haré que el miedo y la oscuridad salgan de mis propias manos y devoren tu corazón..._

En ese momento se quedó paralizada de espanto. No podía mover ni un músculo, y Shaoran emergió de las sombras, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-Al final, no pudiste detenerme... –murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia el santuario. Ella se espantó sobremanera. Dentro, estaban Tomoyo y Kaho inconsciente.

-Debo....¡¡debo liberarme!! –el sello de la estrella brilló vivamente, mientras la parálisis desaparecía, y atacaba– ¡thunder! 

La enorme bestia se materializó y se arrojó sobre Shaoran, brindándole fuertes choques eléctricos, pero parecía no sentirlos. El traje lo protegía aún. Y de un movimiento, obligó a la card a retirarse. Sakura se quedó de una pieza al verlo, mientras llegaba hasta la puerta del santuario.

Tomoyo, que estaba dentro con Kaho, casi sufre un síncope al verlo. Tenía un gesto sobrecogedoramente frío y casi inhumano. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, acompañados por los adornos dorados, y cierto brillo lapislázuli en el pecho. Ella no hizo nada, no PODIA hacer nada contra él. Ya una vez había tratado de asesinarla, y por los pelos se había salvado. 

Pero Shaoran siguió de largo,  y llegó hasta el lago. La luna emergió de entre las nubes, brillando medianamente con su luz pálida sobre el lugar. Shaoran tomó entonces la espada y reflejó la luz, hacia algún lugar al interior del escudo. Al momento, la luz se reflejó sucesivamente, creando una especie de figura dentro del lago. 

Era como una serie de espejos puestos deliberadamente, y cada uno conectaba con el otro, hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta negra. Eran dos puertas metálicas, adornadas con símbolos desconocidos e inentendibles.

El talismán en el pecho de Shaoran brilló con furia, y un lobo azulado brilló en medio de los rayos de luna. Él sonrió con malicia y el lobo de energía avanzó hasta la puerta, fundiéndose con ella. Al momento, el escudo se desvaneció y la puerta brilló suavemente, abriéndose con un sonido dispendioso y metálico.

Shaoran avanzó, y de sus espalda salieron un par de alas negras. Su unión con el caminante se consumaba al transcurrir el tiempo. Llegó ante la puerta, la abrió, y dentro, en un altar, reposaba algo de forma rectangular, de tonos oscuros: Un libro. 

Sakura y Eriol llegaron a tiempo al lugar para ver como Shaoran tomaba el libro del altarcillo. Al momento, sus sellos brillaron bajo sus pies, mientras un gran temblor remecía la tierra

_"Cierren sus ojos y el sello bajo sus pies se ilumina..._

_El poder guardado al fin será revelado_

_Ante mí los magos se apartan y los hechizos se revelan..._

_El heraldo de la destrucción está aquí..._

_La hora ha llegado"_

El temblor pasó a ser un terremoto de poder inconcebible. Todo sobre la tierra se movía como si fuera un simple juguete, y en el centro mismo de la ciudad, emergió lentamente una larga edificación de oscuros ladrillos, y mucho más alta que los edificios del lugar. Al final, era una oscura torre que parecía conectar la tierra con el cielo, que se oscurecía, y la torre recibía en su interior al poderoso hechicero negro y a sus dos servidores

-La hora ha llegado....–murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en un oscuro trono–.....todo ha comenzado....

Entre tanto, aun desde el templo podía observarse la torre oscura. Sakura y Eriol quedaron espantados, pero Shaoran le dio la espalda y se marchó del lugar

-Contemplen Barad-Dûr...la que será el foco de la destrucción....–Fénrir y Aëgnor regresaron y ambos tenían rastros de sangre por todo el cuerpo, los cuales se fueron con su amo, desvaneciéndose en las sombras.

Sakura corrió a comprobar como estaban los guardianes, pero al ver el terrible espectáculo, solo pudo atinar a desmayarse...


	10. Capítulo 10

NIGHTWALKER

NOCHE SIN FIN I

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"Informamos desde el centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda_ –Touya observaba atentamente al televisor– _de acuerdo con los expertos y las autoridades competentes al caso, no hay una explicación para la misteriosa torre que apareció en la ciudad..."_

-Maldita sea...–murmuró Touya mientras volvía a su silla en la sala de espera en el hospital. 

Nakuru y Yukito, casi despedazados por Fénrir. Operados, y sin embargo,  en estado de coma profundo...es decir, por un vello de mosquito no fueron asesinados allí mismo

Pero eso era lo más extraño...era la ocasión perfecta para librarse de ellos de una vez...

-Si es cierto lo que dicen...el mocoso es lo único que se interpone entre el instinto asesino del caminante y sus víctimas...de no haber sido así, seguramente los habría aniquilado con una gran sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Volvió su vista una vez más a la blanca puerta que conducía a cuidados intensivos con una mirada rebosante de preocupación

-Sakura...no enfrentes a ese sujeto...–pocas ocasiones en su vida había dicho esa frase, mientras el miedo rebosaba de nuevo en su pecho– no quiero que acabes como ellos o tal vez peor...

Su hermana en ese momento salía de cuidados intensivos con gesto preocupado, más sin embargo, aliviado

-Sobrevivirá...–dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón donde estuviera sentado su hermano, pero al momento, sintió una energía prodigiosamente alta. Miró a su alrededor, en todos los sentidos posibles, pero no había nada, salvo...

-¿Hermano?

Su hermano volvió a verla, pero su rostro se encontraba ensombrecido, y su mirada comúnmente brillante, se hallaba perdida. Parecía poseído, era como una terrible pesadilla

-Aléjate de mi...mantente alejada de mi...y cuando veas las señales, ¡¡ni se te ocurra venir hasta mí!!

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡estás buscándome a mi, no a él! –vociferó ella con miedo en la voz

-No...lo necesito a él para mantenerte al margen de lo que está por venir...

-¿Qué? –dijo ella confundida

Entonces un halo de luz oscura se desprendió del cuerpo de Touya y se reunió junto a él, mientras su cuerpo caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo, desmayado, y un extraño ser, ataviado con un hábito negro y un collar plateado, el cual sostenía una bola de cristal azulada en su mano, se convirtió en una carta de tonos negros y azules, para desvanecerse después.

-¡¡TOUYA!! –Sakura corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano en tanto unas enfermeras que pasaban casualmente por allí lo llevaban a que fuera examinado. Ya sería una tontería el preguntar quien lo había hecho. Si, Nightwalker pretendía alejarla, ¿pero de qué? ¿de qué señales hablaba?

-----------------------------------------

-Bien hecho...–Shaoran murmuró mientras la carta aparecía en su mano y leía su nombre– spiritu...muy bien hecho

Tomo la carta y la guardó en el libro que había tomado del templete de la puerta negra. Esas cartas habían nacido del poder del talismán...las cartas de la noche, las Nightcards le iban a ser muy útiles, especialmente contra las cartas Sakura...

Shaoran toma el libro y se recuesta contra un árbol mientras divagaba. La torre, los talismanes...el hecho de que ahora estuviera luchando contra los que una vez se hicieran llamar sus amigos...y su enamorada...

-_Basta de tonterías...-murmuró la voz del caminante en su mente–_sabes que sucederá pronto...__

-Si, lo sé –respondió él enfocando sus pensamientos

Negras nubes de tormenta acudieron a su llamado, mientras todo quedaba oculto en sombras, y la oscuridad, como una gentil dama, tomo asiento en todo el lugar.

-Falta muy poco y lo sabes verdad... –dijo Shaoran

-_Lo sé...-respondió la voz_

Los relámpagos comenzaron a resquebrajar los cielos con sus brillantes destellos. Shaoran se levantó de su lugar, y las oscuras alas crecieron desmesuradamente de su espalda hasta envolverlo por completo, revelando la figura de Nightwalker. El ángel se elevó hasta la altura de los relámpagos, volando entre las furibundas descargas y contemplando como la lluvia comenzaba ya a caer.

_Peligrosa danza de la tormenta_

_Rugiente y peligrosa_

_Ángel nacido de la pesadilla_

_Solo por el ansia de venganza..._

--------------------------------------

Entre tanto, en la lúgubre torre oscura todo era silencio.  el Nigromante contemplaba todo con mirada precavida...

-Que gran poder le di cuando lo cree...–murmuró mientras contemplaba todo a través de algo que simulaba una bola de cristal– el poder de ese talismán es mucho más de lo que él mismo sospecha...

Recordó que el primer enfrentamiento estaba cerca.

-Noche sin final... –lo sabía desde el principio, que los otros ya estaban condenados por el simple hecho de la diferencia de poder...el lobo despedazaría al cuervo y al vampiro...

Los otros dos sujetos podían ver en la lejanía la lluvia que se sucedía sobre la ciudad. El ángel que danzaba entre los relámpagos de la tormenta...

-¿No ganaremos verdad? –dijo Thanh, delatando el miedo que manaba por su ser

-Dos veces lo hemos confrontado...dos veces nos ha vencido con facilidad... –de repente Tarath apareció frente a ellos.

-Es la hora...

--------------------------------------

-Tormenta...–murmuró Eriol mientras miraba el cielo ennegrecido. Spinel y Cerberus, que habían estado a un paso de la muerte, ahora solo reposaban calmadamente en una habitación. Esta tranquilidad parecía esperar para darle paso al paso arrollador de los guerreros

Los relámpagos rugían con fuerza en el firmamento, y la furia contenida ante la impotencia para actuar lo estaba quemando por dentro. Pero de repente detectó algo...algo que venía a toda velocidad...

-Es él –dijo con voz trémula. Y al momento, pasó un rayo oscuro, el ángel de la tormenta. Se detuvo, miró a Eriol con una extraña mirada, la cual apenas se cruzó por instantes eternos, para luego el ángel continuar su vuelo hacia la torre oscura– algo malo se aproxima...algo nada bueno...

Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, y su sello se iluminó frente a él con una luz cálida. El sello, paulatinamente, se volvió oscuro. Para luego revelar al ángel que volaba a la lucha. Su dorado mirar brillaba con peligrosidad inusitada

 -Solo para solventar lo que quedó pendiente...ahora solo me queda destruirlo, o morir en el intento... –en lo que meditaba podía ya atisbar en la lejanía a Barad-dûr. Aterrizó en un techo que estaba relativamente cerca de la construcción

-¡¡TARATH!! ¡SAL Y ENFRÉNTAME!!!

El silencio y el viento silbando fueron la tácita respuesta a su reto, mientras las personas que circulaban por ahí se detenían a ver el espectáculo

-Bien...supongo que debo tocar a la puerta –tomaba del oscuro libro una card, y el báculo plateado que aparecía de la nada– ¡¡GWAIHIR!! –y al momento, un gigantesco e incorpóreo dragón apareció. Nightwalker hizo girar el báculo por sobre su cabeza en un movimiento que arrancó destellos argénteos –¡¡ATACA GWAIHIR, LA FURIA DE LOS VIENTOS!!

El dragón rugió mientras furibundos vientos comenzaban a soplar. Muchas personas se dieron a la fuga, al ver a aquel ser, pero Nightwalker no se inmutó y observó como los vientos golpeaban con furia. Muchos sufrieron en carne propia el auge del dragón del viento, al caer duramente al suelo, y sufrir algunos contusiones seguramente graves, pero el caminante no cejaba en su empeño, y el dragón atacaba con furia renovada los muros de la torre, hasta que al fin salió alguien, pero no precisamente el Nigromante.

-¿Tú? –espetó inmisericorde– lárgate insecto, vengo por el hechicero negro

-Soy el emisario del Nigromante –respondió Thanh, portador del cuervo nocturno– ordena el hechicero que te rindas y te postres a sus pies, y así tal vez perdone tu inocua vida

Nightwalker sonrió con sorna

-Ah, ¿de veras? –dijo él– ¿y por qué no sale él mismo a decírmelo?

Thanh percibió algo extraño en el ambiente. ¿Sorna, sarcasmo en las palabras del ángel?

-Leo el miedo hasta en el aire que respiras... –murmura Nightwalker mientras su brillante espada aparece en su mano– sabes que te despedazaré sin miramientos si el Nigromante no sale...

-No te atrevas maldito...

-Me atrevo a lo que sea mientras el Nigromante pague por sus pecados –murmura Nightwalker de nuevo mientras avanza contra él 

-No te acerques a mi –espeta Thanh mientras saca algo parecido a un espejo– o sufrirás en carne propia el poder de Khâzad

La sorpresa dominó el rostro del caminante mientras detenía su paso y sus alas se desvanecían de su espalda.

-El maldito espejo...supondré que el Nigromante te lo dio. ¿Sabrás como usarlo?

-Seguro que si...–dijo con una sonrisa en su totalidad cínica– ¡¡compruébalo tú mismo!!

Thanh lo hizo reflejar y al momento, un sujeto idéntico a él apareció frente a él, pero su mirada no existía, estaba completamente ida.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? –dijo mientras retrocedía y ponía la hoja de la espada frente a él

-Nightwalker...si no puedes vencerlo...imítalo –dijo mientras sonreía estúpidamente

Ambos ángeles se lanzaron entonces a la lucha, mientras entrechocaban las pesadas armas, un golpe tras otro se sucedía, mientras una vez más un ahora amedrentado público veía la lucha entre ambos seres.

-_"Maldición _–meditaba Nightwalker en medio de la lucha– _este condenado insecto está logrando sulfurarme...pero, ¿cómo vencerme a mi mismo?"_

Las espadas seguían entrechocando y comenzaron entonces a atacarse con poderosos conjuros, uno más fuerte que el anterior. Vivas llamas surgieron de las manos del impostor, mientras que finos hilos de energía recorrían las del original

-¡¡ATACAR!! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras sus ataques se encontraban en el medio y luchaban por superar al otro. Los hilos eléctricos comenzaron a saltar, al igual que pequeñas llamas, sobre los pobres espectadores que retrocedían paso con paso al ver el tamaño de lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

El conflicto entre las energías los mandó lejos a los dos, con un espectacular estallido. Nightwalker apenas se estaba recobrando, cuando vio al impostor acercarse, cargando algo, un peñasco enorme, sacado seguramente de algún escombro. Lo arrojó, y al evitarlo, aparecio a su espalda, brindándole un corte profundo, que cruzaba transversalmente desde el hombro derecho, casi hasta la cadera, y el dolor apareció, como millones de agujas ardorosas clavándose en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-Es inteligente...–murmuró mientras sostenía su hombro tratando de contener la hemorragia, inútilmente–maldición, es como pelear con mi sombra...ese desgraciado planea matarme –dijo mientras se reincorporaba– pero no seré vencido por una infame copia...–tomó su espada– es la hora de que veas la diferencia entre ambos...insecto

Thanh palideció automáticamente, mientras el caminante regresaba a su posición de combate

-Tuviste una buena idea al copiarme exactamente...pero no tuviste algo en cuenta...–dijo mientras su espada brillaba a contra luz

-¿Ah, si? –dijo él recuperando algo de su sonrisa triunfal

-Que aquí está el único que ha podido vencerme en un combate...

-¡El niñato chino!

-Exacto idiota...él es el único que ha sabido vencerme en un combate...y él es mío...

-¡¡Inconcebible!!

-Muy astuto...–reconoció el Nigromante desde su lugar

Una extraña aura comenzó a formarse en el lugar. Nightwalker dejó caer la espada mientras el impostor le asestaba otro golpe y se plantaba frente a Thanh

-Patético...–murmuró el caminante

-¿Qué? –refirió Thanh mientras acariciaba un triunfo que no se veía por ninguna parte

Nightwalker recoge el arma mientras una sonrisa triunfal se deja ver en su rostro, a pesar del hilo de sangre que delinea sus facciones desde su frente hasta su mentón

-El hechizo de Khâzad será efectivo...siempre y cuando, yo no haga esto...–sus alas crecen para revelar la también lastimada figura de Shaoran, pero que presentaba una sonrisa triunfal

-¡TU!

El ángel impostor se lanzó contra él, pero Shaoran con inteligencia, dio un giro sobre su propio eje, dándole de lleno en la nuca y haciendo que se desvaneciera como si fuera parte del mismísimo aire. Thanh entonces pudo percibir algo a través del espejo. Un sentimiento, pero no era de la copia. ¿Del original? Seguramente, pero...¿ese sentimiento?

-Amor...–murmuró Thanh

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Shaoran mientras se apoyaba en la espada– que sea igual por fuera no quiere decir que así lo sea por dentro...

El portador del otro talismán se sorprendió en un pesado silencio. Pudo ver por un instante como el Nightwalker sonreía con sorna, y el temor de la muerte renació en su pecho

-Es la hora...¡¡de la venganza!! –vociferó Shaoran mientras se lanzaba contra él, ensartándolo de cabo a cabo por el pecho, ensartando su pulmón izquierdo, y destruyendo el espejo en el proceso. El talismán cayó destrozado, mientras retiraba la espada de su pecho.

-Jamás traten de imitarme...–murmuró– o sentirás de nuevo por qué soy el ángel de la tormenta...¡¡ESCUCHAME TARATH!! ¡JAMÁS VAS A VENCERME!

Nota del autor: ^^ sin excusa, así me acuso. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, así que me declaro culpable de todos los cargos ^^

NightWalker


	11. Capitulo 11

NIGHTWALKER

_"Un guerrero nacido una noche de tormenta..._

_Creado con el fuego de un sol caído_

_Y la luz de un trueno azul...___

NOCHE SIN FIN II: EL CANTO DEL LOBO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Oh por Dios...–murmuró Tomoyo al ver en lo que se había convertido la ciudad. Un campo post-apocalíptico de guerra. Escombros, edificios caídos con marcas de fuego...

-Esto es solo el comienzo...–dijo Eriol al ver el nada agradable espectáculo– ya cayó el primer talismán...ahora solo falta ver si el poder del lobo nocturno es capaz de sobrepasar al poderoso vampiro de la noche.

Sakura solo se molestaba en observar todo. Recordó como había visto la pelea de Nightwalker contra su reflejo...y solo entonces recapacitó en el enorme poder que poseía ese ángel de frío y dorado mirar. Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Kero y Spinel...todos de una u otra forma habían sucumbido ante su formidable poder...

-Es invencible...no puede haber otra respuesta...–dijo Sakura en un susurro

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Tomoyo mientras acudía a su compañía

-El ángel es completamente invencible...-dijo ella de nuevo mientras observaba su llave, con la estrella brillando a contraluz –no podremos con él...

El sol parecía negarse a salir en este lado del mundo, temeroso de ver el espectáculo. Todos concordaron en lo dicho por Sakura. Muy a su pesar, Nightwalker posiblemente estaba fuera de su alcance...ni siquiera Eriol pudo con él...sus guardianes estuvieron a un paso de la muerte...nada de lo que hicieron fue suficiente para contener su irrefrenable furia.

-----------------------------------------------

Entre tanto, en el departamento de Shaoran...

-¿Listo? –murmuró Fénrir mientras acomodaba un cd en el equipo de sonido. Shaoran reposaba en su habitación, pero los guardianes no podían estarse quietos...necesitaban que su amo despertara...la batalla estaba al caer, pero un poco de diversión no caería nada mal...

-El amo va a tener un rápido regreso a la realidad –dijo Aëgnor mientras el compartimiento ingresaba y subía el volumen hasta el límite mientras aparecía la pista 01 en la brillante pantalla

Shaoran dormitaba tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando un terrible sonido lo hizo caer de la cama de forma estrepitosa
    
    End of passion play, crumbling away
    
     I'm your source of self-destruction
    
     Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear
    
     Leading on your deaths construction
    
    Taste me you will see
    
    more is all you needyou're dedicated to
    
    how I'm killing you
    
    Come crawling faster
    
    obey your Master
    
    your life burns faster
    
    obey your Master
    
    Master

-¿¡Qué demonios?! –rugió Shaoran siendo despertado abruptamente y cayendo de la cama con un gran estruendo. Fénrir y Aëgnor sonrieron al escuchar el agudo estruendo y comenzaron a acompañar la melodía con sus voces
    
    Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings
    
    twisting your mind and smashing your dreams
    
    Blinded by me, you can't see a thing
    
    Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream
    
    Master
    
    Master
    
    Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream
    
    Master
    
    Master

Fénrir y Aëgnor estallaron en risa al escuchar el golpe que debió haberse dado Shaoran, el cual salió, como todo recién levantado, azorado y mirando con mala cara al par de guardianes que seguían desternillándose de risa

-....jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –estalló en risa Shaoran también al verlos uno encima del otro riendo sin decoro, y tomó la caja del cd– "Master of Puppets" de Metallica. ¿Dónde consiguieron esto?

-Yo...jajajajajajajaja...yo lo encontré... –decía Fénrir respirando agitadamente tratando de calmar su incipiente risa

Shaoran sonrió y se asomó a la ventana. Un nublado paisaje donde el sol si acaso asomaba fue todo lo que sus ojos supieron encontrar, además de la imponente torre de Barad-dûr.

-Ya está cerca la próxima batalla...–murmuró Aëgnor adivinando los pensamientos de su joven amo**  
**-Lo sé...ahora supongo que el Nigromante enviará a Len a pelear conmigo...el espejo es historia, pero, ¿quién sabe qué clase de monstruosidades habrá inventado para su sirviente?

-Nunca se sabe con él...–dijo Fénrir mientras acudía con Aëgnor y Shaoran– nunca...

-----------------------------------------------

-Es la hora...¿estás preparado Len? –insinuó el Nigromante sentado perezosamente en su trono

-Ya estoy listo mi señor...–dijo él inclinándose respetuosamente ante él y dando media vuelta para dirigirse fuera de la torre

-Espera –dijo el Nigromante– ten cuidado al usar el conjuro...puede darte demasiado poder...me parece que demasiado...

-No se preocupe amo...no lo decepcionaré

Acto seguido, salió hasta encontrarse justo frente a la torre. Un aura en extremo poderosa rodeó su cuerpo y el talismán del vampiro se iluminó con un gran brillo que fue visto en toda la ciudad. Extrañas murmuraciones salieron de sus labios a la par con una extraña y densa oscuridad que ascendió hasta los cielos y ocultaron el poco sol que había comenzado a iluminar la ciudad, dejándola sumida en sombras por completo. Sonrió, y gritó con voz estentórea:

-¡¡VEN A MI NIGHTWALKER!! ¡¡YO TE RETO!!

-----------------------------------------------

-¿Qué...? –dijo Touya mientras despertaba de su sueño inducido en el hospital–¿qué sucede?

Toda la ciudad observaba con gesto sobrecogido el sol eclipsado por la magia del talismán. Touya apenas si alcanzó a ver la densa oscuridad que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Barad-dûr dominó la ciudad desde las sombras, mientras Len sonreía y daba voces retando al caminante. Todo el hospital se remecía con las voces que recorrían la ciudad en busca del caminante...y las cuales hallaron respuesta cuando el caminante pasó surcando los cielos a toda velocidad dispuesto a responder al reto. Fénrir y Aëgnor solo se posaron sobre un edificio adyacente a los hechos.

-¿Tú osas retarme? –inquirió Nightwalker con sorna–¿acaso tienes ganas de reunirte con tu amigo en el infierno?

-Tú serás quien pague –refutó Len– tú serás quien pague...la sombra de la destrucción será tu perdición caminante...

-¿La qué? –dijo Nightwalker mientras sus alas se abrían a su espalda, dándole un aspecto sino tétrico, por lo menos estremecedor.

_Aciaga furia que de mis palabras surge_

_Impenetrable oscuridad que de mis manos emana_

_Que tus demonios a mi orden resurjan_

_Que tus recuerdos con mi poder te dominen _

_Que tus miedos con mis palabras despierten..._

_..._

Nightwalker quedó paralizado con sus palabras, y un domo de sombras cubrió aquel sector de la ciudad. El ángel quedó con la vista fija en la nada, en el espacio infinito, mientras sus recuerdos, tal como rezaba el Conjuro, comenzaban a dominarlo lentamente...

-----------------------------------------------

Nightwalker despertó en un mundo ensombrecido. Miró en derredor, para solo encontrarse con la misma y monótona oscuridad...

-¿Qué estupidez era ese conjuro? –murmuró Nightwalker mientras caminaba dos pasos y se encontraba con una visión increíble...

Era Sakura, unos años más joven, junto con ese papanatas de Kai Miyamoto. Ambos estaban en pleno beso, y unidos en un estrecho abrazo. La visión inundó sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y entonces comprendió lo que sucedía. Los rezos del conjuro estaban cumpliendo a cabalidad su cometido...y él no sabía como luchar contra eso. Su espada no sería de mucha utilidad en esta ocasión.

La visión se transformó y esta vez aparecían los mismos personajes paseando por el ya conocido parque pingüino mientras un precioso atardecer adornaba el cielo. 

-¿Qué es lo que pretende este sujeto mostrándome esto? –se preguntó el caminante en su fuero interno– ¿qué pretende con...?

Súbitamente entendió lo que pretendía. No era a él a quien buscaba. Era Shaoran el que sufría con las visiones, que indirectamente llegaban hasta él. Buscaba debilitar a Shaoran, y así él comenzaría a perder parte de su fuerza. Justo cuando se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Len con las visiones. Una vez más la visión cambió, y un "te amo" surcó el aire tan veloz como los relámpagos de las tormentas que habían sido su vida y su fuerza. Sintió entonces en su corazón un ligero estremecimiento.

-Maldito seas...–murmuró Nightwalker, conocedor del dolor que sufría Shaoran– no hay mayor pecado que la traición...y yo te enseñaré por qué maldito...conocerás el poder del hijo de la noche y te retorcerás en tu propio juego...

-----------------------------------------------

-Pronto la fuerza del caminante se irá por donde vino...y al fin todo se consumará –murmuraba Len observando el cuerpo inerme del caminante– ¿lo ves? Ni siquiera tú tienes el poder para resistirte a ti mismo...tu otro yo será tu perdición al final de todo...

Una sonrisa de triunfo e ironía se iluminó en su rostro. Dio media vuelta, para poner rumbo a Barad-dûr, cuando una voz lo sacó de su triunfal ensimismamiento

-¿Ya huyes y cantas victoria? Que mal guerrero eres...–murmuró Nightwalker mientras parecía retornar de su abstracción para adoptar una posición arrogante cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, donde reposaba el talismán– ¿acaso creías que eso sería suficiente para derrotarme?

Len sonrió y se volvio a verlo

-A ti no...el otro corazón que en ti vive...ese es el que quiero en mis manos sangrando lentamente...

-Y es el que no tendrás de ninguna forma...no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo...

-Pero parece que tu amigo ya se rinde...adelante Nightwalker...cualquiera cedería en tu lugar...

Las palabras de Len obedecían a las gotas de sangre que emanaban del cuerpo del caminante. De todo su cuerpo la sangre manaba impasible, manchando el hermoso traje oscuro, pero sin alterar el ceño altivo del asesino.

-¿Lo ves? ¡tú amigo se hunde en su propia desesperación y tú no puedes evitarlo!

-¿Ah, no? –dijo mientras sus alas se desplegaban majestuosas– no seré vencido por ti...ni por nadie...no soy cualquiera para rendirme ante ti ni ante nadie...

Len se sorprendió vagamente y no creyó en las palabras del ángel, en cuyas manos apareció una fulgurante espada que se irguió y cercenó sin piedad la parte de su objetivo. El portador del vampiro no supo retener el grito de dolor que brotó de su garganta mientras retrocedía tratando de contener la hemorragia de la profunda herida.

-¡Eres un maldito! –rugió mientras su mirada se centraba sin decoro en el caminante, que también sangraba y parecía darle igual– ¡voy a borrarte de la faz de la tierra me oyes! ¡VOY A MATARTE!!

Nigthwalker sonrió y ladeó su cabeza, mientras su largo cabello negro cubría parcialmente su rostro enmarcado por la sangre

-No hables de matar al maestro de los asesinos...yo seré quien te desaparezca de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro de por medio...

-Hablas demasiado y...–la frase fue cortada por el potente rodillazo a la altura del pecho que recibió Len de parte del caminante, que lo envió a una considerable distancia con un ensordecedor sonido

-¡El poder de las sombras destructoras actúe ahora! –rugió Len en la distancia. Las heridas de Nightwalker se abrieron y el dolor acudió en lacerantes ondas que le restaban energía vital, y hacían surgir en el malévolo portador una sonrisa en su totalidad de triunfo y sadismo. Pero antes de que el caminante se sumiera en la inconsciencia total, su espada voló y ensartó la garganta de Len, que cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo, y debajo de su cuerpo comenzó a formarse un nada agradable charco de sangre. El segundo portador había caído por la espada del caminante.

Desde su privilegiada atalaya, el Nigromante comprobó que las palantir estaban en lo correcto

-El lobo despedazará al cuervo y al vampiro...

-----------------------------------------------

-Eriol...mira esto...–atinó a decir Tomoyo mientras señalaba a cierto punto

La reencarnación de Clow volvió a ver, y lo que sus ojos supieron encontrar fue al Nightwalker, de rodillas y sangrando por todo el cuerpo, mientras Len ya se podría en sus propios fluidos.

-La batalla entre los talismanes terminó....Nightwalker los ha vencido...–murmuró Eriol

-Pero...no siento los latidos de su corazón –habló de pronto Sakura apareciendo junto a ellos– será mejor que no lo llevemos...

-Pero...pero...–Tomoyo trataba de hallar las palabras para rebatir los argumentos de Sakura

-Solo llevémoslo... –habló Sakura al hallarlo en semejante estado tan deplorable– nos ha salvado la vida...y nos ha regresado el sol...–dijo mientras observaba la oscuridad que despejaba el sol, ya a las alturas del ocaso

-Es irónico –apuntó Eriol mientras ayudaba a levantar al sangrante ángel– que el hijo de la noche nos haya devuelto el sol....

**  
  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

NIGHTWALKER

_"En todo caso, había únicamente un túnel: el mío, imperecedero_

_Implacable, como un muro de vidrio, que permite ver y no tocar_

_Observar y no palpar..."_

THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Maldita sea...–murmura Nightwalker, mientras su voz retruena en las profundidades de la mente de Shaoran– esto no me lo esperaba...han logrado debilitarlo...y con él, parte de mi fuerza se ha ido. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, no será por mucho tiempo. Pronto reaccionará...lo necesito para luchar contra el Nigromante...

Su forma incorpórea vagó por la mente de Shaoran, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Sin embargo...no todos los traidores han pagado, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras observaba hacia determinado punto, donde reposaba la incorpórea imagen de Shaoran– es hora de jugar a los chicos malos un rato...

--------------------------------------

-Sakura, ¿para qué traes a ese demonio aquí? –inquiere Tomoyo 

-...-el silencio fue la muda respuesta de la chica

-¿Sakura? –reiteró Eriol, mientras veía que su ceño se ensombrecía

-Porque...porque él nos salvó –fue la respuesta final de la chica

-Buen punto –acotó Eriol– él nos devolvió el sol. De no haberlo hecho él, dudo que alguno de nosotros hubiera tenido el poder para lograrlo

-De todas formas –reiteró Tomoyo– no me parece que lo hayamos traído aquí...pudo haber sido...

-¿Un error? –intervino una voz más en aquella conversación. 

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con mortal sorpresa. Nightwalker intervenía en la conversación. Los tres no supieron contener un gesto de asombro. Intervenía, pero no parecía tener intención de ataque. Es más, hasta parecía tranquilo...

-Pero por favor...esas caras me dan a entender que no soy bienvenido...–dice el ángel mientras se recarga contra el dintel de la puerta– aún no les agradezco el haber salvado mi vida...aunque todavía se me pasan varias ideas del por qué hicieron semejante cosa– dice mientras avanza con aire soberbio hasta un librero, y se vuelve bruscamente hacia los tres– tengo entendido que el padre de la señorita Kinomoto es arqueólogo, ¿cierto?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –inquirió Sakura

-Simple. Él estuvo en la que fue mi tumba hasta hace muy poco tiempo, y encontró algo que necesito

-¿Esa piedra?

-Exactamente –confirmó el caminante.

-¿Y para qué la quieres? –preguntó Eriol, pronunciando las palabras que todos pensaban

El caminante sonrió, explayando esa extraña mezcla de maligna felicidad e ironía.

-¿Crees que la lucha contra esos dos idiotas que portaban los otros dos talismanes fue algo terrible? Entonces no tienen ni idea de lo que se acerca...porque esto hasta ahora ha sido el principio de la pesadilla...

-¿Acaso viene algo peor que todo lo que han causado estas peleas?

-Claro que si... mucho peor...–dice con un impresionante cambio de voz, retumbante y sobrecogedora– ahora...necesito esa piedra...

-¿Tu la tienes Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo

-Si...eso creo. Papá aún debe tenerla en casa  

-Bien –dijo Nightwalker mientras se retiraba de su lugar– vamos por ella...

-No, creo que yo puedo ir... –tartamudeó Sakura al percibir su cercanía

-Si el Nigromante llega a descubrir que tú llevas esa piedra en tu poder, no pensará dos veces en atravesarte el corazón. Yo iré, será más sencillo...

El silencio supo darle la razón al caminante.

-Pero Sakura...–reiteró Tomoyo, con la desconfianza a flor de piel– él ha intentado matarnos en más de una ocasión...

Nightwalker le dirigió una mirada elocuente

-No tienen opción...–dijo el caminante, sentenciando la última oración– a menos que consideren que morir despedazados en manos del hechicero negro es una opción

Ahora el silencio parecía darle la razón de nuevo al ángel.

-Eso pensé –dijo mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la estancia donde estaban– alístate para salir...el resto déjamelo a mi.

-----------------------------------------

Unos minutos después, Sakura ya aguardaba por el ángel para ir por la susodicha piedra, mientras Tomoyo junto con Eriol no hacían sino darle "consejos"

-Recuerda Sakura, no debes descuidarte con ese sujeto –le recordaba Eriol una y otra vez

-Muy bien –decía ella– no se preocupen, creo que si hubiera querido acabarnos, hace bastante tiempo lo hubiera hecho.

De inmediato se escucharon pasos en la escalera. Todos volvieron la cabeza en un movimiento automático. Pero sus rostros adquirieron un matiz sorprendido al extremo, al ver a Shaoran descender por la escalera, hasta donde ellos se encontraban

-Estoy listo –dijo él acomodándose su gabán, el mismo que usara aquella noche que pretendiera matar a Tomoyo

-Li...tú...–Tomoyo no podía articular palabra, al verlo en lugar de quien esperaba

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa –dijo mientras salía de la casa

-Cuídate Sakura –atinó a decir Tomoyo mientras salía en pos del muchacho

Minutos después, ambos iban a paso regular hacia la casa de Sakura. Por lo que ella mencionaba, el señor Kinomoto no estaba en casa, así que eso facilitaba las cosas...pero después entre ambos chicos se formó un embarazoso silencio. Shaoran mantenía un rostro frío y serio, y volvía a ver hacia el firmamento de cuando en cuando. Sakura deseaba preguntar, pero temía que al hacerlo pusiera una espada en su garganta.

Paso tras paso, el silencio adquiría más protagonismo. Sakura quería hablar, pero el miedo ponía una mordaza invisible sobre sus labios, y le impedía la salida a sus palabras, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar, y decidió arriesgarse

-Err...Shaoran...–comenzó Sakura, justo cuando comenzaban a pasar por el parque, en las lindes del bosque, pero la respuesta fue todavía más inesperada, cuando la arrinconó contra un árbol y puso su mano sobre su boca, acallándola instantáneamente. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, hubiese pensado cualquier otra cosa.

-Ssshhhhh...calla...algo nos sigue desde el bosque...–dijo mientras su mirada iba de lado a lado escudriñando el follaje. Sakura de inmediato trató de tranquilizarse, perturbada por el súbito contacto entre ambos. Podía escuchar su corazón acelerarse, cuando de repente Shaoran pareció percibir algo, y susurró a su oído– No te muevas...

Su espada se materializó en su mano y las peores ideas cruzaron la mente de Sakura. Los sonidos del bosque no eran para nada tranquilizadores, cuando ambos escucharon el crujir de una rama, y Shaoran automáticamente arrojó el arma, que voló rápidamente y si pareció darle a algo...

Del sitio donde se había perdido la espada, saltó una bestia inmunda. Era similar a Kero en su forma natural, pero sus alas, estaban podridas y opacas, su cuerpo apestaba a muerto y su pelaje, lejos de ser brillante era oscuro, sucio y putrefacto, el cual manaba una sustancia oscura en sus extremidades, y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, dándole un aspecto inmundo y sobrecogedor. Shaoran vio que la espada le había cercenado con la exactitud de un cirujano la garganta, de la cual también manaba la misma sustancia oscura, que resultó ser algo similar a la sangre de la bestia.

Sakura sintió sus ojos pesados y unas potentes náuseas la invadieron al ver semejante espectáculo y hediondez. Shaoran retiró la espada y limpió la hoja

-Un crawler...un rastreador. Sabía que el Nigromante no tardaría en enviar algo para tratar de encontrarnos –de repente pareció caer en cuenta de algo, algo más parecía acercarse– estas bestias no andan solas...acostumbran a ir en manada. De donde vino este, vendrán muchos más...

Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar el mismo sonido

-Corre Sakura...–dijo mientras tomaba la espada y salían del bosque al refugio de la luz, mientras se dirigían a la casa de Kinomoto– necesito el condenado pergamino...

-¿Pergamino? –dijo ella mientras iniciaba la carrera, pero antes de que pudiera responder, otras 5 bestias similares a la ya muerta, saltaron tras ellos, de las cuales tres iban por aire, y las otras tres corrían tras ellos

-¡No mires, solo corre! –dijo Shaoran mientras salía de los límites del parque junto con ella, a toda velocidad. Ambos podían escuchar los potentes rugidos que emitían aquellos engendros–necesito a Fénrir y a Aëgnor...

-----------------------------------------

Entre tanto, los dos guardianes estaban en el departamento. Aëgnor, solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, mientras Fénrir dormitaba tranquilamente sobre la cama de Shaoran, teniendo sueños caninos.

De repente el felino pareció reaccionar. Una presencia familiar para él surcaba los aires y le repugnaban. Se acercó hasta el durmiente lobo, y lo llamó

-Oye Fénrir...–dijo con suavidad mientras el lobo daba vuelta y le daba la espalda– Fénrir...¡¡FÉNRIR!!

-¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES MALDICIÓN?!! –respondió el guardián saltando enojado

-¿Acaso no sientes eso? –dijo Aëgnor

De inmediato Fénrir contuvo un gesto de asco, al sentir aquel aroma en su fino olfato

-Oh rayos...no puede ser...

-Van tras el amo y la maestra de las cartas –dijo Aëgnor con seguridad– no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que mejor le damos una mano al amo

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –dijo él casi emocionado, y al mismo tiempo asqueado– será divertidamente sucio...

Ambos fueron hasta el ventanal del balcón, que estaba abierto y los se arrojaron en picada. Las personas que tranquilamente caminaban de repente acabaron en el suelo, y muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a dos seres alados surcar los cielos, raudos, y dejando a muchos con un gesto incógnito en el rostro. Excepto por alguien, que los había distinguido exactamente. Touya se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa ese par...? –se preguntó mientras alcanzaba a distinguir dos puntos en el firmamento, y súbitamente reconoció aquella dirección– ¡¡maldita sea!!

-----------------------------------------

Sakura y Shaoran ingresaron a trompicones a la casa, y de inmediato sintieron como las bestias sobrevolaban por la zona.

-¿Qué son esas cosas Shaoran? –dijo Sakura sintiendo el corazón en la garganta después de la corrida

-Rastreadores...son experimentos fallidos, servidores del hechicero negro. Buscan y destruyen, eso es lo que hacen

De repente Shaoran sintió sus presencias en extremo cerca. Corrió a la habitación de Sakura, saltó por la ventana hasta llegar al tejado. Las 5 bestias los habían arrinconado y preparaban un ataque.

_"¡¡Las flechas se apartan...las espadas se revelan...nada penetra esta figura ancestral!!"_

Un hado invisible cubrió la casa, ante el ataque. La casa solo se remeció, pero ningún daño había sufrido. Shaoran sostenía la espada firme frente a las bestias.

-¡¡SHAORAN!! –le llamó Sakura, pero éste la ignoró

-¡¡Ve por la piedra Sakura!! ¡yo las mantendré a raya, solo trae la piedra!

Sakura obedeció muy a su pesar, y corrió al despacho de su padre, buscó y revolvió, pero la piedra no aparecía. Pudo escuchar como otro impacto hacía temblar la casa hasta sus cimientos

-¿Dónde está? –repetía una y otra vez Sakura, desesperada ante semejante predicamento, hasta que al apartar unas cajas, apareció la preciada piedra. Corrió de nuevo hasta su habitación y le gritó a Shaoran– ¡¡la tengo!!

Pero en ese momento Shaoran se debilitó un poco y el escudo perdió fuerza. Aún no estaba por completo recuperado, y mantener aquella protección le estaba costando bastante. Justo cuando los rastreadores le daban el golpe de gracia, Una llamarada se interpuso, incinerando viva a una de esas criaturas.

-Justo a tiempo...–dijo mientras el hado se desvanecía. Sakura pudo observar como el tigre despedazaba sin ningún tipo de miramiento a aquellos seres, mientras el lobo disparaba fulgurantes rayos de zafiro de sus ojos, congelando y destruyendo. Rugidos animales, unos de furia, y otros de dolor llenaban el aire. Al final, solo unos cuerpos calcinados y humeantes, y por otro lado, otros congelados y despedazados fue lo único que quedó del enfrentamiento entre las bestias y los guardianes, los cuales se lanzaron al suelo, con gestos de asco en sus rostros.

-Creo que voy a vomitar por una semana..–dijo Aëgnor escupiendo– oh rayos que porquería!!!

-Necesitaré enjuague bucal en grandes cantidades....y un lanzallamas para quitarme este sabor de la boca

-Al menos...estamos a salvo...–dijo Sakura con una sonrisita nerviosa

-----------------------------------------

Ya esa noche, Fénrir y Aëgnor reposaban en la habitación de Shaoran, luego de haberse lavado la boca un centenar de veces. Shaoran, ya dormía, agotado después del esfuerzo que había hecho. Entre tanto, Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol seguían dialogando.

-Rastreadores...mmmmmmm...que interesante –murmuraba Eriol– y por lo que veo no muy agradables...

-Mejor dejémoslo así –dijo Sakura evocando el recuerdo de aquellos inmundos seres

-Será mejor  que vayas a descansar –dijo Tomoyo– debes estar agotada después de todo esto que nos has contado. Mejor ve a dormir, mañana discutiremos con más calma.

Sakura asintió y subió a su habitación. Se puso un camisón y se recostó, cayendo instantáneamente dormida...pero fue por esto que no pudo percibir como la carta "sueño" brillaba vivamente.

Una vez más, Sakura tenía un sueño premonitorio. Veía la ciudad, completamente arrasada. Barad-dûr, dominaba un paisaje apocalíptico, donde las llamas consumían lo poco que quedaba.

Dos figuras, dialogaban y luchaban, sin importarles en lo más mínimo el costo en vidas humanas. Golpe tras golpe, edificios caídos, el cielo ennegrecido por el humo y el fuego, era lo único que podía observarse

-¿Qué es esto? ¿acaso es lo que está por venir? –murmuró espantada Sakura, mientras veía en su derredor, desde un tejado que aún no había caído, semejante destrucción.

-Exactamente...veo que no eres tan tonta como pareces –respondió una voz. Al volverse, pudo ver al caminante, ataviado con su ya famoso traje negro y plateado, cruzado de brazos– esto es lo que viene...es solo una pequeña muestra, como puedes ver

-¿Cómo sabes esto? –dijo Sakura

-No lo sé yo...tu tienes la habilidad para ver el futuro cercano a través de los sueños, y esta amiga tuya te lo ha confirmado– dijo mientras saltaba y atrapaba la carta del sueño– solo estoy aquí para decirte que este sueño no es una pesadilla...no, miento, si lo es....solo que esta, si se hará realidad...

Inmediatamente dichas estas palabras, Sakura despertó sobresaltada, y con un par de lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. Volvió su rostro, y pudo ver algo que la dejó pálida...un par de plumas negras en el suelo, cerca de su cama.

-No puede ser...

-----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura les comentó a todos su sueño. Y ninguno parecía tranquilo, a excepción de Shaoran, que obviamente, no tenía señas de darle importancia alguna a aquel acontecimiento.

-Si lo que viste es cierto...probablemente esté cerca una gran batalla –trató de explicar Eriol

-No es solo una gran batalla...esa batalla puede decidir el futuro de este mundo –respondió Shaoran

-¿Qué? –dijo Tomoyo– ¡explícate!

-Nightwalker luchará contra el Nigromante, en una lucha que puede definir que la humanidad continúe o que el velo de la maldad cubra este mundo por completo

-Pero él no es mejor que el Nigromante –dijo Tomoyo, sin ningún recato

-Eso yo no lo sé –dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hasta la puerta– y como la lucha es en parte mía, no puedo permitir que intervengan ustedes...

Sakura y Eriol saltaron de sus lugares demasiado tarde, Shaoran cerró las puertas de la sala y su sello se iluminó en el suelo del lugar. Eriol trató de abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible. Estaban atrapados 

-¡¡LI!! ¡¡DÉJANOS SALIR!!

-Ni hablar Eriol –dijo Shaoran del otro lado de la puerta– se quedarán aquí hasta que todo esto acabe

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ SHAORAN LI!

Pero todos percibieron los pasos de Shaoran alejándose e ignorando sus órdenes. Todos se asomaron al ventanal que daba hacia la puerta principal, donde pudieron observar que Shaoran salía, en compañía de Fénrir y Aëgnor, en dirección de la ciudad, donde despuntaba Barad-dûr.

-¿Qué tontería vas a hacer Shaoran? –dijo Sakura, al ver que se marchaba

-Voy a luchar... –respondió volviéndose– es la única opción, así que adiós –dijo mientras daba media vuelta, con la piedra bajo su brazo.

No supieron sino guardar silencio, al ver a su amigo partir a la lucha

-Adiós –resonó la despedida de Shaoran, como si supiera, que era una lucha de la que no regresaría...

-----------------------------------------

El Nigromante se plantó a la entrada de Barad-dûr, con un gesto sombrío y aterrador. Aguardaba, solo aguardaba....

Cuando los pasos de aquel a quien esperaba, le arrancaron una sonrisa sutil y peligrosa. Shaoran, Nightwalker, con una mirada que correspondía en odio y frialdad, se encontró con la suya

-Bienvenido, Shaoran Li...Nightwalker...es la hora del destino...

-Exactamente, Tarath....es la hora del destino....

Nota del autor: ^^u una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero....¬¬U mi inspiración no es precisamente estable, -_-U. Pero aquí tienen, un nuevo capítulo, y veré si subo antes de enloquecer, los que faltan ^^ 

Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews ^^ y a la persona que siempre me está dando ánimos.

NightWalker


	13. Capítulo 13

NIGHTWALKER

"UN ÁNGEL CONTRA EL DESTINO..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Tanto ha pasado desde aquella noche...

-Francamente, me cuesta decir que el recuerdo me agrada...–contestó Shaoran Li, poseído por la fuerza del caminante de la noche

-Eres mi creación más perfecta...eres la primera, y serás la última que osa retar al Nigromante

-Lo dudo...–dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos altaneramente y el viento barría suavemente aquel lugar que presenciaría una de las mayores batallas

-¡¡Basta de palabrerías!! –dijo Tarath, el Nigromante con voz de trueno mientras el cetro de Ottokar surgía de sus manos, brillando con ese indiferente brillo de hermosa malignidad– ¡ENFRÉNTAME!

Todos los involuntarios asistentes a aquella escena quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el joven cerró sus ojos delicadamente. Un sello brilló con la ferocidad del rayo mientras un par de alas negrísimas crecían sobre manera y lo envolvían, y para cuando se abrieron, un ángel de largo cabello negro y una mirada salvaje y fría enfocó al Nigromante, que esperaba pacientemente el surgimiento de su antagonista. Con un movimiento de su mano, una espada brillante que aguardaba por sangre y batalla tomó su lugar entre las manos de Nightwalker.

El silencio domó a ambos sujetos. Y la calma antes de la tormenta, era lo que sentían las personas en derredor, y su corazón sintió un vuelco cuando ambos saltaron y sus armas entrechocaron...una espada de un lado, una especie de martillo del otro.

-Veo que no has perdido práctica, a pesar de ser un asesino que no mata en serio hace mucho tiempo –dijo Tarath mientras se quitaba el manto y concentraba su energía– desearás no haber nacido cuando destroce tus alas pluma por pluma!!!

-¡Cállate! –vociferó mientras la hoja de su sable le propinaba un golpe de asombrosa fuerza, haciendo agrietar el concreto bajo sus pies– eres un maldito bocafloja!!

Tarath repelió el ataque con cierta dificultad, y retrocedió casi hasta las puertas de Barad-dûr de un salto.

-Es algo sorprendente...–murmuró mientras lo escudriñaba– se supone que la lucha contra Len y Thanh iban a debilitarlo...pero alguien débil no puede dar un golpe de estas proporciones –dijo mientras miraba su martillo destruido completamente, pero de repente una idea tortuosa surcó su retorcida mente y sonrió con perversidad– te voy a enseñar una lección que te dejará traumado...

Nightwalker sostuvo frente a él la espada, pero el Nigromante sonrió sádicamente.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Daidouji, tensión era lo único que se respiraba. Todos permanecían atentos a la batalla, la cual podían observar por cortesía de la magia de la reencarnación de Clow. Sakura y los demás miraban con amenaza aquel enfrentamiento...quienquiera que saliese de ahí victorioso, no iba a hacerles la vida más fácil.

-Maldición –suspiró Eriol– de cualquier forma, si gana Nightwalker no quiere decir que vaya a ser un final feliz...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto –dijo Sakura, ateniéndose a la visión de su pesadilla– mucho me temo que lo peor no ha sucedido...

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo. Pero a sus palabras respondió un terremoto de enorme poder. La furia de la tierra se desencadenaba, y todo sobre ella corría el riesgo de desaparecer.

-¡¡EL TROCLÓN!! –rugió Spinel mientras regresaba a su verdadera identidad– ¡ESTO ES EL TROCLÓN!!

-¿Troclón? –inquirió Nakuru, que recién se recuperaba de su estado de coma– ¡¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!!

-_"Troclón"_ traducido del tuwarik quiere decir "inicio de la destrucción"

Nakuru puso una cara de no entender media palabra

-Está escrito que cuando esos dos se enfrenten, el camino a la destrucción quedará señalado, ¿me entiendes? –dijo Spinel– el hechicero negro es solo un servidor, un emisario, de un mal más grande que aún está por venir

-Eso yo no lo sabía –dijo Eriol– oh maldita sea y yo que pensaba que no podía haber nada peor...

-Un minuto –respondió Tomoyo– ¿qué es tuwarik y quien escribió todo lo que estás diciendo?

Spinel suspiró y regresó su vista a la batalla

-Tuwarik es el lenguaje de los demonios...ellos fueron quienes escribieron lo que estoy contando en este momento...

Entonces una explosión sacudió el lugar, pero fueron protegidos por la prisión creada por Li

--------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡AAARGH!!! –gritó la voz del Nigromante por sobre el escándalo que estaba produciendo el terremoto, y cesando su ataque sobre la mansión al momento. Nightwalker sintió que la sangre invadía su costado derecho con un trepidante y sórdido dolor

-Maldición...–murmuró el caminante apoyado en su espada mientras la tierra a su alrededor se sacudía con terrible fuerza– el troclón está sucediendo...¿pero entonces dónde...?

Respondiendo a su pensamiento, una impresionante lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad. Nubes negras que amagaban ser de tormenta, liberaban fuego impasible que destruían todo a su toque, y negras bocanadas de humo se elevaron al firmamento indemne del atardecer, ocultando las luces rojizas del ocaso. Una de esas teas cayó frente al caminante, y este se acercó prudencialmente para analizarla. Un líquido oscuro fluía desde la flama, y el lo recibió en sus dedos, que se deshizo en delicadas líneas rojas entre sus dedos

-Sangre...–dijo Nightwalker sorprendido– temblor fuego y sangre...–dijo mientras se tomaba su costado sangrante– esto es algo simplemente asombroso...

Pero el estruendoso grito del dolor llenó sus oídos. Se volvió a ver, y se sorprendió al ver a las personas que otrora observaban la pelea, ahora estaban consumiéndose vivos, quemándose entre las llamas sin miramientos

-Esto era el troclón en realidad...–dijo mientras observaba completamente anonadado aquel terrible espectáculo– no era la pelea...en realidad nunca lo fue...era esto de lo que hablaba...

Pero un terrible golpe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de su pelea, cuando el Nigromante se alzó desafiante a sus espaldas, mientras una espada goteaba sangre con monotonía, y acentuaba su sonrisa sanguinaria

-Maldito seas...–dijo apenas en una exhalación– traidor...

-Oh, por favor, no seas llorón que me partes el corazón...si es que tengo uno –dijo el Nigromante– levántate y pelea como el asesino que eres!!

-No...tientes al destino...–murmuró levantándose con dificultad

-Ya veo...–dijo mientras le propinaba un estupendo golpe que lo mandaba lejos– solo eres palabra y más palabra...

Nightwalker contestó con una brillante esfera de energía que supo golpearlo con claridad, a pesar de su debilidad creciente y comenzó a llevar esa pelea a su límite

-Te destrozaré en menos de lo que crees...–murmuró mientras sacaba de su manto un par de formas alargadas– ¡Narya, furia del fuego, ataca!

Un enorme y entronizado dragón surgió a la orden del ángel. Sus ojos brillaron con los fulgores de un rubí a contraluz, y una formidable columna de fuego impactó al hechicero, golpeándolo con gran fuerza y casi tostándolo vivo. Al retirarse el dragón, una desagradable herida en carne viva era el recuerdo dejado por el dragón del fuego. Un gesto de furia y dolor recorrió su rostro, y un enloquecido ataque enviaba al ángel contra un edificio, que se destruyó bajo la fuerza del impacto. Nightwalker sintió que las fuerzas huían de su cuerpo a través de la herida de su costado, y ni siquiera tenía para reponerse, sentía que se hundía lentamente en la inconsciencia

-Maldición...no ahora...–trató de levantarse pero no fue capaz de liberarse del concreto que amenazaba con aplastarlo en cualquier momento– maldita sea...

-_Lo subestimaste desde el principio _–contestó la voz de Shaoran en su mente– _ahora, este es el resultado...algo tendremos que hacer para corregir esto, y de paso salvar al mundo de ese demente..._

-¿De qué hablas? ¿qué pretendes? –preguntó Nightwalker, enfocando sus pensamientos.

-_Un sacrificio tendrá que hacerse...sabes a lo que me refiero_

-No lo permito...esta es mi batalla!! –ordenó con voz tonante Nightwalker

-_La hiciste mía desde el primer instante que tomaste mi subconsciente _–dijo Shaoran, y al momento el caminante sintió sus párpados pesados– _es la hora de que esta pelea termine..._

-¡NO TE ATREVAS...!!

Pero fue muy tarde. Sintió que ese repentino sopor se convertía en un poderoso sueño que lo envolvió. Su mundo cedió paso a la nada, y sus alas crecieron, para cuando se retiraron, la figura de Shaoran Li emergió en las sombras. Concentró su fuerza, y el concreto abrió paso ante la muestra de poder del descendiente de Clow. El Nigromante tuvo un acceso de sorpresa al verlo caminar impertérrito, ataviado con su traje ceremonial, y con algo brillante y alargado en la mano. El cetro con el dragón estaba ahí de nuevo.

-¿Tú? –vio el Nigromante con voz denigrante– ¡quiero al caminante de la noche, no a ti!

-Una lástima...porque será conmigo con quien vas a pelear de ahora en adelante...

-Te derrotaría en menos de lo que desenvainas tu espada –dijo el hechicero– ¡¡lárgate de aquí y entrégame al ángel de la tormenta!!

-Ven por él si te atreves...

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¡voy a matarte!!

Tarath avanzó con paso confiado hasta Li y preparó un ataque, pero Shaoran predijo el movimiento y de una formidable patada en el rostro lo envió de regreso

-No será tan fácil, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras el báculo brillaba y se convertía en su espada

Nota del autor: Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar, pero...factores varios influyeron en esa tardanza, y ya no tiene importancia que los mencione. Bueno, pasando al punto, al fin puedo actualizar, tenía todo tirado de forma desobligada, pero ya retomo ritmo nuevamente. Ah, casi lo olvido ^^ gracias por dejar sus comentarios a la historia ^^

NightWalker


	14. Capítulo 14

NIGHTWALKER

_"Life it seems, will fade away_

_Drifting further every day_

_Getting lost within myself _

_Nothing matters no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There's nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free"_

EL VENGADOR

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un relámpago restalló en las alturas del firmamento oscurecido. El fugaz brillo destelló en los ornamentos dorados del traje de ceremonia de Shaoran Li, que espada en mano, aguardaba la pelea de su existencia.

El Nigromante, por su lado, ardía en su propia furia. NADIE –además del caminante nocturno– se había atrevido a confrontarlo de una forma tan descarada. Pero, había también que recordarlo, que la esencia del ángel estaba dentro de aquel muchacho.

-Eres muy valiente, o muy, muy tonto –dijo el Nigromante mientras adquiría de nuevo ese aire soberbio– entrégame a Nightwalker y te dejaré vivir...otro poco más

-mmmmm...no me convence –dijo Shaoran mientras se envolvía en su manto verde oscuro

-¿Acaso deseas morir? –pregunta con sabor a sentencia

-Soy un humano como todos, y un hechicero....más sin embargo a tus amenazas no les temo y de la muerte en su cara me río...así que si quieres al ángel de la noche, qué esperas a venir por él? Puede que me mates, pero si tengo que morir, te venderé muy cara mi vida...

Tarath no estaba sorprendido. Estaba simplemente anonadado por lo dicho. Tales palabras le sonaron a afrenta, a reto. Era la primera vez que era desafiado en su propia cara.

-Voy a matarte de mil formas diferentes, te lo aseguro –rugió el Nigromante mientras esgrimía su espada– ¡los voy a matar! ¡A ti y al maldito Nightwalker!

-Al fin reaccionas...pensé que me haría viejo esperando...–sonrió tranquilamente, como quien sabe que va a una pelea para no volver, y su espada tomó una posición específica. 

Un nuevo relámpago rugió en los cielos, y la espada brilló como una estrella en el espacio sideral. Su filo, peligroso, brilló y los ojos de Shaoran se centraron en la figura del hechicero de la torre. 

-¿Listo para morir? –espetó el hechicero

Shaoran no respondió pero se tuvo firme, al ver que su contrincante se lanzaba al ataque.

---------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡NO!! –rugió Aëgnor justo frente a la mansión Daidouji– ¿¡ES QUE ACASO HA ENLOQUECIDO!? ESTÁ DESCHAVETADO!!!!!

-Posiblemente –Fénrir no hizo más que asentir al discernimiento de su homólogo guardián– más sin embargo tendrá sus razones

-¡¡Y TÚ TIENES EL COCO CONGELADO!!! –volvió a vociferar el guardián, para seguidamente dar una digna media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la ciudad– ¡No veo una razón clara para que cometa semejante suicidio! Lee mis labios Fénrir: eso es un SUICIDIO!!! Y yo voy a detenerlo!!!!

-Nos está vedado intervenir y lo sabes –dijo Fénrir aún sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras una suave brisa mecía tranquilamente la melena del gran lobo de los hielos–....todo tiene su razón de ser...

-Pero...pero...–Aëgnor sentía que si se quedaba sin argumentos Shaoran se perdería en las sombras de la noche eterna

-Habrá que esperar...lo que tenga que suceder sucederá...y nosotros no somos nadie para jugar con la batuta del destino

Aëgnor bajó la cabeza compungido, y sin poder contenerse, le propinó un zarpazo al suelo. La tierra se remeció ante el impacto, y su huella quedó como prueba de la gran fuerza del guardián. Pero, lejos de fijarse en eso, emitió un potente y animal rugido, con toda la impotencia del caso

-Cál...–trató de hablar Fénrir

-Cállate...déjame solo...solo...solo cállate...–dijo el guardián mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto al lobo y guardaba un profundo silencio.

El viento silbó por entre ambos hacia la mansión, en cuyo interior las cosas no estaban ni lejos de ser diferentes. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban simplemente estupefactos.

-Él...peleará con el hechicero...–dijo Tomoyo en un hilo de voz que por nada superaba un suspiro. Apenas si hablaban a los susurros entre ellos

-Así es –dijo Eriol de nuevo, mientras observaba la terrible batalla que libraban su otrora amigo y el sanguinario Tarath– así es...

Más sin embargo, era Sakura la que mantenía una posición en extremo silenciosa. Tal situación que desde el principio, se había trastornado en pesadilla. No en una pasajera ni una noche larga. Una real, una pesadilla espantosamente real, pero al fin veía algo de luz al final del túnel. El Nigromante sería destruido, Shaoran olvidaría todo lo sucedido y todo sería como en un cuento, un final feliz. 

Pero los finales felices no caben aquí. El Nigromante moriría, más sin embargo el precio por su vida aún estaba por darse. Shaoran ahora era un ser frío y dudaba que la perdonara...así que el dichoso final "feliz" posiblemente no llegara jamás...solo de recordar que el ángel destructor y Shaoran tuvieran el mismo odio en los ojos era algo estremecedor...

-Ahora solo quedará esperar el final...–murmuró Sakura mientras volvía su vista a la fenomenal batalla que se desarrollaba lejos de ahí– veremos que queda...

-Sin duda...–continuó Eriol hablando a los susurros– sin duda alguna...

Pero de repente oyeron un grito de dolor, y el sonido de sangre saltando. Entonces vieron un cuadro terrible. El Nigromante sostenía en vilo a un Shaoran sangrante, que no podía contener el dolor que por sus heridas lo torturaba sin parar.

-Oh, Dios mío...–dijo Tomoyo con voz trémula tapándose la boca tratando de contener un grito– no...

Afuera, Fénrir  y Aëgnor bajaron la cabeza, sabedores de lo que acontecía. Sin embargo no agitaron un ala, no movieron un músculo. Ni una pluma de sus alas voló. Se quedaron extáticos en sus lugares

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar...–murmuró Fénrir con dolor–...solo lo que tenga que pasar...

---------------------------------------------------------

-Me pregunto...–dijo el Nigromante mientras izaba en vilo a un Shaoran más muerto que vivo y lo azotaba contra el suelo una vez más– dónde habrá quedado todo tu valor y toda tu gran fuerza....

Pero un terrible sablazo contestó la pregunta del hechicero oscuro. Shaoran respiraba agitadamente; su traje estaba ya teñido de rojo, los ornamentos dorados que otrora brillaran orgullosos, ahora estaban opacos. La sangre enmarcaba su rostro, combinando morbosamente con el color de sus ojos. Luego de golpearlo, se apoyó sobre el arma, por cuya hoja comenzó a resbalar la sangre que emanaba de las heridas de sus brazos. Al perder la sangre, sentía que su mundo se oscurecía...sentía que la sombra ya lo tomaba entre sus alas oscuras...

-Ahora veo que quieres morir...me parece muy bien –dijo el Nigromante volviendo al ataque– pero antes de que mueras te haré sufrir y bastante...

Shaoran si acaso pudo reaccionar al sentir una fuerte patada en el pecho, seguido de un mandoble con la espada que si acaso supo evitar por milímetros. Entonces el hechicero,  haciendo un complejo movimiento, se posicionó detrás de él y le propinó otro golpe de espada, una herida que recorría transversalmente su espalda. Shaoran cayó prácticamente postrado y el hechicero solo se acercó a él de forma "compasiva", asestándole seguidamente patadas en el estómago. 

Luego de recibir una última patada que lo envió bastante lejos, sintió el crujir de huesos rotos, y tosió dolorosamente, expeliendo mucha sangre

-Maldita sea...–murmuró mientras se ocultaba– ya le falta poco para matarme y aún no he sido capaz de descubrir como aniquilarlo antes de...

-_Te lo dije –murmuró la voz del caminante en su mente– __será mejor que me dejes salir...yo haré el resto_

-Cállate –Shaoran enfocó sus pensamientos con un gesto decidido a acabar con el Nigromante– yo lo haré...

-_Pero...¡va a matarte!_

-Me importa un comino! –enfocó sus pensamientos ya furioso– es hora de terminar con esta pesadilla...yo seré el vengador...solo por esta vez...

-_Pero..._

Shaoran ignoró la voz que terminó por apagarse en las profundidades de su mente. Estaba decidido a morir tratando de deshacerse de aquel destructor...

-El cetro...–pareció entonces recordar– si acabo con el cetro el poder del hechicero se irá por el drenaje...

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Si acaso, tendría que dejar que el Nigromante lo atrapase y entonces...

-Lo haré...–fue su última determinación– esta será la última jugada...será matar o morir...

Concentró la poca energía que por su cuerpo aún podía circular. Su sello se hizo presente, brillando con una cálida luz. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y apoyándose una vez más en la espada, se incorporó lentamente. Avanzó dos pasos, y un gran estruendo sonó a sus espaldas. No volvió la cabeza, sabedor de lo que encontraría ahí.

-Con que aquí estás –dijo el Nigromante– ¿listo para morir?

Shaoran no respondió pero se volvió hacia él, con un gesto altanero en el rostro. Tomó su espada, y de ahí en adelante todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. El Nigromante atacó con dos conjuros que supo salvar Shaoran, y con un espectacular giro, propinó un terrible golpe al hechicero, que no podía creer que pudiera golpear con semejante fuerza después de recibir tan terrible castigo, para luego ser golpeado en el rostro con el mango de la espada.

-Vamos, levántate –ordenó Shaoran mientras sentía que moriría asfixiado en su propia sangre. Su cabello castaño ensombrecía su rostro sangrante y aterido, enmarcando sus ojos, que a pesar de todo, brillaban como nunca– es hora de terminar...

El Nigromante se levantó lívido de furia e inconscientemente, tomó la espada y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para la visión de Shaoran, le dio un golpe letal.  El cuerpo del muchacho se negó a acatar otra orden de su mente, que le ordenaba luchar hasta la última gota de sangre, y su mano, la que sostuvo la espada, cayó delicadamente

---------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡NO!! –fue el grito de Sakura dentro de la mansión al ver el sacrificio que acababa de realizar Shaoran Li– ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡SHAORAN!!

Eriol, Tomoyo y los guardianes se quedaron mudos. No podían articular palabra. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras sentía sus párpados pesados. Sin poder contenerse ni un poco, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Cada recuerdo comenzó a castigarlos como una llama que quema lentamente, lacerando una llaga recién abierta que todavía sangraba...nadie se había preparado para ver una muerte semejante...

Entre tanto, Fénrir y Aëgnor, al sentir que la energía de su dueño se desvanecía, recobraron su forma falsa. El gran tigre pasó a ser un gatito que maullaba tristemente, y Fénrir, dejó de ser el gran lobo de los hielos solo para ser un cachorro aullando desgarradoramente a la noche, pidiéndole al destino una explicación que nunca llegaría...

-No puede ser...maldita sea...¡¡MALDITA SEA!! –rugió Aëgnor mientras su voz se ahogaba con las lágrimas– ¡¡NOSOTROS DEBIMOS ESTAR AHÍ!! MORIR CON ÉL!!!

-Lo sé...–Fénrir sintió como dos solitarias lágrimas corrieron desde sus azules ojos y los cerró compungido– ...lo sé...no creí tener que vivir esto dos veces en mi vida...

Aëgnor solo se limitó a compartir su dolor con su hermano guardián...ya todo estaba consumado...todo...

-¿Qué...? –dijo Fénrir al sentir una pequeña fluctuación de la energía de Shaoran– ¿qué sucede...?

Aëgnor lo miró confundido, él también había podido percibir aquel cambio. ¿Acaso sería posible que...?

Dentro de la mansión, todos quedaron lívidos de sorpresa. O tal vez de miedo, al ver a Shaoran cortar con su espada que hace un momento había caído, cortar el cetro de Ottokar en su último suspiro. La joya de rubí que la cabeza de cobra sostenía, cayó despedazada, al igual que el cetro mismo. 

---------------------------------------------------------

-Esto...no puede ser...–murmuró el Nigromante– no puede ser...

El hechicero soltó al muchacho, que cayó a poca distancia de ahí. Tarath, miserablemente trató de reconstruir el poderoso rubí del cetro que era la fuente de toda su fuerza, pero no consiguió nada. De repente sintió que mil sensaciones acudían a su cuerpo antes intocable, ahora era plagado de toda clase de heridas...la suposición de Shaoran fue correcta, con la destrucción del cetro de Ottokar, Tarath perdió aquello que le permitió sobrevivir todo este tiempo...

Shaoran logró regresar de su inconsciencia, solo para ver a Tarath comenzar a envejecer lentamente. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y sin tener su poderoso cetro, lo único que quedó al final del poderoso hechicero de Barad-dûr no fue sino polvo, que fue barrido por el tiempo...la torre oscura entonces comenzó a retumbar y a desmoronarse poco a poco. Sus oscuros ladrillos cayeron pesadamente, levantando nubes de polvo alrededor de una ciudad devastada por el troclón predicho desde hacía tanto tiempo...

Tal espectáculo fue el que llenó la vista postrímera de Shaoran Li. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabedor del deber cumplido, se rindió a la sensación que ya llevaba tiempo acuciándolo. Se rindió a descansar un poco, de su espada, de su traje y de su vida. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, y la voz, que era su voz misma en su mente, comenzó a apagarse.

-Lo...¿lo ves? –dijo Shaoran, enfocando con esfuerzo sus últimos pensamientos al caminante que dentro de él reposaba– al final...yo fui el vengador...

Nightwalker no tuvo palabras para describir semejante acción de su "compañero de conciencia"

-_¿Por qué? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar_

-Ah...solo sentí que...era mi deber hacerlo...considéralo...un último favor...–su voz comenzaba a apagarse lentamente

_¿Shaoran? _–era la primera vez que lo nombraba por su nombre– ¿Shaoran?

Pero ya su voz no respondió. El viento volvió a soplar sobre el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran Li, cuyas heridas manaban la sangre guerrera que había tenido firme su intención de aniquilar al hechicero a costo aún de su propia vida...de repente, de la espalda del cadáver surgieron un par de alas negras, que lo envolvieron, para revelar la imagen del Nightwalker...miró las manos de aquel cuerpo, sintió los ramalazos de dolor que aún podía sentir...y cerró los ojos entristecido...era la primera vez que se sentía así...jamás había sentido un sentimiento de vacío como este...y sin poder evitarlo, sintió algo cálido que recorrió sus pómulos. Si, lloraba. El poderoso y frío Nightwalker, un lobo de la noche, un cazador, lloraba calladamente la pérdida de alguien que no tuvo miedo de ofrendar su vida en el momento justo...

_"No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_

_Now I can think, think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

_Death greets me warm, now I just say…_

_…goodbye…"_

--------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Bueno…no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que, quienes crean que este es el capítulo final, no lo es ^^. Aún falta el broche de oro

NightWalker.


	15. Capítulo 15

NIGHTWALKER

"Tu me perdiste por un capricho 

Me traicionaste, te guardaré rencor

_Ahora te arrepientes, pides perdón, perdón..._

_Ya no te odio, ya no tengo corazón..."_

EL ÁNGEL QUE VINO DE LA OSCURIDAD

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ESTO NO DEBE SER!!! –profirió frustrado el ángel asesino, mientras estrellaba sus puños contra la roca viva– ¡No es posible...! ...no lo es...

De repente escuchó el rumor de alas cortando el viento que había presenciado aquel espectáculo tan deplorable...tan espantosamente triste. Nightwalker guardó silencio, un silencio enlutado por el peso del destino infame que, astutamente, había intercalado sus lugares

-¿Quién...? –inquirió el ángel aún postrado de rodillas, mientras su cabello negro ocultaba su rostro

-Salve, amo Nightwalker –dijo Fénrir con voz estentórea y fría. Aëgnor se plantó a su lado, mientras las alas de ambos era mecida por la misma brisa...una y otra vez...

-Ustedes...–Nightwalker levantó la vista– Fénrir, Aëgnor...

Los dos guardianes se mantuvieron fríos como el acero, mientras Aëgnor tomaba la palabra

-Maestro –dijo el gran felino– solo una cosa nosotros pedimos...y sé que el espíritu que dentro de ese cuerpo ya ha desaparecido...pero...

-Sabemos la razón exacta del por qué el joven prefirió ser el vengador...él nos lo insinuó una vez...

-Por eso...queremos venganza...y de alguna forma cumplir el deseo de quien también fue nuestro dueño, aunque por poco tiempo...

-Entiendo...–dijo el ángel mientras se levantaba, se sacudía el polvo de sus ropajes y sus ojos adquirían de nuevo ese brillo sanguinario y salvaje

---------------------

-No...Shaoran...–Sakura murmuraba su nombre completamente shockeada su nombre. Aún por su rostro corrían débiles lágrimas, sumándose a las ya tantas otras que ya habían recorrido el mismo camino una y otra y otra vez– Shaoran....

Tomoyo, Eriol y Mei Ling, por su parte, tampoco estaban mejor. Las dos chicas también lloraban a lágrima viva la pérdida de su compañero, amigo, primo, en algún momento prometido, en fin...tantas cosas que ahora solo serían polvo...polvo barrido por el viento y cubierto por la sombra del olvido...

-Esto no tenía que haber terminado así...–murmuró Tomoyo mientras se pasaba el dorso de su mano secando algunas lágrimas– cómo fue que empezó esta pesadilla...

En ese momento Eriol recapacitó. Muy cierto era lo que decía Tomoyo....no sabían en qué momento Shaoran había albergado en su interior a un asesino de sangre fría, o en qué momento el Nigromante había decidido aparecer como por arte de magia justo ahí...y tampoco había una explicación lógica a lo sucedido con los talismanes. En todo caso, algo tenían en común todos esos sucesos

Verdades a medias.

Una historia que no comenzó a escribirse desde cuando el Nightwalker desplegó sus alas de sombra sobre la ciudad, o desde que la sacerdotisa Mizuki sufriera en carne propia aquel desgarrador poder...no...

No podía haber otra opción: alguien tenía las respuestas, alguien podía decir el por qué de todo esto.

Entonces Eriol recordó su charla con Mei Ling, y al hacerlo en aquellos momentos, le pareció algo completamente lejano...la orden del templo de Haien-sa de Corea...los dragones de la sombra...ellos eran los únicos que podían responder a aquellos interrogantes

-Disculpe –Eriol entonces se volvió a Mei Ling, y en un acto reflejo, todos hicieron lo mismo– ¿usted conoce la ubicación exacta del templo de los dragones de la sombra?

-Yo no...más sin embargo los del concilio blanco y mi tía en persona conocen aquel templo...

-Tengo mis sospechas...y tengo mucho que preguntarles a los herederos de la orden –murmuró Eriol pensativo– algo habrá que hacer para...

En ese momento bajó Yue, seguido de Touya y Ruby Moon

-¿Pretendes ir hasta ese santuario, Clow? Porque espero no hayas olvidado que es un lugar prohibido...no cualquiera puede plantar los pies ahí sin ser asesinado veinte veces antes de darse cuenta –acotó el guardián– ellos son asesinos de pura sangre...

-Buen punto –dijo Ruby Moon– además no sabemos si seremos bienvenidos en aquel lugar...

Otro punto más a su favor. Eriol no podía rebatir tales argumentos, conocedor de que todos ellos eran ciertos.

-Algo tendremos que hacer...algo...

Todos se quedaron sumidos entre la quietud del pensamiento y el silencio de la tristeza.

Pero todo eso de repente se vio interrumpido por un impresionante estruendo. Toda la pared de aquel recinto parecía víctima de un ataque terrorista. Un gigantesco boquete la adornaba, de donde aún manaba algo de polvo, y del cual surgió inerme, Nightwalker, seguido de Fénrir y Aëgnor. Paseó su vista por sobre todos los presentes, hasta llegar a Sakura, que permanecía postrada sobre sus rodillas. Ella levantó la mirada espantada, y sus ojos no pudieron rehuir los del asesino. Aquella mirada le supo a sangre, a su sangre brotando de dolorosas, profundas y tal vez mortales heridas....

-Vengo aquí a hacer una última cosa, antes de marchar...–murmuró señalando a Sakura– y me llevaré tu vida en prenda por la que fue ofrendada....

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no atinó a hacer más, porque al brillar en un destello los ojos del ángel, Sakura fue catapultada de un golpe al jardín. El ángel avanzó con letal parsimonia y desenvainó una brillante e impoluta espada, que brilló con la luz de  aquel nuevo día. 

-Defiéndete –ordenó el ángel con una voz más filosa que la espada sostenida en su mano– no te tendré ni una migaja de piedad...

La chica apenas si reaccionó levantándose y sacando su llave de estrella

-No...–Sakura no sabia que articular, o que decir en aquel momento. Una vez más, como a lo largo de toda esta pesadilla, Sakura comprobó que el poder de aquel sujeto no estaba sujeto a comparación alguna. Parecía no tener límite, su fuerza parecía ser inconmensurable...y sus instintos asesinos, parecían incontables...era como un lobo excitado con el olor de la sangre...

-Será mejor...que no te detengas a pensarlo mucho si quieres vivir otro día!!! –un portentoso sablazo fue apenas salvado por Sakura, quien liberó su pequeño báculo. El ángel guardó sus alas, y se soltó el cintillo que sujetaba su cabello. 

Con un movimiento de su mano se retiró un mechón de aquel negro cabello, y tomó el arma con ambas manos. En forma de respuesta, la carta del poder y la carta de la fuerza se internaron en Sakura, sabedoras que serían muy necesarias

-Veremos hasta donde resistes niñata...–Nightwalker puso el filo de la espada contra el suelo, y realizó un rápido movimiento con el brazo. Al momento, una fuerte corriente de aire golpeó a Sakura de frente, mandándola de regreso al suelo una vez más. 

La figura del ángel la tomó por el cuello de su blusa y la estampó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano

-Tú que siempre propugnaste por la amistad, el amor y todas esas barrabasadas....fuiste la primera en caer, mentirosa –Nightwalker estrechaba más a Sakura, que no podía respirar con aquel agarre de concreto– y por tu culpa alguien que no debía morir lo hizo...

-Shaoran...–dijo mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios

-¡Cállate! –la alzó en vilo y esta vez la estregó contra el suelo– ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre de nuevo porque entonces te cortaré el cuello de raíz...

Sakura calló, pero siguió llorando. Entonces el ángel sintió una presencia completamente nueva para él. Una carta salió del bolsillo de Sakura y se interpuso entre Nightwalker y su víctima. La carta de la esperanza brillaba con fuerza, pero el ángel de un salto se retiró a una prudencial distancia

-Así que esa es la famosa carta sin nombre...–murmuró despectivo– es algo completamente patético...

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y tomó el báculo con fuerza, a pesar de los potentes choques de dolor que circulaban por su cuerpo continuamente

-Yo...yo nunca quise que Shaoran muriera...¡¡nunca quise!! 

-Cállate –ordenó el ángel mientras un halo que brillaba en tonalidades azules lo envolvía con un gesto sobrecogedor– todo es tu maldita culpa y aún tienes el descaro de negarlo...pero es la hora de la venganza...y te aseguro, lo vas a lamentar...

Aquel tono de voz hizo que Sakura se estremeciera hasta la médula. No sabía de qué era capaz aquel ser, hasta que lo vio actuar, se arrojó espada en ristre, no contra ella, ni contra sus amigos...contra la carta...la primera y única carta que había creado, y puso la hoja frente a la carta. El brillo fue opacado, y entonces, el mismo halo de energía rodeó a la carta. Su calor, su brillo, su color, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, como si el poder de la decadencia la estuviera carcomiendo instantáneamente. 

Sakura se quedó lívida en su lugar, solo podía observar. Era como si sus músculos hubiesen quedado paralizados al ver actuar al ángel oscuro. Solo sus ojos, atinaban a ver como una especie de humo negro ascendía de las manos del caminante nocturno y rodeaba por completo a la carta, que luego de un momento, resurgió. Empero, la carta no era la misma...estaba opaca, fría, su brillo parecía haber sido eclipsado por la oscuridad de Nightwalker...

-¿Qué le has hecho?! –vociferó Yue– no te atrevas a tocar esa carta!!!

Pero el ángel guardó silencio y esgrimió de nuevo la espada, y de un tajo, cortó la carta de lado a lado, y de un rápido giro, la dividió en cuatro partes, que cayeron suavemente al césped del jardín.

-Está hecho...–dijo mientras le daba una última mirada a la carta destruida– te he pagado con la misma moneda...la misma con la que le pagaste a él después de incumplir tu promesa...

Todos contuvieron el aliento, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia. Sakura, soltó el báculo y recogió trémulamente los fragmentos de la carta. El ángel se volvió para al fin marcharse, pero lo que encontró lo dejó anonadado 

Era Nadeshiko mirándolo con amenaza y miedo al mismo tiempo

-¿Quién eres que osas retar al hijo de la noche? –le espetó Nightwalker. Pero Nadeshiko, lejos de contestarle, tomó sus manos. Al momento su cuerpo cayó pesadamente, completamente vacío. Su espíritu había sido separado de su cuerpo

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¡Maldita! –rugió Nightwalker

-Sígueme –dijo ella mientras emprendía el vuelo– hay algo que debes ver...

En ese momento una gran luz invadió la vista del ángel oscuro, perdiéndose ante aquella gran luminosidad.

---------------------

Nightwalker despertó en un sitio completamente blanco. Ningún otro color incidia de alguna forma...y sus ropajes negros hacían un contraste más que resaltante...blancura vs. Oscuridad.

Si esto era el infierno, era muy diferente a como todo el mundo lo describía. La única tortura eterna que veía posible era morir de aburrimiento.

Se volvió a ver en derredor, no encontrando más que eso. No había mucho que ver, excepto esa figurilla que venía caminando desde el occidente. No alcanzaba a distinguir bien quien era, pero se acercaba sin dilación hasta donde se encontraba, hasta que pudo distinguir bien quien era...

Oh si, era ella. Nadeshiko Kinomoto en persona.

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella

-¿Por qué qué? –contestó el asesino altaneramente– si no me dices en este mismo momento que fue lo que me hiciste, te juro que...

-No entiendo por qué haces tanto sufrir a mi hija...ella...

-Ella es una vil traidora –contestó el Nightwalker mientras se incorporaba– y ese trato es el que merecen los traidores...

La madre de Sakura guardó un prudente silencio, pero guió al caminante hasta un jardín florido, donde yacía una triste figura. Shaoran Li, estaba ahí, recostado en el césped, como si estuviese dormido

-Él ahora es libre...libre del sufrimiento...libre del dolor y de la desesperación...

Nightwalker avanzó hasta él, pero el chico no reaccionó

-¿Qué le sucede? –dijo él

-Nada –contestó Nadeshiko– solo que esto es lo que les sucede a aquellos que mueren antes de tiempo...permanecen en estado de animación suspendida, hasta que cumplan el tiempo que debieron vivir...entonces, despertará

Él asintió y miró hacia la gran nada blanca

-Y si yo quisiese tomar su lugar...–dijo él

-Su esencia de vida ya ha regresado al principio...para hacerlo, tendrías que cederle tu esencia vital

-Me parece un buen trato...–dijo mientras tomaba su mano derecha– ya he vivido suficente...

El ángel tomó su mano, y de un momento a otro, Los ojos marrones de Shaoran se encontraron con los ambarinos dorados del caminante nocturno.

-No entiendo...se supone que...

-Que estarías muerto –dijo Nightwalker– pero era mi momento para morir y no el tuyo...así que corregimos ese pequeño detalle...

-Pero...

-Calla –de un momento a otro Shaoran sintió una nueva energía corriendo por sus venas– está hecho...bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos...

-Yo...–de repente Shaoran comenzó a desvanecerse, y no alcanzó a hacer más que extender su mano, antes de desaparecer completamente 

---------------------

Entre tanto, el cuerpo del caminante aún yacía en el jardín. Sakura, yacía de rodillas. Había transcurrido todo el día, y ya el anocher llegaba. Y con el, el final de la pesadilla. Sakura aún estrechaba la carta destruida por el caminante, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido extraño. Se levantó hasta el ventanal que daba hacia la calle, cuando lo vió...

Si, era Shaoran, con un par de alas negras en la espalda, que atisbaba hacia el mismo punto. 

Por instantes eternos sus miradas se cruzaron, y su destino juntos pareció perderse entre sus ojos. Fénrir y Aëgnor aguardaron pacientemente, hasta que su amo le dio la espalda a la mansión y se retiró, caminando lentamente, puesto que aún estaba débil de la batalla anterior con el Nigromante. Ya todo estaba hecho, entonces, solo quedaba desaparecer....

-Hasta pronto...–ella pareció escuchar el sonido de su voz susurrar por medio de la sombra– adiós Sakura...

-a...adiós? –dijo ella a la gran nada– ¡espera!

Pero ya no hubo respuesta...Shaoran se había ido. De sus guardianes, tampoco había rastro alguno. En ese momento ingresaron a empellones Eriol y Mei Ling

-¡Sakura! ¡el cuerpo de...! –pero se quedaron callados al ver que le daba la espalda al ventanal– ¿Sakura?

-Él...se fue...–dijo Sakura– hasta se despidió de mi...

Los dos se miraron asombrados

-¿Estás segura? –dijo Mei Ling. En ese momento, Tomoyo ingresó a la estancia

-Ya no está...desapareció –dijo Tomoyo– es como si nunca hubiese estado ahí...

-Lo dije...se fue...–Sakura salió de la habitación al jardín, y allí, junto a las flores, enterró los restos de la carta, y mirando al cielo, susurró– adiós Shaoran...

---------------------

Y mientras todo eso sucedía en el plano de los vivos...un ángel de aún oscuras alas y de dorada mirada abrió los ojos. Pero no los abrió a la oscuridad, ni a una nueva noche, en la que estaría condenado a vagar eternamente...

Por primera vez, el Nightwalker, vio la luz.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: y ahora si, se acabó ^^. Creo que no me quedó tan mal, echándole una revisión cuidadosa...y ya solo queda agradecer a ustedes que la leyeron ^^ que le dieron vida. Sin su imaginación, solo serían caracteres binarios, como tantos otros en la enorme internet ^^ También he de agradecer a una persona muy especial, que me ayudó justo cuando iba a mandarlo todo por la borda. Si ella lee estas líneas, que espero lo haga, te las dedico especialmente. Domo arigatô

Por lo de la secuela...lo estoy pensando muy seriamente. Sé que dije que la escribiría, pero, creo más bien que ya no lo haré. ¿Razón? Ninguna en especial...tal vez espere un poco...o tal vez no la escriba ^^ así que ya estoy escondido y preparado para los problemas xP

Ahora si, es todo ^^ hasta otro fic.

NightWalker


End file.
